Nuestros recuerdos, Kurumi
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Cuando salió junto a él, sólo era un clon de ella nada más. Ahora, la vida le ha dado una segunda oportunidad de estar junto a él. Lamentablemente no todo será tan sencillo como parece ya que tendrá que enfrentarse a su realidad y a su verdadero yo, así como enfrentar al amor que siente por Shido a fin de vencer. Su deseo de estar junto a él y pasar más tiempo se va a cumplir. AU
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

"Retorno"

30 de abril de 2017

Kurumi, una hermosa chica de cabello negro como la noche y de una piel blanca como la luna miraba con su ojo derecho de color carmesí a un chico de ojos color caramelo que estaba sosteniéndola fuertemente en un abrazo. Ella no sabía que sucedió y lo único que recordaba era que todo estaba oscuro.

Kurumi, ¿estás bien? – Preguntaba el chico preocupado por la joven.

Shido-san. – Dijo ella en plena confusión viendo que estaban en un edificio algo viejo.

El chico sonrió para después tomarla de los hombros y mirarle directamente de manera seria.

¿Eres la Kurumi con la que me case? – Preguntó el chico de cabello azul opaco mientras analizaba a la chica que tenía frente a ella. - ¿Querías que ese deseo se cumpliera?

Ante esas palabras la chica mostraba confusión para que después su mente se empezara a llenar de imágenes, recuerdos que habían sido bloqueados por la oscuridad misma de la que ella nació. Recordó cuando ella confrontó al chico para ser asesinada por ella misma, su yo más actual en tiempo y después su renacimiento de la muerte gracias al deseo de verlo a él.

Recordó el tiempo que pasó con él, la boda que tuvieron gracias a una mentira que dijo. El deseo que pidió y que tanto anhelaba y su segunda muerte a manos de ella misma nuevamente. Lágrimas de dolor, tristeza y amor caían por sus mejillas mientras un terror estaba presente en su rostro.

Shido-san. – Fue todo lo que dijo mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a él.

Kurumi. – Shido decidió abrazarle y no soltarla, no quería perderla nuevamente. – Yo te cuidare. –

Kurumi ante esas palabras quedo conmovida, siempre era así según lo que recordaba. Los recuerdos llegaban a ella de golpe y recordar ese día en que pudieron casarse, aunque sea de manera falsa le hacía sentir una calidez en su interior.

Ella sonrió tristemente, aunque ella trato de huir de la verdadera Kurumi no podría, aunque lograra escapar nuevamente de la muerte y de ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le encontrase nuevamente.

Shido san, ella nos encontrará ya que yo sólo soy un recuerdo, un clon de ella. – Expresó Kurumi tristemente.

Aunque ella quiera hacerte daño yo te cuidare. – Respondió Shido quien negaba a dejarla nuevamente.

No tengo derecho a ponerte en peligro. – Decía ella mientras su voz se quebraba. – Sólo estás cuidando un recuerdo, la verdadera Kurumi… -

La verdadera Kurumi eres tú. – Le cortó él quien no deseaba perderla. – Tú eres parte de ella como ella de ti, ambas son iguales y son verdaderas. Tú tienes tanto derecho a vivir como ella ya que para mí tú eres real y no sólo un recuerdo rechazable. –

Shido. – Al escuchar esas palabras Kurumi no aguanto mucho y rompió en llanto. – No debes de ser así, estás en peligro por salvar a un simple recuerdo. –

No me importará hacerlo. – Respondió él mientras una lágrima triste bajaba por su mejilla. – Yo estaré contigo y te protegeré.

Aun así, mi tiempo es muy corto. – Shido sabía a lo que se refería.

¿Hay manera de conseguir tiempo? – Preguntó él con temor. Kurumi le había explicado que ella consumía a personas para obtener tiempo y de esta manera seguir viviendo. Él sabía gracias muchos encuentros con la Kurumi original que sus experiencias pasadas influían mucho en ella.

No lo sé. Yo sólo soy un recuerdo de ella y no sé si Kurumi encontró una manera alterna. – Explicó ella mientras se aferraba más a Shido quien se daba cuenta que no podía dejarla ir.

¡Onii-chan! –

Una voz dulce y algo autoritaria saco de los pensamientos a ambos. Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver el origen de la voz encontrándose con una chica de cabello rosa rojizo. La chica veía un poco triste a ambos, Kurumi sabía de quién se trataba por la original, pero ella no tenía el corazón más consumido en la oscuridad como la original.

La peli negra se soltó del abrazo y camino hacia la chica quien se puso inmediatamente en defensa. Shido iba a hacer algo, pero noto algo de confianza en Kurumi.

Eres el espíritu de fuego, ¿no es así? – Preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía quién era la chica que tenía enfrente.

¿Deseas tener un combate? – Respondió la chica mientras unas llamas empezaban a brotar de su cuerpo. - ¿Qué le haces a mi Onii-chan?

Kurumi sonrió.

Pues lo que una mujer y su marido hacen, cosas de adultos. – Ante tal respuesta Shido se sonrojo a más no poder y la chica estaba en shock por tal respuesta para después mirar al chico con una mirada de muerte. – Oh, Shido-san siempre me ha cautivado, aunque creo que aún no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio. –

La identificada como el espíritu de fuego se puso roja y se encendió en llamas para ver directamente al chico que sudaba de miedo.

¿Pensé que me amabas, Onii-chan? – Decía ella con una mirada juzgante al chico al que llama hermano. – Ahora me las vas a pagar. –

K-Kotori, espera no es lo que crees. – Trataba de defenderse él peli azul de una muerte asegurada a manos de la chica que le llama hermano.

Pero si hasta tenemos fotos. – Agregó Kurumi con su inocencia que salía de vez en cuando. – Fue en ese festival donde escribimos los deseos. –

La chica se encendió más y se acercó a su hermano mientras bajaba la mirada siendo que sus ojos se ensombrecían por los mechones de su cabello. La chica llegó hasta donde estaba el chico quedándose unos segundos sin hacer nada para el asombro de Shido como Kurumi.

¡Onii-chan, yo deseaba casarme contigo! – Gritó ella para después abrazar fuertemente a Shido y llorar en el pecho de este de manera muy cómica. – Yo no quería borrar mi deseo, quería que te casaras conmigo. –

¡¿Eh!? – Gritó él al no esperarse esa reacción de su hermana.

Kurumi estaba riéndose al ver tal bella escena.

Después de unos minutos de calmarse y de paso explicarle a Kotori lo que sucedía, pudieron salir de aquel edificio oscuro en el cual estaban. Kotori caminaba tomada de la mano de su hermanastro mayor ya que tenía cierto temor del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Kurumi por su lado abrazaba el brazo derecho de Shido. Su mirada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo era posible esto?

¿Acaso la verdadera Kurumi sabría dónde estaba ella?

Shido, recuerda que debemos ir cuanto antes al Caballero Caído. – Comentó Kotori mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor aquel edificio abandonado.

¿Caballero caído? – Preguntó Kurumi con duda.

Shido noto esto, pero era mejor que su hermana lo explicara ya que él aún no sabía mucho sobre la nueva organización en la que estaban.

Es mi nueva nave de una nueva organización creada por ex miembros de la AST y Ratatoskr con el fin de investigar los terremotos espaciales y los espíritus después de un accidente ocurrido hace unos meses. ¿No lo recuerdas? – Preguntó Kotori a Kurumi quien estaba aún más confundida.

¿Debería de hacerlo? – Preguntó nuevamente Kurumi.

Pensé que al ser parte de ella deberías de recordarlo. – Respondió Kotori un poco seria.

Aunque forme parte de los recuerdos de ella, no soy capaz de abrir los recuerdos más actuales ya que esos pertenecen a las Kurumi de esos tiempos. – Explico la peli negra. – Aunque puedo acceder aún a mi vestido astral, pero yo consumo más energía y debo de alimentarme. –

La idea de alimentarse del tiempo de otros sólo provocaba escalofríos en ambos, aunque después se enteraron que Kurumi asesinaba a violadores y asesinos como gente que maltrataba animales, eso no evitaba sentir terror por la peli negra. Un poco retorcida la llamada justicia de parte de ella, pero al final mostraba la bondad que había en ella.

La peli rosa recordó algo inmediatamente. Unos datos que había recogido en un encuentro anterior con Kurumi antes de la desaparición total de Ratatoskr.

Creo que hay una manera. Ahora que recuerdo Kurumi necesitaba los poderes de Shido, ¿no es así? –

Sí, ella lo necesitaba para viajar al pasado. – Respondió el chico.

Necesitábamos el poder para usar la 12va bala y así viajar en el tiempo para detener al primer espíritu. – Confesó Kurumi.

Así que ¿pueden viajar en el tiempo? – Preguntó Shido.

Sólo si tenemos el poder suficiente. – Respondió Kurumi quien estaba un poco cansada. – El viaje es muy peligroso en teoría y sólo se puede hacer uno.

¿Qué pasa si fallaban? – Ahora Kotori estaba llena de dudas respecto al plan de Kurumi.

Desaparecería en el espacio tiempo sin posibilidad de regresar. – Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de ella mientras su único ojo visible brillaba como nunca antes.

Tanto Shido como Kotori estaban algo impactados con esta noticia. Sabían bien que las cosas no habían ido de lo mejor en estos meses desde la última aparición de Kurumi a pesar de que saben que ella está por ahí. La clon de Kurumi podía sentir la presencia de su yo verdadera, pero por alguna razón mostraba confusiones dentro de ella.

"Será que al final has decidido cambiar con todas las experiencias nuevas que tuvimos." – Pensaba la peli negra mientras veía la salida de aquel lugar donde había aparecido. – Shido-san, mira lo que tenemos enfrente.

Shido quien estaba pensativo miro y vio feliz la salida.

Al fin saldremos de este horrible lugar. – Para sorpresa de Shido, Kotori se mostraba algo aterrada con estar ahí aun si usaba sus listones negros. – Espero que Tohka no esté molesta porque no ha cenado. –

De repente Shido sudó frío al recordar lo preocupadas que pueden estar las chicas, pero más aún al olvidar que Tohka se preocuparía por él.

Ara, Ara Shido-san, parece que aún no has finalizado con algunos problemas. – Respondió Kurumi en su usual tono hacia Shido quien sólo sonrió. – Ahora sólo debo imaginar cómo se pondrán al verme. –


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"Pecados"

02 de mayo de 2017

El trío se encontraba caminando por las calmadas calles de la ciudad. Iban en silencio desde que salieron del edificio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos entre lo que destacaba aquellos que la peli negra tenía en cuanto a su vida. Ella sobrevivió dos veces al ataque de sí misma, pero no tenía sentido alguno.

"¿Por qué sigo viva?" – Se preguntaba ella mientras alzaba un poco la vista encontrándose con un cielo estrellado. – "¿Existe la posibilidad de que me salves, Shido-san?" –

En otro lugar muy alejado de ahí, en una ciudad llena de luz y donde la gente disfrutaba su vida, una sombra a lo alto de un edificio miraba la urbe un tanto extrañada. Aquella sombra ante la tenue luz que apenas hacia visible su rostro. Dos ojos, uno bañado en un carmesí profundo y el otro dorado en forma de reloj mostrando el tiempo fluir.

Una luz naranja inundo el lugar mostrando a una chica con dos coletas de diferente tamaño y un vestido de color negro con naranja. En sus manos llevaba dos pistolas antiguas las cuales reflejaban el brillo de la noche. En sus ojos una confusión estaba presentándose.

¿Por qué ella sigue viva? – Habló mientras apreciaba el paisaje urbano. - ¿Por qué no murió como debe de ser? –

Ella era la verdadera Kurumi.

Ella era la que estaba en el presente.

Ella no era un recuerdo como la otra.

Y aun así me duele mucho el saber que él la va a proteger como si fuera la verdadera. – Sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor y a la vez en conflicto. - ¿Cuándo me empezaste a importar, Shido-san? –

Con su brazo derecho alzado movió el arma para posicionarla a lado de su cabeza y soltar un disparo.

Un solo disparo fue suficiente para traer a dos más de ellas. Clones como se conocían, experiencias pasadas y una más experimentada que la otra. Ambas miraban a Kurumi esperando sus órdenes, pero ella estaba pensativa hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus otras yo estaban algo confundidas por ser llamadas.

Investiguen la zona y me informan lo que encuentren. – Dijo Kurumi mientras las otras dos asentían y se retiraban dejando a la verdadera tomando una vista de la ciudad. – ¿Por qué duele tanto? –

Después de caminar un buen tiempo, el trío llego finalmente a la casa que compartían los hermanos.

Bienvenida. – Dijo Shido mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la peli negra.

Sí, bienvenida. – Agregó Kotori mirando a la copia del espíritu más peligroso.

De repente la puerta se abrió y salió disparada un rayo morado fue directamente hacia el chico. Kotori soltó un suspiro mientras la chica de cabellos negros analizaba la situación.

¿Dónde estabas, Shido? – Preguntó la chica quien era nada más y nada menos que Tohka.

El chico iba a responder hasta que la mirada de Tohka dio con la chica de cabello negro. De un segundo a otro, la espada sagrada sandalphon apareció en su trono para ser tomado por la chica. Para el espíritu que era Tohka, ver la presencia de Kurumi era sinónimo de peligro no sólo para ella sino para todos, en especial para Shido.

¿Qué haces aquí, Kurumi? – Preguntó Tohka seriamente blandiendo su espada en dirección al clon de Kurumi. – Responde si no quieres que te mate. –

Hola, Tohka-san. – Sonrió la chica. – Es bueno verte. –

Tohka no bajo la espada que apuntaba hacia Kurumi. Su deseo de proteger al chico que le salvo de la oscuridad y le abrió las puertas a un nuevo mundo era capaz de sacar el lado más mortífero de la llamada _princesa._

Tohka, baja la espada. – Ordenó Shido mientras veía seriamente a Tohka.

¿Por qué la defiendes, Shido? – Preguntó Tohka.

Detrás de ella aparecieron el resto de las chicas salieron incluidas la idol Miku Izayoi quien había ido a buscar a Shido. Las chicas no podían creer que el peli azul estuviera ahí de frente protegiendo a una asesina como lo era Kurumi, pese a las veces que le prestó ayuda a Shido.

Shido, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Yoshinon hablando por Yoshino.

Darling, ¿dónde la encontraste? – Preguntó la peli lila quien estaba mirando seriamente al chico que ama.

Las hermanas Yamai por su lado decidieron no hablar hasta que Shido dijera algo al respecto. Kurumi miraba la situación viendo como todo se estaba poniendo, en su interior ella estaba triste ya que no importara que es lo que hiciera, ella ya había hecho mucho daño.

Shido-san, no es necesario –

Ella va a vivir aquí con nosotros. – Informó de golpe Shido sorprendiendo a todas en especial a Tohka. – Y eso es todo. –

Pero Shido. –

Tohka miraba tristemente al chico de cabellos azules al ver como trataba a quien en muchas ocasiones trató de acabar con la vida del chico. El chico noto esto y le regaló una sonrisa a la peli morada quien se sonrojo por eso.

Me gusta mucho cuando te preocupas por mí, gracias. – Dijo Shido provocando que la peli morada se sonrojara a más no poder.

Yo también me preocupo por ti, onii-chan. – Habló Kotori levemente sonrojada y cruzada de brazos.

Es por eso que te amo mucho. – Respondió el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla a la espíritu de fuego. – Pero eso no evitará que no vayas mañana a clases, ser comandante del Fraxinus evitaba eso. –

Shido tomó de las mejillas a la peli roja quien estaba siendo castigada por Shido.

Pero ahora tienes que ir a la escuela y le pediré a Mana que te mantenga vigilada. – Kotori empezó a sudar al saber que Mana sería quien la cuida ya que su hermanastra podía llegar a ser peor que Shido. – Pero, si te portas bien tendremos una cita. –

Dicho eso soltó a Kotori quien estaba sonrojada y algo molesta. Las chicas estaban celosamente endemoniadas salvo Kurumi como Yoshino quien miraba a la peli negra un tanto curiosa.

¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Kurumi a la peli azul quien estaba algo intimidada.

Yoshino te recuerda de un lado, pero no sabe de dónde. – Respondió Yoshinon quien también recordaba brevemente a la chica.

Tú y yo nos conocimos cuando me case con Shido. –

Aquella respuesta hizo que todas gritaran ante esa revelación que provocó los celos de todas las chicas salvo Kotori quien ya sabía sobre eso.

Cuestionamiento. – Interrumpió Yuzuru a todas mirando fijamente a Shido. - ¿Cuándo nos engañaste con ella, Shido? –

Esa pregunta les pegó a todas quienes estaban molestas con Shido, pero en especial le dolió mucho a Tohka debido a los sentimientos inocentes e incomprensibles que sentía por Shido. La peli morada miró baja sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

No fue una boda exactamente. – Ante tal respuesta todas miraron a Kurumi. – Pero no hablare de eso, yo no debo de mencionarlo sin que Kurumi quiera. –

Pero… -

Miku quería decir algo, pero se sentía algo triste al igual que Tohka.

¿Nos quieres también? – Esta vez preguntó Kaguya quien estaba triste al saber que Shido se casó con Kurumi. - ¿Nos quieres? –

Shido sonrió al ver cómo eran todas ellas, si bien era cierto que sus poderes eran algo únicos, seguían siendo unas niñas inocentes. Kurumi miró esto y la hizo sentir culpable al ver como lastimaba indirectamente a las chicas.

Pero, les diré algo a todas. – Nuevamente Shido miraba seriamente a todas. – A partir de ahora Kurumi dormirá con nosotros, ella no les va a hacer daño a nadie. –

La clon de Kurumi miró sorprendida a Shido al ver cómo le trataba. Ella llevó su mano al pecho mientras sonreía felizmente al ver que las palabras del joven no eran mentiras. Ella quería estar siempre con Shido.

En otro lado, la verdadera Kurumi estaba sentada en la orilla de un edificio mirando la bella ciudad. Momentos antes recibió la noticia de sus dos clones que la Kurumi renegada estaba junto a Shido y las demás chicas. Los ojos de la espíritu se mostraban algo tristes.

¿Por qué duele tanto? – Se preguntó Kurumi mientras se llevaba su mano al pecho. - ¿Por qué? –

De repente unas gotas de agua caían del cielo. La chica volteó a ver como unas nubes oscuras ocultaban la bella luna de hace unos momentos.

Es cierto, yo decidí esto. –

Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro mientras la lluvia caía.

Y lo terminaré. –

De regresó con Shido y las demás, todos habían ingresado al edificio que una vez perteneció a Ratatosk, pero que ahora pertenecía a una organización, misma que poseía al Caballero Caído, especializada en la investigación de los poderes de los espíritus así como en los terremotos espaciales.

Es una lástima que este lloviendo. – Comentó Kurumi mientras veía por la puerta de cristal como el agua caía. – Era una hermosa luna. –

Ella decidió voltear a ver a todas las chicas que estaban detrás de ella. Kurumi soltó un suspiro al ver como todas miraban con molestia su presencia en ese lugar.

Ara Ara, no es necesario molestarse. – Para Kurumi esto iba a ser difícil y en ese momento ingresó Shido a la habitación. – Bueno, creo que es hora que les diga quién soy en verdad. –


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Envidia

13 de julio de 2017

El amor es un sentimiento extraño para la mayoría de las personas. Aquel sentimiento puede sacar lo mejor como lo peor de uno; la manera en que trabaja es algo fascinante para muchas personas y al final el amor siempre los unirá sin importar donde se encuentren.

― ¿Qué es el amor? ―

La chica conocida como Nightmare caminaba por las azoteas de los edificios sin cubrirse del agua que caía del cielo.

― ¿Qué se siente ser amada? ― La tristeza era presente en su voz mientras se cuestiona lo que se siente ser amado. ― ¿Podría ser que ese sentimiento sea el que me molesta? ―

De un momento a otro la chica se arrodillo en el piso mientras la lluvia impactaba contra ella. En aquel lugar esa chica estaba sintiendo un profundo dolor que no tenía nada que ver con la vida que llevaba en esos momentos, pero, tal vez tenga que ver mucho con ese chico.

― ¿Por qué te necesito? ―

En otro lugar de aquella ciudad se encontraban todas las chicas que alguna vez sus poderes fueron sellados por cierto chico mirando a una joven de mirada carmesí. Aquellas chicas eran espíritus que vivían junto con aquel chico mostraban una mirada con algo de celos debido a que esa chica en particular ya les ha causado problemas anteriormente.

― ¿Y bien? ― Una mirada molesta la cierta peli morada se hacía evidente. ― Nos dirás quién eres y el por qué estas aquí. ―

― Tú ya sabes quién soy, Tohka. ― Respondió Kurumi mirando a la llamada princesa por DEM quien seguía dudando de ella. ― Vine aquí porque quería ver una vez más a Shido. ―

Esto sorprendió a todas por dicha respuesta la cual no se esperaban salvo Kotori quien tenía en esos momentos una paleta. Tohka por unos instantes dudo de lo que había respondido Kurumi, principalmente debido a sus refriegas pasadas. Los ojos violetas de Tohka miraban aquellos de color carmesí de Kurumi intentando notar algún signo de falsedad siendo en vano al final.

― ¿No mientes? ― Preguntó nuevamente Tohka.

―No, no miento. ― Fue la simple respuesta de Kurumi.

― Cuestionamiento ― Ahora hablo Yuzuru tomando la atención de todas en especial la de Kurumi. ― Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con Shido en aquel festival si siempre buscas lastimarlo? ―

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a todas, en especial a Yoshino quien en esos momentos miró directamente a la chica de coletas quien bajo un poco la mirada. Para Kurumi en otros tiempos serían sencillo el responder, pero cuando aquel chico le ofreció una esperanza ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de ella provocaba que se sintiera como basura al saber que lo lastimaba siempre.

―Fue cuando ataqué que "yo" conocí a Shido por primera vez. ― Empezó a relatar la chica haciendo principal énfasis en el _yo_. ― En esos instantes yo debía detenerlo, debía acabar con Shido sin importar que sucediera. ―

Para Yoshino, Tohka y Kotori, ya sabían a lo que se refería Kurumi mientras que el resto ponía atención principalmente a que desconocían los inicios de todo esto.

―Yo estaba ahí mirando a Shido con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro al saber que mi presa estaba frente a mí ― Kurumi apretó levemente sus manos al recordar lo que sucedió después de eso. ― Pero por una razón me vi incapaz de acabar con él. ―

―Debía acabarlo, debía dispararle en esos momentos para dar fin con todo ― De repente notaron como los ojos de la chica poco a poco se llenaban de tristeza y con una sonrisa falsa que adornaba su rostro, sabían que no era nada agradable el recordar. ― Pero antes, al igual que ustedes tuve una cita con él y aunque no fue perfecta fue maravilloso el poder tenerla, sintiéndome libre por una vez en la vida. ―

―Kurumi ― Dijo Kotori con leve tristeza al saber cómo se debió sentir Kurumi.

―Pero eso no importaba ya que yo sólo soy un recuerdo. ― Los ojos de Kurumi parecieron brillar por leves segundos como si estos buscaran llorar el dolor de su cruel naturaleza. ― Al final, aunque Shido me ofreció una oportunidad de poder vivir y antes de alcanzar su mano, fui privada de todo eso por la verdadera Kurumi. ―

Todas se sorprendieron ante eso, incluso Kotori ya que aquel relato la había estremecido.

― ¿Un recuerdo? ― Preguntó Miku con ligera tristeza en su voz viendo como le sonreía Kurumi.

― Sí, sólo soy un clon de ella que se enamoró de Shido. ― La manera en que lo había dicho mostraba la tristeza que intentaba ocultar sin éxito alguno. ― Es probable que ella ya me esté buscando para matarme nuevamente por las molestias que le he causado en el pasado. ―

―Kurumi ― Aquella explicación logró conmover a Tohka principalmente debido a los fuertes sentimientos que albergaba la chica por Shido ― Esa vez en el festival, ¿eras tú la chica misteriosa? ―

― Sí, había sobrevivido y para lo único por lo que regresé fue para agradecerle a Shido. ― Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos mientras el recuerdo alegre de aquel día regresaba hasta el punto en que ella debía morir. ― Me hubiera gustado crear más recuerdos junto a Shido. ―

Dicho esto, las lágrimas no tardaron en bajar por las mejillas de la chica quien sabía que su tiempo era escaso con ella dándole caza. Aquella corta explicación conmovió el corazón de cada una dándoles otra opinión a la que tenían de la chica. Yoshino no aguanto más y se lanzó a abrazar a la chica mientras lloraba en el pecho de ella. Esa escena partió el corazón de cada una sintiéndose mal por cómo la habían tratado al inicio.

―Kurumi ―

Una voz llamó la atención de todos siendo esta la voz de Shido quien había decidido ingresar al cuarto. Su mirada era seria, pero comprensiva y miraba directamente a la mirada llena de dolor que la chica tenía en su rostro. Odiaba en verdad no poder entender a Kurumi y el no poder salvarla de la vida que llevaba.

―No es bueno que veas llorar a una dama, Shido-san ― Dijo Kurumi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas ante la mirada del chico quien sonrió. ― Lamento todos los problemas que te he traído. ―

―No es necesario disculparse ― Respondió Shido acercándose a todas quienes miraban la confianza que él mostraba ante la peli negra. ― De todos modos, tú deseó se va a cumplir. ―

― ¿A qué te refieres, Shido? ― Preguntó la chica quien abrazó a la pequeña espíritu quien seguía llorando en su pecho.

― ¿No lo recuerdas? ― La cara de confusión de todas era evidente hasta que Kotori recordó lo que Shido había hecho casi al final del festival.

En ese momento la memoria de la chica le trajo todos los recuerdos dejando ver lo que aquel festival permitía a todo aquel que quisiera poner su deseo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kurumi mientras veía directamente los ojos dorados de Shido.

― Si pones tu deseo en lo más alto y al estar más cerca del cielo este se hará realidad. ― Shido sonrió al momento que Kurumi recordó eso y noto como ella lo miraba. ― ¿Lo hiciste? ―

El chico asintió mientras veía directamente a los ojos de la peli negra.

Todas miraron nuevamente a Kurumi quien no pudo aguantar más rompiendo en llanto. Él chico que tanto amaba había hecho lo imposible para que su deseo se cumpliera, aunque ella sólo fuera un simple recuerdo. En ese momento Shido se acercó a Kurumi como Yoshino abrazándolas para que lloraran.

― Así que eso pasó en el festival. ― Comentó Kotori quien miraba aquella escena enternecida. ―Shido, eres un idiota. ―

―Shido ― Dijo Tohka sonriente al ver que el chico que le ofreció una cita cuando se conocieron tenía un corazón tan noble. ― "Shido, eres igual que siempre con todas." ―

Después de calmarse un poco toda la situación que se presentó, tanto Shido como Kotori mandaron a dormir al resto de las chicas quienes se despidieron de ellos como de Kurumi de manera cortes. La pequeña Yoshino por su lado le pidió a Kurumi que la arropara en su cama a lo que la chica accedió dejando solos al chico como a la ex comandante.

― ¿Crees que la verdadera Kurumi venga por ella? ― Preguntó la chica de moños mientras sacaba una de sus ya conocidas paletas.

―No lo sé. ― Respondió el chico sentándose en el sofá acompañado de Kotori quien le abrazo. ― Pero, no fallaré a mi promesa de salvarla de toda esa oscuridad. ―

La pelirroja se aferró un poco más a Shido debido a la seriedad de esas palabras. El chico de ojos dorados notó esto y abrazó a la chica un poco más a sabiendas de que se estaba preocupando.

―Pero descuida, yo sé que todos la salvaremos. ― Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras Kotori le respondía con una igual. ― "Yo te salvaré, Kurumi." ―


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Más allá de un corazón está el alma

Los rayos del Sol iluminaban la ciudad después de una tormentosa noche. Aquella luz ingresaba por las ventanas de un complejo habitacional llegando a una pareja que dormía en el sofá. Kotori y Shido se habían quedado dormidos abrazados después de todo lo que sucedió anoche, ni uno mostraba señales de querer despertar, pero aquella luz poco a poco los irritaba a ambos en su dormir.

― ¿Puedes apagar la luz, Shido? ― Decía de manera irritada Kotori quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

―Mejor nos levantamos ― Habló Shido igualmente molesto por ser despertado así ― Aunque quiero dormir otros cinco minutos más ―

― Apaga la luz ― Ordenaba Kotori quejándose ― No quiero ir a la escuela ―

El joven poco a poco habría los ojos encontrándose a la pelirroja abrazada a él.

― Vamos Kotori, debes de levantarte en estos momentos ― La joven simplemente se quejaba ignorando completamente a Shido quien reía al verla así ― "Usualmente solías levantarme, gritando Onii-chan siempre que lo hacías." ―

― Ya levántate, Kotori ―

Esta vez Shido le dio un beso en la frente a Kotori haciendo que un ligero rubor apareciera en las mejillas de ella. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar aquellos orbes dorados de quien alguna vez fue su hermano. Ella sabía que no eran hermanos ya, nunca lo fueron y era cierto que jamás lo serían, pero aquel sentimiento siempre estuvo presente en ellos hasta que un día casi Shido pierde a Kotori.

― Shido ―

La joven sonreía tiernamente al ver como el chico le miraba con una sonrisa.

― Ya, debemos levantarnos ― Fue lo que dijo el chico antes de caminar directo hacia la cocina ― Por cierto, Kotori me gustaría que me ayudarás a preparar el desayuno ―

La chica parpadeo un par de veces para después cambiarse sus moños a unos blancos.

― En un momento, onii-chan ―

Ante eso, Shido no pudo ocultar un sonrojo debido a que hace tiempo que no había escuchado eso por parte de Kotori. El joven no pudo evitar recordar con nostalgia aquella época donde sólo ellos dos eran los único que necesitaban para ser feliz, no necesitaban a nadie más; pero ahora que él miraba notaba como su familia creía poco a poco.

Juntos, Kotori y Shido, comenzaron a preparar tanto el desayuno como el almuerzo de todas. Cabe destacar que la pelirroja disfrutaba de todo corazón poder estar a solas con Shido, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

― ¡Chicas, ya levántense! ― Grito Shido esperando que todas se despertaran.

― ¿Crees que se levanten? ― Preguntó Kotori terminando de empacar los almuerzos.

― Sí, bueno, no sé si Kurumi se levante. ― Contestó Shido ― Maldición ―

― ¿Qué sucede, Shido? ― Los ojos de Kotori delataban su preocupación por el chico quien sólo negaba con la cabeza ― ¿Sucede algo malo? ―

El joven en esos momentos miró a la pelirroja quien estaba muy preocupada Shido sonrió y pasó su mano por la cabeza de Kotori provocando que esta se sonrojara por aquel acto de afecto de parte de Shido.

― Lo que sucede es que no le dije a Kurumi dónde podría dormir ― Contestó el chico a las preguntas de la portadora de Camel ― Así que iré a ver dónde durmió ―

La joven asintió ya que tenía razón, ambos se quedaron dormidos y no supieron dónde durmió el clon de Nightmare. El chico dejó todo a cargo de Kotori quien ya poseía una vasta experiencia al trabajar en el negocio de su familia. Shido subió las escaleras de su casa la cual fue mejorada por la organización a fin de que los espíritus que él ha sellado puedan permanecer junto a él.

Él podía escuchar cómo las chicas se levantaban, así como ver a las hermanas Yamai discutiendo sobre quien debería usar el baño primero, pero debido a esas discusiones siempre terminaban al último. Sin perder tiempo, el joven caminó hacia la habitación de Yoshino quien seguía dormida junto a Yoshinon.

― "No está aquí" ― Pensó Shido algo preocupado al no notar la presencia de Kurumi ― Yoshino, es hora de levantarse. ―

La pequeña de cabello azul al oír la voz de Shido soltó un bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos con su mano libre.

― Shido ― Dijo ella medio dormida buscando que el chico la levante.

― Ven aquí ― Contestó él mientras cargaba a Yoshino un poco ― Cada vez creces más, un día de estos ya no podré cargarte. ―

Sin embargo, la joven ya se había dormido nuevamente en los brazos del peli azul provocando que él viera con ternura a su amiga quien de alguna manera siempre le hacía preguntar si ella era feliz ahora. El joven contenedor del poder de las chicas tocadas por Dios caminaba con una bella chica que tenía aquella singular marioneta en la mano mientras trataba de encontrar a aquella joven espíritu que aún no había sido sellada.

Caminó por la casa hasta que se topó con un ruido proveniente del baño. No veía a Yuzuru ni a Kaguya en su típica pelea por ver quien entraba primero al baño. En ese instante la puerta del baño se abrió liberando el vapor que se había formado por haber usado la ducha.

― Eso estuvo agradable. ― Dijo una voz que conocía el chico.

― ¿Kurumi?

― ¿Shido-san?

En ese instante el vapor comenzó a despejarse dejando a la vista del chico el hermoso cuerpo de Kurumi el cual se encontraba cubierto por una toalla blanca. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada debido a que notaron que Yoshino seguía dormida, pero era más que evidente que un sonrojo se hizo presente en ambos jóvenes.

― Esto…

― Shido-san

― Puedes usar mi habitación para cambiarte

La chica al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco más, pero al final eso había sido suficiente para que ella se sonriera al sentir un aprecio por parte de aquel chico al cual amaba.

― Gracias Shido-san ― Dijo ella pasando al lado de Shido para dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa. ― Sí deseas, después te mostraré mi lencería. ―

Aquel comentario de parte de Kurumi había golpeado fuertemente el autocontrol del pobre Itsuka al recordar la primera vez que salió con aquel espíritu. La joven rio un poco al ver como su pequeña broma funcionó, aunque en parte esperaba que el chico captara la indirecta ya que también recordaba aquella cita.

― "Esta chica me va a venir matando" ― Pensó el castaño mientras sentía como Yoshino se movía algo inquieta. ― "Sólo espero que cuando crezcas, no seas como las chicas." ―

La pequeña niña de la marioneta en forma de conejo sonreía ligeramente al sentir el cariño que sólo Shido podía ofrecerle. Una vez que todas habían despertado, Shido tuvo un pequeño lapso de paz y pudo tomar un baño en la tina. En su mirada se encontraba una seriedad pocas veces vista en él, pero propia del mismo al tener que tomar decisiones cruciales cuando se necesitaba.

― Al menos se nota feliz. ― Dijo Shido seriamente. ― Pero está yendo en contra de Kurumi. ―

Los recuerdos de ese festival golpearon a la mente de Shido haciéndole vivir nuevamente aquellas emociones que vivió ese día entre las cuales se encontraba el dolor e impotencia de poder salvar a Kurumi quien lloraba cuando se reveló que era un clon de la Kurumi original que veía satisfactoriamente la escena.

― Pero, al final tú y ella son una misma. ― Recordaba como Kurumi solía mostrarse ante Shido siendo la verdadera y no un clon que ella creó. ― Ustedes son la misma persona, las mismas experiencias y los mismos sentimientos. ―

Shido estaba en un gran dilema en esos instantes. Por un lado, su promesa era sacar a Kurumi de la oscuridad en la que era envuelto y la segunda era que la Kurumi, con la que vivió aquel recuerdo, sería asesinada sin piedad nuevamente por su creadora. Ambas parecían ser opuestas, pero eran iguales, excepto porque una vivió más en la oscuridad que la otra.

― "Kurumi, ¿me dejarás ayudarte?"

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose cortó los pensamientos del peli azul provocando que mirase en dirección a la puerta. Shido no pudo más que abrir los ojos al máximo al ver a cierta joven de cabellos morados oscuros que veía con timidez en dirección al chico y veía que sólo una toalla cubría el hermoso cuerpo de la chica.

― Tohka ― Pronunció el chico viendo a la chica que conoció hace tiempo y de la cual estaba enamorado.

― Shido. ― Tohka por su lado mostraba un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas. ― ¿Puedo t-tomar un b-baño contigo? ―

En ese instante el muchacho había reaccionado recordando que estaba desnudo en la bañera.

― ¡¿Eh?!

― Quiero tomar un baño contigo. ― Dijo la chica con más determinación para posteriormente dejar caer la toalla. ― ¡Quiero que Shido me deje tomar un baño con él! ―

― ¡E-Espera!

Tohka había corrido en dirección a la bañera mientras un muy sonrojado Shido se cubría su hombría para evitar cualquier malentendido entre él y su dulce compañera. Sin embargo, Tohka lamentablemente se encontró con un jabón de baño que convenientemente se encontraba tirado en el suelo resbalando de forma inmediata y cayendo sobre Shido quien logró atraparla para evitar que se haga daño.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Tohka? ― Preguntó Shido mientras sus manos sujetaban dos áreas de las cuales una era ligeramente blanda y la otra más firme. ― ¿Tohka? ―

Con cierta curiosidad Shido apretó lo que estaba entre sus manos siendo que Tohka suelta un ligero gemido.

― S-Shido ― La denominada princesa por algunos estaba bastante sonrojada al sentir como Shido apretaba su trasero y un pecho de ella. ― S-Shido ―

El joven sólo sonrió ante su mala suerte y para hacerla peor otra chica también quería su momento a solas con Shido siendo esta su pequeña hermanastra Kotori quien buscaba que Shido le viera más como mujer.

― Shido, ¿puedo bañarme contigo? ― Dijo Kotori alegremente entrando al baño para después ver la escena que el pobre de Shido tenía junto a Tohka. ― Shido, Tohka… ¿Qué están haciendo? ―

Una mirada oscura junto a una sonrisa siniestra adornó el bello rostro de Kotori quien dejó caer su toalla mientras un aura de flameantes llamas comenzaba a aparecer rodeando su cuerpo. Tohka en ese momento miró a Kotori confundida, la pobre no sabía que la linda hermanita quería a su hermano más que nadie.

En la cocina, por otro lado, estaban el resto de las chicas, con excepción de Kurumi, desayunando la comida que les habían preparado ambos hermanos. Cabe resaltar que en un asiento vacío se encontraba más comida que la que tenían el resto de las chicas dando a entender que era la comida de cierta chica que sentiría la furia de la hermana de Shido.

― Cuestionamiento. ― Habló Yuzuru mirando directamente a su hermana. ― ¿Terminaste tú tarea para la clase de ciencias? ―

La gemela en ese momento dejó su comida de lado para ver con horror a su hermana.

― ¿Tarea? ― Preguntó Kaguya con temor recibiendo un "sí" de parte de su hermana. ― Ahorita vengo. ―

Yuzuru miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su hermana correr a la habitación para comprobar si había tarea. La chica de cabellos dorados anaranjados en ese instante tomó el plato de su hermana para sorpresa de Miku quien había observado todo.

― ¿La engañaste? ― Preguntó Miku confundida.

― Respuesta ― Por alguna razón Miku escuchó una risa de parte de Yuzuru provocando que ella también riera. ― Quería hacerle una broma ya que no quiero que se preocupe por los exámenes. ―

― Ah, como quisiera que _Darling_ tampoco se preocupara demasiado en eso. ― La idol en ese momento tomó un bocado de su desayuno para disfrutarlo. ― Siempre se preocupa demasiado

Yoshino, quien se encontraba callada, miraba a las mayores con cierta admiración ya que llevaban una vida llena de felicidad. Ella no era como el resto de las chicas que tienen sus espíritus, ella no era como Kurumi ni como el resto, ella a veces era muy dependiente de Shido en muchas cosas y era eso por lo que siempre quería crecer. Su vida desde que besó a Shido cambió para siempre y pese a todo, él siempre le dejaba dormir junto a él cuando tenía pesadillas o incluso se bañaban juntos cuando se daba la ocasión. La pequeña pensaba que debía agradecerle al chico de una manera especial todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

― ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ―

El grito de Kaguya alertó a las tres y de repente el calor en el edificio aumento.

― ¿Q-Qué sucede? ― Preguntó Yoshino temblando ligeramente.

― Parece ser que Kotori explotó o algo parecido. ― Habló la marioneta mientras veía en dirección a las escaleras. ― Puede que algo la haya hecho enfadar. ―

Tanto Yuzuru como Miku miraron a la marioneta y de un momento a otro veía como Tohka y Shido corrían por la casa desnudos siendo perseguidos por una furiosa Kotori que reclamaba que su hermano era sólo era suyo y de nadie más. Miku como Yuzuru se sonrojaron al máximo y en la primera se podía notar una nariz sangrante al presenciar a su Darling corriendo desnudo.

― ¿Q-Qué sucedió? ― Preguntaba Yoshino cubriéndose el rostro.

― ¿No es obvio? ― Habló su marioneta. ― Shido-san está demostrando su fortaleza para cortejarlas a cada una. ―

― ¡Tú puedes Shido-san! ― La marioneta le daba porras a Shido quien se encontraba casi en los brazos de su hermana. ― Vamos Kotori, tienes casi a Shido. ―

― ¡No ayudas! ― Gritó el chico quien volvió a subir las escaleras siendo seguido muy de cerca por la pelirroja.

― ¿Y Tohka? ― Preguntó la idol para después voltear a ver dónde estaba la comida la cual ya se encontraba siendo devorada por la chica. ― Ya me lo esperaba de ella. ―

Eso era una mañana muy tranquila para todos, aunque la ausencia de una chica se hizo presente en los pensamientos de Yoshino quien inmediatamente le buscó con la mirada.

¿Dónde estaba Kurumi?

En el cuarto de Shido se hallaba la chica a la que Yoshino buscaba. Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama sosteniendo entre sus manos la foto que se había tomado con Shido aquel día y unas lágrimas caían sobre aquella imagen que tanto amó. Era un dolor muy fuerte el que sentía su verdadero yo y que ella lamentablemente sentía igual.

― No dejaré que sufras de nuevo ― Dijo ella con dolor en su voz. ― No dejaré que volvamos a sufrir, Kurumi ―

La soledad de Kurumi, de la verdadera Kurumi, poco a poco comenzaba a consumirla.

― Te salvaré, hermana. ―


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos. Con aclaración de lo último dicho por Kurumi, creí que los clones de ella se veían en un lazo de hermandad. El clon de Kurumi ve a la verdadera Kurumi como una hermana mayor, la mejor, la que siempre será la verdadera. Debido a eso, aquella frase tiene un significado posterior en la trama.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Sólo debes dejar ir el dolor.

19 de octubre de 2017

Kurumi, la verdadera Kurumi, se encontraba en un parque mirando como una pareja de ancianos le daban de comer a los pájaros. Ella portaba su uniforme escolar, así como su mochila, pero, por alguna razón su semblante era uno de tristeza muy diferente al serio que portaba la mayoría de las veces.

Aquella pareja parecía estar casada y divirtiéndose con algo tan sencillo como alimentar a unos animales, pero era precisamente aquella escena junto a sus sentimientos lo que provocaban aquella tristeza que atormentaba a su solitario corazón.

«― ¿Por qué duele tanto al saber que la proteges a ella y no a mí? ― Pensaba Kurumi con tristeza al enterarse de como Shido cuidaba a su clon. ― ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? ― »

Sus pensamientos eran grises, llenos de tristeza como amargura al haber negado sus sentimientos.

«― ¿Por qué sigues viva? ―»

Recordaba haberla matado, recordaba haberla matado por segunda vez frente a Shido, pero, aun así, ella seguía regresando, desobedeciéndola y yendo a buscar a Shido pese a todo. No podía soportar la idea de que su otro yo, un patético y débil clon sea capaz de haber ganado el corazón de Shido.

«― ¿Por qué sigues creyendo en ella? ― »

Al notar que las preguntas que se hacía la agobiaban cada vez más y más, Kurumi decidió partir rumbo a la escuela para regresar nuevamente retomando sus estudios que dejó. Sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo vigilada, pero también sabía que debía acabar con aquella Kurumi renegada de una vez y para siempre.

― Muere

En ese momento Shido y las chicas se encontraban listos para ir a la escuela, pero esta vez en compañía de la clon de Kurumi quien estaba ligeramente nerviosa.

― ¿Estás seguro de que puedo regresar a la escuela? ― Preguntó Kurumi mientras veía a un sonriente Shido.

― Por supuesto, digo, si Kotori pudo ingresar ya que-

En ese momento la pelirroja golpeó a Shido en el estómago para evitar que revelara como logro ingresar a la escuela.

― Logre ingresar porque soy muy lista, Shido ― Dijo la menor viendo con una vena en la frente a su hermano quien se tocaba el área golpeada por ella. ― Además, parece ser que hiciste algún tipo de curso en línea o bueno, tú verdadero-

― No te preocupes, sí sabía que Kurumi no dejó los estudios. ― Cortó la morena dejando satisfecha a Kotori quien no sabía aun como referirse tanto a ella como a la verdadera Kurumi. ― Aunque creo que mi aparición sólo traerá problemas. ―

Ante esa negatividad, Shido tomó a Kurumi de los hombros para sorpresa de ella.

― No dejaré que nada malo pase nuevamente. ― La confianza en las palabras de Shido llegaban al corazón de la chica. ― Además, no estás sola si nos tienes a nosotros. ―

Los ojos de Kurumi brillaron con alegría al sentirse aceptada por la persona que amaba y no solo eso, ella estaba siendo aceptada por las chicas. Tohka, quien estaba un poco más alejada se acercó a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza para dedicarle algunas palabras.

― Pese a todo lo que hemos pasado antes, quiero que sepas que deseo ser tu amiga. ― Dijo la chica de cabellos morados a la chica del reloj en el ojo.

Aquellas palabras, aunque menos emotivas en sus palabras, llevaban el sentimiento de pureza que sólo Tohka podía conseguir de todas las chicas. Kurumi se dio cuenta que la chica que le estaba abrazando le estaba abriendo su corazón a ella justo como lo había hecho Shido en el pasado.

Los ojos de Kurumi, aquellos ojos que mostraban tristeza comenzaban lentamente a llenarse de lágrimas. Las hermanas Yamai tampoco se quedaron atrás y abrazaron a Kurumi de la misma manera. Shido y Kotori observaban sonrientemente a la chica, mejor dicho, a la clon de la chica catalogada como _Nightmare_ disfrutando del cariño del cual fue privado.

Las muestras de afecto, que muy raras veces había recibido estaban siendo otorgadas por las personas que alguna vez consideró enemigas. Pese a que ella tenía los recuerdos de la verdadera Kurumi, no podía juzgar aquellos sentimientos que la verdadera poseía por todo lo que había vivido. Tal vez eso le faltaba a Kurumi, debía de aceptar de una vez por todas la ayuda de Shido y sólo así podría sentir la calma de una vida tranquila.

― Gracias. ― La voz quebrada de Kurumi llego a oídos de todos, pero no era de tristeza precisamente. ― Gracias. ―

Shido observaba aquella escena sintiéndose feliz de que al menos una parte de Kurumi aún podía ser parada. Mirando a su hermana, él había notado el cambio que llevaba, así como el destino que en sus hombros cargaba actualmente. Los planes de Wescott habían sido detenidos, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer y eso le preocupaba aún.

Una vez que todos llegaron a la escuela, todos fueron directo a las aulas de clase a fin de ponerse al corriente con los deberes. Las chicas estaban ansiosas de estar nuevamente en la escuela, pero no precisamente para estudiar.

― Ya quiero que inicie el concurso de cocina. ― Dijo alegremente Tohka mientras caminaba junto a Shido.

― Sólo quieres probar toda la comida del lugar ― Respondió Shido quien fue abrazado por la chica.

― Todo eso será como una cita, además de que seremos los jueces. ―

La alegría en la voz de Tohka inundaba el corredor y muchas personas murmuraban lo tierna que se veía la pareja.

― Bueno, imagina que estaremos en una gran cita solos tú y yo. ― Agregó Shido recalcando que estarían sólo ellos dos.

― ¿Me lo prometes? ― Preguntó ella.

― Lo prometo, Tohka.

― ¿De verdad?

― De verdad

― ¿Verdad de la buena?

― Verdad de la buena

― ¿Nadie más nos molestará?

― Lo prometo.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica quien saltó contra Shido para atraparlo en un cálido abrazo que el joven aceptó felizmente.

― Gracias, Shido. ― Aquellos agradecimientos también indicaban algo más. ― Shido ―

Después de mucho tiempo conviviendo junto a Tohka, el joven sabía que cuando la chica alcanzaba un grado de felicidad o tristeza se debía darle un regalo. Desde que la conoció, Tohka ha disfrutado la máxima muestra de afecto exclusiva de ella y esa era cuando Shido acariciaba con delicadeza su cabeza.

Poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella, Shido comenzó a acariciar gentilmente aquella cabecita de la chica a la que quería mucho. Aquella acción generó alegría en la chica de cola de caballo quien recostaba su rostro en el pecho de Shido.

― Shido. ―

Para Shido, Tohka era sinónimo de pureza y amor, debido a eso ella siempre era cuidada por él. Los ojos violetas de Tohka miraban con brillo especial los ojos color oro del chico quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada que expresaba la joven.

― Ustedes están muy juntos. ―

Una voz que ambos conocían captó la atención de ambos, haciendo que se giraran para encontrarse a una chica de cabello albino y con cierta seriedad en su mirada.

«― Tobichi Origami ―»

A Tohka no le hacía gracia ver a su rival, ya que después de todo, ella siempre ha tratado de separarla de su Shido.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Origami? ― Cuestionó Tohka mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre provocando que Shido sintiera los celos de Tohka.

― Es sencillo ― Respondió Origami mientras se abrazaba también a Shido. ― Voy en esta escuela, por lo que puedo estar aquí lo que yo quiera. ―

Tohka al oír eso sólo pudo tener un tic en el ojo ya que era cierto eso.

― Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decir puedes irte. ― Decía Tohka haciendo un ademán para que se retirara la chica quien simplemente le lanzó una mirada molesta. ― ¡Vete Origami! ―

― No ― Respondió Origami dejando en blanco a Tohka.

― ¡Vete! ― Grito la peli morada.

― No me iré.

― Shido y yo pasaremos tiempo juntos.

― Yo también, hace tiempo que no estoy junto a él.

― Tú te sientas a lado de él

― Lo mismo va para ti, Tohka-san

Ambas chicas se lanzaban rayos con la mirada mientras el pobre chico sentía que poco a poco se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones. La pelea entre las rivales más poderosas por el chico a quien muchos envidiaban parecía anunciarse y el alumnado de la institución comenzaba a temer lo peor.

― Ustedes dos dejen al pobre de Shido. ― Una voz se hizo presente en el corredor siendo identificada por el trío. ― ¿No pueden dejar de pelear por Shido al menos una vez al día? ―

Aquella persona era nada más y nada menos que Mana, la hermana de Shido y una de las nuevas chicas que ingresaron en la institución. Ella compartía los mismos rasgos físicos que su hermano, mismos ojos y mismo cabello, pero se diferenciaban por la altura y el sexo. Se podría decir que era como una versión femenina de su hermano, sin contar la versión que creó Kotori para poder sellar los poderes de Miku.

― Pero Mana, Origami comenzó ― Decía Tohka, excusándose del pequeño alboroto que había ocasionado junto a Origami.

― Tohka, no es necesario que mientas cuando observé todo. ― Dijo Mana mirando seriamente a Tohka quien desvió la mirada para posteriormente ver a Origami. ― Senpai, ¿no deberías estar ayudando a Kaguya y a Yuzuru con la decoración del concurso de comida? ―

EL ex miembro de AST se sintió apenada ante eso ya que había olvidado ayudar a las gemelas con la decoración.

― Y tú mi querido hermano. ― Señalando a su hermano para decirle algo que él no se esperaba. ― ¿Por qué _Nightmare_ se encuentra aquí? ―

Y la suerte de Shido comenzaba a fallarle en tiempos de extrema necesidad. Mirando a su hermanita quien se cruzó de brazos, sintió la necesidad urgente de escapar de ahí debido a la historia que tenía Mana con Kurumi.

― ¿Y bien, hermano?

― Bueno, y-yo

― Vaya, vaya, Shido-san. ― Los ojos de Mana se abrieron más al escuchar la voz de su némesis. ― Había olvidado que tenías una hermana tan adorable. ―

La pobre de Mana no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al escuchar eso último proveniente de la persona con la que ha tratado desde siempre.

― ¿Qué sucede Mana-chan? ― La chica de coletas se acercó lentamente a Mana abrazándola de sorpresa. ― ¿No te gusta que Kurumi-neesan te dé un abrazo? ―

La peli azul se mostró en blanco al sentir su rostro pegado al pecho de la chica. ¿Por qué ella estaba haciendo eso? Shido estaba sorprendido y ligeramente asustado ya que sintió un poco de presión por parte de Origami quien miraba a Kurumi con ligero temor como enojo al recordar todo lo que significaba ella.

Al notar esto, Shido decidió intervenir antes de que algo malo sucediera.

― Kurumi, ¿cómo has estado? ― Habló Shido intentando calmar la situación.

― Oh, Shido-san. ― La chica miró al joven con una mirada un tanto seductora. ― Me parece que estas bien acompañado por Tohka y Origami. ― Señaló la morena al par de chicas que abrazaban fuertemente a Shido.

― Así es Kurumi, pero alguien está interrumpiéndome ― Dijo Tohka para voltear a ver a Origami quien no se dejó intimidar por las palabras de su rival.

― AL contrario, tú no dejas que Shido y yo consumamos nuestro amor. ― Contraataco la albina enseñándole la lengua al espíritu catalogada como la princesa.

Kurumi al ver esto quería reír al ver a ese par que estaban aferradas a Shido. Después de eso, la chica de coletas regresó a ver a Mana quien estaba aun ligeramente asustada por su actitud.

― Descuida Mana. ― La peli azul se sintió como un pequeño gatito a punto de sufrir el ataque de un amante de los gatos. ― No me comeré a Shido de esa manera, pero sí me lo _comeré_. ―

Aquello sonrojo a Mana a más no poder ya que no se podía soltar del agarre de Kurumi. La joven de coletas estaba riendo por dentro al ver la situación de los dos hermanos y se sentía bien el saber que esto podría hacerlo siempre que pueda. Sin embargo, en la azotea se encontraba la verdadera Kurumi quien había llegado a la escuela con el afán de acabar con aquel clon rebelde suyo que se negaba a morir y que estaba apartando poco a poco de su lado a su Shido.

― No dejaré que me lo quiten ― Dijo Kurumi mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro.

Y con ello, Kurumi ingresó a la escuela dispuesta a arruinar la felicidad de la que ella misma se privaba, una felicidad a la cual calificó como una farsa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Un reloj cuyas manecillas van en sentido contrario

22 de noviembre de 2017

Shido Itsuka estaba en serios aprietos que para muchas personas sería como estar en el paraíso cuando numerosas chicas luchaban por ti. Tohka y Origami habían estado discutiendo lo suficiente como para que él tuviese que intervenir a fin de no llegar a conflictos mayores.

― Chicas, no es necesario que peleen ― Declaró el joven tomando las manos de ambas mientras veía como las dos se lanzaban chispas con la mirada. ― Por favor, deténganse ―

Las miradas de los jóvenes del instituto sobre ellos lograban poner nervioso a Shido quien no quería ver que ninguna de las dos dijera algo que lastimase a la otra.

― Origami, es momento de que te retires ― Dijo Tohka con una convicción sin precedentes.

― Creo que la única persona que debe de retirarse res tú ― Respondió la albina mostrándose estoica ante el comentario de la peli morada.

Kurumi, quien hasta ese momento estaba junto a Mana viendo la escena, se había cansado de ver la escena que armaban esas dos. De un segundo a otro, la morena tomó a Shido de la mano una vez que las dos jóvenes lo dejaron libre y se lo llevó de ahí corriendo para sorpresa de las rivales en el amor por Shido.

― ¡Kurumi! ― Gritaron ambas chicas al ver como Kurumi se llevaba de ahí a Shido.

― «Kotori no mentía al momento de decirme que Kurumi había cambiado» ― Pensaba Mana mientras veía como Tohka y Origami se sentían frustradas de perder a su hermano. ― Oigan chicas, ¿no quieren ir por un poco de comida? ― Preguntó la hermana de Shido en un intento de animar a ambas chicas.

― ¿Comida? ― Preguntó Tohka con mucho interés.

― Yo paso, tengo que atender otros asuntos no relacionados con Shido, con su permiso. ― Respondió Origami retirándose de ahí no sin antes decirle unas cosas a su rival. ― Deberías de aprender a cocinar para Shido en vez de comer ―

Para Tohka aquello no tuvo gracia logrando que se enfureciera al ver como Origami se iba de ahí.

― Tohka, tranquila ― Habló Mana intentando calmar a la posible futura esposa de su hermano la cual estaba hecha un mar de enojos. ― Juro que podrás comer todo lo que quieras ―

― ¿Todo lo que yo quiera? ― La mirada que Tohka tenía en el rostro logró causarle escalofríos a Mana ya que sabía perfectamente por parte de Kotori que la llamada princesa era de temer para los bolsillos de Ratatoskr ― Entonces quiero comer todo lo que hay en el menú de la cafetería y eso sin olvidar la comida que hay en las máquinas expendedoras… ah y por poco se me olvida una pizza que salió en el centro comercial que lleva cuatro quesos ―

Al momento de escuchar eso, la pobre de Mana sintió un miedo mayor que el de hace unos momentos al ver a _Nightmare_ en la escuela.

― «¿En qué rayos me acabo de meter?» ―

En otro lado, Kurumi seguía corriendo sosteniendo a un Shido que apenas y lograba seguirle el paso a la chica. En el fondo de su ser, Shido agradecía con mucha gratitud que la chica de coletas le haya sacado de ese apuro. Después de unos cuantos segundos de correr otro poco, los dos llegaron a un pasillo vacío para sorpresa del peli azul.

― Shido-san ― Habló Kurumi en un tono juguetón típico de la chica.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kurumi? ― Preguntó Shido ya que la atmosfera del lugar le daba mala espina. ― ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? ―

Kurumi en ese momento soltó una pequeña risilla que confundió al chico.

― Sabes que estas en peligro, pero no sabes qué tipo de _peligro_ ― Informó ella haciendo ligero énfasis en la palabra peligro cosa que alarmó más al joven Itsuka. ― Le dije a Mana que te comería, pero, te deseo comer de otra manera ―

En ese momento Shido se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Kurumi.

― Y-Yo no sé por qué me quieres comer ― Respondió Shido mientras retrocedía un poco al ver aquella mirada pervertida que sólo Kurumi podía poseer ― Lo mejor será volver ―

Justo cuando Shido se iba a dar la vuelta para escapar, Kurumi se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo rodeando al joven sus brazos. Shido al ver esto se sonrojo a más no poder y casi se desmaya al ver la sonrisa tierna e inocente que Kurumi le había dado.

― Te engañe, Shido-san ― Dijo ella mientras veía a su Shido todo sonrojado ― Era una broma ―

El joven Itsuka no pudo más que sentir alivio ante eso.

― Pero un día que te descuides, en verdad te comeré y dejaré que tú también me comas como símbolo de nuestro amor ― Y nuevamente Kurumi había logrado hacer que Shido sintiera temor por ella, un hermoso temor romántico. ― Vamos Shido-san, sé que quieres mi cuerpo ― Decía juguetonamente ella al ver como Shido sudaba de nervios para su deleite.

― ¡K-Kurumi!

La sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Kurumi provocaba que sintiera que en cualquier momento perdería sus estribos dejando de lado a que sus instintos básicos salieran a flote para poder tomar a Kurumi como suya. Él tantas noches había soñado con poder rescatarla de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, aquella oscuridad que ella misma creo para proteger su corazón del dolor.

De un momento a otro, Shido tomo a la peli negra de los hombros sorprendiéndola por el acto. La mirada que él reflejaba estaba llena de determinación y sinceridad al igual que la primera vez que ellos dos se conocieron. Shido llevó su mano cerca del rostro de Kurumi para retirar esos cabellos que cubrían su ojo en forma de reloj.

― Shido

La voz de Kurumi denotaba nerviosismo como alegría al sentir la mano de su amado.

― Siempre he amado ver tus ojos ― Dijo Shido mirando aquel par carmesí con dorado de ella. ― Tu ojo izquierdo es muy lindo, Kurumi ―

La chica al escuchar eso sintió sus mejillas arder por el rubor que apareció en ellas; la mirada que le regalaba Shido estaba haciendo que la chica cayera nuevamente enamorada de él, más de lo que podría estar. Soltando su otro hombro, Shido puso sus manos en el rostro de Kurumi quien se sentía maravillada por el tacto del joven.

― Shido, ¿m-me amas? ―

Aquella pregunta hecha por la chica hizo reír ligeramente al chico quien no soltó a la chica que más dolores de cabeza le ha causado.

― Por supuesto que te amo, ― Respondió el joven Itsuka para acercarse lentamente a los labios de Kurumi quien esperaba ansiosa probar aquellos labios. ― Te amaré por siempre ―

La distancia entre los labios estaba acortándose entre ambos, por primera vez el chico podría sellar en teoría a una parte del espíritu de Kurumi.

BANG

El sonido ensordecedor de un disparo interrumpió la escena que ambos habían formado, separándose rápidamente para buscar el origen del sonido. En el piso del pasillo, frente a ellos, se abrió un portal oscuro que los dos conocían a la perfección siendo Kurumi la que más lo conocía.

― ¿Por qué me sigues causando problemas, yo? ―

Del portal salió Kurumi, la verdadera Kurumi, quien llevaba puesto su vestido astral activado y con sus dos pistolas en mano.

― K-Kurumi

Los ojos de Shido se abrieron de sorpresa y de miedo al ver a la verdadera Kurumi frente a ambos y sintiendo como la otra Kurumi buscaba su protección abrazándolo. Una vez que la verdadera Kurumi salió de su portal, un ambiente tenso se hizo presente y más con la sonrisa que la joven le mostraba a la pareja.

― Es bueno verte de nuevo, Shido-san ― Dijo la chica del vestido saludando formalmente al joven quien le miró con seriedad cosa que no pasó desapercibida por parte de la joven. ― ¿Tanto te desagrada mi visita, Shido-san?

― ¿Vienes a matarla? ― Preguntó el chico sin rodeos a la Kurumi verdadera. ― ¿Vienes a matarla como lo has querido hacer anteriormente? ―

― Parece que ya sabes lo que voy a realizar, felicitaciones ― Aludió la joven para apuntar directamente a Shido en el rostro ― ¿Puedes apartarte? ―

La otra Kurumi miraba con temor las acciones de su otro yo debido a que tenía miedo de perder al peli azul. De un movimiento a otro, la copia de Kurumi se interpuso entre Shido y su verdadero yo sorprendiendo a Kurumi, pero dejando a Shido con un gran temor que el no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

― Lo siento, Shido ― Dijo la peli negra con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos que su yo notó. ― Fueron bellos recuerdos ―

― Kurumi ― La voz de Shido estaba quebrándose al ver como la chica que él rescató se sacrificaba por él.

La verdadera Kurumi miraba aquella melosa escena con celos ya que ella quería ser la persona a la que Shido amara y no un simple recuerdo. La ira inundaba su cuerpo y aquella oscuridad se apoderaba de su corazón. Un simple recuerdo, un recuerdo que jamás debió de existir había logrado apartar a Shido de su lado.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla sorprendiendo a Shido como a su recuerdo.

― Muere

Con su dedo en el gatillo, el disparo que acabaría de una vez por todas con aquel recuerdo.

― ¡Kurumi!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Al tiempo quizás pedirle tiempo**

* * *

― ¡Kurumi!

El grito desesperado de Shido al ver como la bala salía dispara del cañón en dirección hacia la Kurumi que buscaba salvar provocaban un sentimiento de impotencia. Sin embargo, el disparo jamás llegaría hacia la clon de Kurumi quien estaba estupefacta al ver la bala desaparecer frente a sus ojos y notar como su verdadero yo se encontraba temblando.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Se preguntó Shido en voz alta al ver aquello para después notar a Kurumi quien temblaba. ― Kurumi, ¿te encuentras bien? ― Preguntó él alarmado al ver como temblaba la verdadera Kurumi.

― Cállate ― Respondió la chica mientras soltaba las pistolas y llevaba ambas manos a su ojo en forma de reloj. ― ¡Sólo cállate de una maldita vez! ―

― Hermana ― Habló la otra Kurumi en preocupación al ver a la verdadera temblando.

Shido en ese momento se acercó a la chica quien seguía temblando y con sus manos cubriendo su ojo. El joven no sabía que le sucedía a la chica, ni mucho menos sabía que hacer al verla en ese estado. Al momento que se acercó a ella recibió un golpe por parte de Kurumi haciéndolo caer.

― ¡Shido! ― Gritó la otra Kurumi llegando a lado de Shido notando sangre en el pecho de él. ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Preguntó ella alarmada.

― Sí, me encuentro bien ― Respondió el chico mientras notaba el líquido carmesí que ensuciaba su uniforme entendiendo el por qué Kurumi se cubría su ojo. ― Kurumi, algo le pasa a tu ojo, ¿no es así? ―

La chica al escuchar la voz de Shido nuevamente le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y desprecio que no pasó desapercibida por el chico, una mirada muy contraria a la que usualmente tenía la chica en sus encuentros con él. La otra Kurumi miraba de manera triste a la verdadera ya que se encontraba sufriendo ella sola en ese momento.

― Déjame ayudarte ― Dijo nuevamente el chico mientras se levantaba para ponerse frente a la chica quien le miraba con dolor evidente. ― Déjame ver que tienes ―

Al momento de acercarse, nuevamente recibió un golpe, pero esta vez era un golpe que carecía de fuerza y rapidez a diferencia del anterior. La joven espíritu al ver que el chico no retrocedía dio otro golpe, pero esta vez fue interceptado por el chico quien no perdería el tiempo una vez más.

― Detente ya ― La voz llena de firmeza de Shido provocó que el enojo en Kurumi creciera intentando zafarse del agarre que tenía Shido sobre ella. ― Detente, ¿qué no ves que quiero ayudarte? ―

― ¡Tú no buscas ayudarme! ― Grito Kurumi llorando y lanzando el otro golpe contra Shido quien tomó el otro brazo de Kurumi logrando tenerla atrapada y viendo como la chica bajaba la cabeza ocultando su mirada. ― Tú sólo quieres quedar bien ―

Gotas rojas caían al suelo provocando que la otra Kurumi mirase con horror aquella escena. Las lágrimas que bajaban del ojo derecho contrastaban con las gotas de sangre que descendían por la mejilla izquierda. Shido era incapaz de creer que la chica estuviera en ese estado.

― ¿Crees que me entiendes? ― La voz quebrada de la joven provocaba tristeza tanto en Shido como en la otra Kurumi. ― ¿Crees que me podrás ayudar? ―

La chica al no escuchar respuesta de parte del joven soltó una carcajada.

― Vez, eres incapaz de responderme pese a las muchas veces que me has dicho que me salvarás. ― En ese momento Kurumi alzó la mirada para ver aquellos ojos que tanto la habían cautivado. ― Sólo eres un chico tratando de ser un héroe que es incapaz de salvar a las chicas ―

Shido junto a la clon de Kurumi miraban con horror el ojo izquierdo el cual se encontraba sin brillo y sangrante.

― ¿Crees que podrás ayudarme, Shido-san? ― Preguntó nuevamente con voz quebrada mientras veía la mirada triste del chico. ― ¿Crees que podrás salvarnos de nosotras mismas cuando el dolor nos invada? ―

El chico en ese momento recordó a Tohka en su modo inverso y el peligro que representaba la joven cuando sus sentimientos estaban desbordados con amargo dolor en sus corazones.

― Recordaste a tu _novia,_ recordaste a la princesa ― Kurumi en esos momentos sentía un gran odio hacia Tohka al recordar las veces que los había visto juntos tomados de la mano. ― La amas más que a cualquier chica, pero la sigues dejando de lado por mí, eso no es lo correcto Shido-san ―

― Detente ― Pidió la otra Kurumi a la verdadera quien volteó a verle con ojos llenos de odio de igual forma. ― Kurumi, sé que no debía haberme escapado, sé que te desobedecí y lo lamento. ―

― ¿No es muy tarde para pedir disculpas, mi tonta yo? ― Se burló la morena al ver su versión más débil de sí misma. ― Sabes perfectamente que tú no eres nada a lado mío, sólo eres un recuerdo que merece desaparecer en el tiempo. ― Sentenció ella.

― ¡Ya basta! ― Gritó Shido mirando con firmeza a Kurumi ― ¿Por qué tienes que se así Kurumi? ¿Por qué tienes que cargar con el dolor que tienes dentro? ―

― Tú no sabes nada del dolor ― La expresión de rabia en el rostro de la chica crecía cada vez más. ― Tú no sabes nada del dolor por el que he pasado, pero si sabes que soy un monstruo porque tu dulce hermanita de lo dijo ―

― Lo que me ha dicho Mana es contrario a tus acciones ― Shido pudo notar aquella tristeza que el clon de Kurumi poseía en los ojos de la verdadera; era un dolor que llevaba años creciendo como una semilla y que, al brotar aquel fruto su corazón sufría ― Tú y ella son la misma, tú como Kurumi y ella como Kurumi, no son diferentes ―

Ambas chicas miraron a Shido con una mirada algo triste, sobre todo la verdadera chica.

― Cuando ella me pidió salir, pensé que eras tú tendiéndome una trampa ― Aquella confesión causo un dolor en la otra Kurumi la cual sabía a la perfección que ese día, Shido le tenía miedo. ― Pero después ella me mostró quien era, eras tú, eras aquella Kurumi en el techo la cual pedía ser salvada y a la que quiero salvar. ―

Ante esas palabras una rabia enorme comenzó a crecer en la verdadera, mientras que la otra Kurumi lloraba ligeramente al escuchar tales palabras.

― Y antes de que digas algo ― Acercándose ligeramente al rostro de Kurumi, la chica sintió que algo iba diferente ― Prometí salvarla, prometí salvarte. ―

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Shido había posado sus labios contra los de Kurumi quien no esperaba aquella acción. La clon de Kurumi como Kurumi de repente sintieron como si algo taladrara sus cabezas, como si algo que ambas habían olvidado, regresaran a sus mentes.

Entonces recordaron.

Era un día soleado y brillante, un hermoso día para disfrutar con la familia, pero lamentablemente una tragedia había opacado la belleza de aquel día. Un extraño fenómeno físico había ocurrido en Europa como en Asia, un inmenso agujero negro de características impresionantes había aparecido de la nada y se había llevado poco menos de la mitad de ambos continentes.

La gente lloraba aquel desastre que sin previo aviso cobró la vida de millones de personas. En un lugar en Japón, una familia se encontraba mirando con tristeza las noticias del siniestro.

― ¿Cómo se encuentran los muchachos? ― Preguntaba una mujer de cabello negro a un hombre mientras miraba a la niña dormida en su regazo.

― Murieron ― Respondió el hombre con frustración en su voz. ― La compañía perdió a la mitad de sus hombres ―

― Tranquilo, todo estará bien ― Dijo aquella bella mujer en un intento de calmar al hombre que estaba frente a ella. ― Además, Kurumi está feliz de que estuvieras sano y salvo. ―

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del hombre al ver a la niña quien dormía plácidamente junto a su madre. Al ver a su familia a salvo, una enorme tranquilidad relajaba su cuerpo ligeramente después de haber recibido la noticia del fallecimiento de numerosos colegas y amigos.

― Tendré que viajar a Europa la siguiente semana, una vez que los vuelos se reanuden ― informó el señor mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a lado de su mujer y su hija ― Se ven tan hermosas las dos, tú y Kurumi son lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida ―

Dándoles un beso a ambas, el señor se quedó junto a ellas disfrutando de un pequeño momento que tenía con su familia.

― Extrañare esto, sabes ― Habló el hombre de cabellos oscuros buscando despejar su mente.

― Sólo te irás unas semanas, no creo que a Kurumi le moleste ― Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la mujer de mirada carmesí ― Además, en pocas horas será el cumpleaños de nuestra niña y dudo mucho que quieras ver a tu hija preocupada por ti. ―

El hombre soltó una risa al escuchar tal excusa de su mujer.

― Bien, lo que sea por mi niña ― En ese momento el padre de Kurumi le miró al verla moverse ligeramente mientras yacía dormida. ― Lo mejor será hablar más bajo, no quiero despertarla aún ―

― Eres muy ruidoso ― Se quejó ella con ligera diversión.

De repente el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose se escuchó alertando a la familia y causando temor en los mismos.

― ¿Quién anda ahí? ― Preguntó el señor levantándose de su asiento sin recibir respuesta alguna para girarse y ver a su mujer ― Lleva a Kurumi a la habitación, iré a investigar ―

― Pero-

― Nada de peros, vayan arriba, en un momento subo ― Dije el azabache mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de su esposa y le daba un beso en la frente. ― Cuida a Kurumi ―

La mujer, con Kurumi en brazos, asintió con ligeras lágrimas asomándose por el temor de que algo malo sucediese. Con rapidez, la madre subió las escaleras con el fin de resguardarse en su habitación, pero algo le decía que no debía llevar a su hija junto a ella.

― ¿Quién anda ahí? ― Escucho la voz de su marido en la planta inferior hasta escuchar una voz que le llamó la atención.

― Es bueno verte de nuevo ― Dijo alguien cuya voz reflejaba confianza ― ¿Dónde está mi dinero? ―

― No tengo tú dinero ― La señora podía escuchar temor en la voz de su esposo, cosa que le aterraba. ― Hoy no lo tengo, sólo tengo una parte, tú sabes lo que pasó en Europa ―

― «Debo de llevar a Kurumi a la habitación de huéspedes» ― Pensaba la mujer con cierta desesperación notando que su hija se estaba despertando. ― Kurumi, que bueno que despiertas mi niña ―

― ¿Mamá? ― Preguntó la niña algo somnolienta.

― Sí, tranquila ― Respondió la señora quien apenas y abrió la puerta del cuarto con algo de esfuerzo para no soltar a su hija. ― Kurumi, ¿quieres jugar a las escondidas? ―

La niña al ver a su madre no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría.

― Me parece que sí, bueno, no hagas ruido ya que papá va a buscar ― Decía la madre de Kurumi mientras le daba un beso a su hija mientras la escondía en el ropero que se encontraba en aquel lugar. ― No salgas hasta que cuentes hasta 100 mentalmente ―

En su alegría, Kurumi había aceptado viendo como su madre sonreía por ello.

― Bueno, nos vemos hija, cuídate. ― Y así, la madre cerró las puertas del ropero dejando a su pequeña adentro.

Y después, nada.

Shido se encontraba mirando a Kurumi quien tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro al recordar aquel pasaje de su vida. El guardián de las chicas miraba al último espíritu quien temblaba en los brazos de él, entonces, un ruido de algo cayendo al suelo lo alarmó ya que vio como la otra Kurumi caía inconsciente al suelo.

― ¡Kurumi! ― Exclamó al ver a la azabache en el suelo para después voltear a ver a la verdadero quien seguía temblando. ― Tranquila, todo estará bien, no pasa nada yo-

― Mamá ― Dijo la morena con voz quebrada ― No te vayas mamá, no te vayas ―

El chico miró preocupadamente a la chica quien temblaba más y más, pero antes de poder decir algo, Kurumi grito desgarradoramente con mucho dolor.

― ¡Mamá! ―


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **El dolor que mata al corazón**

* * *

― ¡Mamá! ―

El grito lleno de dolor que Kurumi había lanzado había provocado que Shido sintiera el dolor que el alma de Kurumi cargaba. Al mirar aquellos ojos notó la oscuridad a la que la chica tristemente se encontraba encadenada por el dolor causado por lo humanos una vez más.

― ¡Detente, Kurumi! ― Pidió Shido moviendo ligeramente a la azabache la cual no reaccionaba ante eso. ― Kurumi, vamos ―

Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos y el horror de revivir cada escena de aquel pasado enfermaba a Kurumi cada vez más y más. Para Shido, el ver a la joven así le provocaba ira como temor, sentimiento que no sentía desde que Wescott llevó a Tohka al modo inverso.

― ¿Por qué? ― La voz quebrada de Kurumi capto la atención de Shido ― ¿Por qué tenía que suceder eso? ―

Un temblor comenzó a ser sentido por Rito y los cristales de los ventanales estallaban en sincronía. Shido sabía a la perfección que algo estaba sucediendo y era el evento que trataba de evitar a toda costa.

«― Maldición, necesito hacer algo antes de que esto empeore. ―»

Al otro lado de la escuela sonaba la alarma de advertencia sobre los terremotos espaciales alarmó a los estudiantes. En medio de todo el ajetreo se encontraban Mana y Kotori las cuales no sabían lo que sucedía o la razón por la que aquella alarma se disparó.

― Reine, ¿qué sucede? ― En ese momento Kotori contacto con su asistente para que le informara que sucedía.

― Parece ser que se detecto actividad ― Informó la albina mientras veía los datos arrojados y la imagen de Kurumi en la pantalla. ― Lo mejor será buscar a Kurumi ―

― ¿Kurumi? ― La joven comandante no le gustaba para nada aquella información.

Mana al escuchar aquello le dio mala espina. Ella conocía a la perfección las habilidades de aquella chica y lo peligroso que puede llegar a tornarse la situación cuando se trata de lidiar con ese espíritu.

― Hay una segunda anomalía, el clon de Kurumi también esta liberando poder. ― Para Reine eso no era nada bueno.

Las dos chicas se miraron, sorprendidas por ese otro dato. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

― ¡Chicas! ― Un grito llamó la atención de las chicas.

― Tohka ― Murmuró Kotori al ver a la joven de mirada violeta acercándose a ellas. ― ¿Qué sucede? ―

Tohka se encontraba ahora frente a Kotori sosteniendo una bolsa con algunos bocadillos.

― Me alegra haberlas encontrado, la alarma de los espíritus sonó y no vi a Shido por ningún lado. ― Informó la chica con preocupación en su rostro debido a la ausencia de Shido. ― ¿Shido se encuentra bien? ― Preguntó la joven con una mirada llena de temor.

― No lo sé, debemos buscarlo. ― Le respondió Kotori quien estaba igual de preocupada que Tohka.

En ese momento Mana sacó un aparato de su bolsillo, algo parecido a un teléfono. En ese momento llegó la información del lugar donde se hallaba Kurumi y su clon; si la información era correcta su hermano también se encontraría junto a ellas.

― Sé dónde se encuentra Kurumi y la verdadera ― Les informó Mana a las chicas.

― No debemos perder más tiempo, sabemos como es Kurumi y lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser. ― Kotori en esos momentos tenían una gran preocupación debido al hecho de que no sólo su hermano estaba en peligro, sino toda la ciudad. ― Reine, necesitó que le digas a las gemelas que ayuden a los estudiantes y que se preparen por si acaso todo se sale de control ―

― Entendido comandante, suerte. ― Y así la mujer cortó la señal con Kotori.

Sin perder más tiempo, Tohka y Kotori accedieron a sus vestidos astrales para poder ir y hacerle frente a la chica. Por su lado, Shido trataba de detener todo sin tener que recurrir a las chicas como siempre. Sabía perfectamente que Kurumi era de temer, pero ahora, debía detenerla y evitar que asesinara a sangre fría a su clon.

― Kurumi, detén esto ahora. ― Le decía Shido intentando acercarse sólo para repelido por ella.

― ¡Aléjate! ― Grito la chica con evidente ira en su voz.

― ¡Vas a terminar con la vida de personas inocentes! ― Le gritó Shido en un intento desesperado de hacer entrar en razón a la chica.

― ¡Nadie es inocente en este mundo! ― Le respondió la joven mientras le apuntaba con aquellas pistolas. ― Ni siquiera tú. ―

En un arrebato de ira, ella comenzó a dispararle a Shido sin siquiera apuntar. Él sabía que sólo era un juego, era su manera de demostrar su superioridad ante todos con el afán de acrecentar aquel miedo en sus víctimas.

― ¿No me ibas a salvar, Shido-san? ― La voz de Kurumi pasó a una llena de locura mientras disparaba cada vez con más precisión. ― ¿O sólo era un intento para que me besaras y me dejaras como a las otras? ―

― ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ― Grito Shido sin comprender a lo que se refería Kurumi.

― Mírate, no las amas, sólo lo haces porque es lo correcto. ― Le dijo la chica mientras llevaba su pistola a su sien con el afán de dispararse. ― ¿No ves que te engañas sólo a ti mismo? ―

Apretando el gatillo, la munición de Kurumi salió y gracias a eso dos clones más de ella aparecieron. Shido conocía perfectamente la técnica, ella traería más clones suyos. En ese momento escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo y una llamarada salió en dirección de Kurumi quien se aparto con rapidez.

― ¡Aléjate de mi hermano! ― El grito de Kotori llegó a oídos de Shido quien volteó encontrándose con Mana, Tohka y por supuesto, su hermana Kotori.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Kurumi quien llevó sus manos a su espalda.

― ¿Vienes a salvar a tu hermano? ― Preguntó Kurumi viendo como Kotori apretaba el agarre de su alabarda. ― ¿Para qué vienes a salvarlo? ―

― Kurumi, sabía que no habías cambiado. ― Expresó Tohka mientras invocaba su espada y viendo a los dos clones que su enemiga había traído consigo. ― No dejare que le hagas daño a Shido. ―

La original le dedico una sonrisa a la princesa. La chica al ver a Kurumi notó que mostraba una faceta completa de locura total.

― ¿Cuál es la razón de amar a Shido-san cuando ambas saben que el jamás les hará caso? ― Shido escuchó eso y notó un ligero titubear en su hermana que no paso desapercibido por la chica. ― Te das cuenta de que tu hermano jamás te va a notar nunca por aquel principió de hermanos. ―

Kotori gruño por culpa de aquellas palabras que Kurumi le ha dicho.

― Deberías de guardar silencio, no eres nadie para hablar así de Shido. ― Le interrumpió Tohka mientras se abalanzaba contra las dos Kurumi creadas por la original que apenas y esquivaban las estocadas de Tohka.

Shido al ver todo intento ayudar a su compañera, pero de repente fue tomado de ambos brazos por otro par de clones de Kurumi que miraban lascivamente al chico. La risa de Kurumi llegó a los oídos de Shido y este centro su vista en su hermana Kotori quien entro su vestido astral para poder hacerle frente a la chica que le privaba de su movimiento.

― Y aún así intentan salvarlo, ¿por qué lo deseas tanto Kotori? ― Unas llamas llegaron hasta la posición de Kurumi quien con un disparo de su pistola las extinguió.

― Porque amo a Shido sin importar nada. ― Fue la respuesta de Kotori mientras apuntaba a la chica con su alabarda. ― Y si es necesario dar mi vida por Shido, no me importará jamás morir. ―

Con aquella respuesta de parte de la chica, Kurumi estalló en risa mientras volteaba a ver a un Shido que no podía tragarse aquellas palabras.

― Ella te ama Shido-san y tú ni siquiera eres capaz de verlo, siempre con la excusa de los hermanos. ― Dijo en tono burlón la chica del reloj en el ojo mientras se apuntó nuevamente en la sien para dispararse y así invocar más clones. ― Veamos hasta donde sus palabras son verdad, llevemos a tu hermanita hasta el extremo para ver si no miente. ―

― ¡Kurumi detén esto! ― Le grito Shido intentando zafarse del agarre de la chica.

Al ver como su presa buscaba escapar, Kurumi sintió un calor recorrer aquella zona especial que en más de una ocasión ha anhelado ser de Shido. La chica con un chasquido envió al resto de sus clones a combatir contra Efreet y la Princesa con el afán de detenerlas. Tohka como Kotori usaban sus armas para desviar los disparos de las chicas que buscaban, pese a las ordenes de la original, dañarlas para que Shido-san sucumbiera a la desesperación y se entregara a ellas.

― Maldita sea ― En ese momento una de las copias golpeó a Kotori. ― Son más fuertes que antes. ―

Y era verdad, con el tiempo Kurumi aprendió mucho de las chicas, así como su combate de pelea.

― No dejare que lastimen a Shido. ― Gritaba Tohka mientras apartaba con su espada a muchas de las copias temporales de la chica.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se plasmaba en el rostro de Kurumi al ver las dificultades que las chicas tenían. Mana, quien había sido ignorada, llegó a lado de la copia inconsciente que yacía en el suelo y que sabía que se trataba de aquella rebelde Kurumi que profesó su amor por su hermano momentos atrás.

― No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Mana. ― En ese momento Kurumi apuntó hacia Mana quien se encontraba desarmada a lado de la otra Kurumi. ― ¿Por qué quieres salvar a una copia si en todo este tiempo has intentado asesinarme? ― Preguntó la chica mientras se relamía los labios. ― Has de saber igual que tu hermano, pero tal vez, no mejor que él. ―

La hermana no vio aquello con buenos ojos y espero el momento en que su vida terminase.

― Pero ¿qué esta pasando? ― Gritó Kurumi al ver que su arma se llenaba de escarcha.

Mana notó eso y miró a otro lado notando al final del pasillo la figura de una niña pequeña en un traje verde junto a un muñeco en la mano.

― Vaya Shido-san, ¿estas teniendo problemas matrimoniales con tu nueva novia? ― Preguntó aquel muñeco el cual era Yoshinon junto a Yoshino quien se sonrojo por los comentarios de su compañero.

― Yoshinon, eso no se dice. ― Le regaño la niña quien volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Shido para ver que estaba en serios aprietos. ― D-Detente ― Pidió ella a una Kurumi seria quien le regaló una fría mirada.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Shido en ese momento vio como Kurumi se alejaba de él para caminar tranquilamente hacia la niña. Kotori y Tohka vieron a Yoshino sintiendo un temor grande al notar como la chica se acercaba lentamente a la pequeña.

― ¡Yoshino, corre! ― Kotori grito mientras alejaba fuera a una de las Kurumi.

Tohka por su parte estaba angustiada a más no poder viendo la desesperación en los ojos de Shido. La maldad de Kurumi, la preocupación de Shido y el peso de no poder protegerlo. El corazón angustiado de Tohka comenzó a acelerar cada vez más y más hasta el punto de que perdía la concentración recibiendo golpe tras golpe de las copias de Kurumi. Una sensación fría se apoderaba de ella, aquella misma que el propio Wescott liberó.

― Tu, sólo eres un estorbo ― Pronunció Kurumi mientras apuntaba hacia Yoshino.

La niña retrocedió unos pasos viendo con temo a la chica. Los gritos desesperados de Shido se hicieron presentes y las chicas buscaban zafarse del combate para rescatar a su amiga. Presionando el gatillo, Kurumi disparo hacia Yoshino quien cayó al piso con el disparo.

― ¡Yoshino! ― El grito desesperado de Shido se hizo presente.

Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Shido al ver el cuerpo de su amiga impactando el suelo mientras su hermana Mana le daba un puñetazo al suelo. Kotori al ver eso sintió como su ira crecía, pero en eso notó como las copias de Kurumi dejaron de moverse mostrando un rostro incrédulo mientras veían en dirección hacia Yoshino.

― Ella lo hizo ― Murmuró una de las copias quien bajo sus armas mientras veía a la original de pie frente al cuerpo de la niña.

― Sí, lo hizo. ― Fue la respuesta de otra dejando desconcertada a Kotori.

Todo estaba en silencio. Ella había muerto.

― ¡Ahora! ―

La voz de Yoshino se escuchó en el aire alertando a Kurumi quien notó como el cuerpo se quebraba en cristales de hielo.

― ¡Yoshino! ― Grito Shido quien vio por una ventana al ángel Zadkiel de la pequeña y a ella misma montada en él. ― ¡Estás viva! ―

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de la pequeña al ver la felicidad de Shido y sintiéndose mal ligeramente por haberlo engañado.

― Lo siento Kurumi ― Murmuró la pequeña mientras creaba una ventisca que obligo a las Kurumi a soltar al joven Itsuka. ― ¡Salten! ―

En ese momento las hermanas Yamai ingresaron por la ventana con sus vestidos astrales ya puestos. Las gemelas en ese momento, con ayuda de sus ángeles lograron hacer retroceder a las copias de Kurumi quien veía atónita como era sobrepasada en pocos segundos por las chicas.

― Gracias Yoshino, llévate lejos a Kurumi y a Shido ― Le dijo Kaguya a la niña mientras tomaba a la Kurumi que conoció en estos días y la subía al conejo gigante.

― Agradecimiento, gracias y ya no es necesario que estés aquí más tiempo. ― Le respondió Yuzuru mientras tomaba a Shido y lo levantaba. ― Salgan, nosotras nos encargaremos. ―

Sin advertencia, Yuzuru lanzó lejos a Shido quien apenas y se aferró a Zadkiel provocando que Yoshino lo tomase con todas sus fuerzas.

― Sugerencia, Shido deberías bajar de peso ― Comentó Yuzuru mientras veía como la pequeña batallaba para subir al chico.

― ¡No es el momento! ― Le grito molesto Shido para después regalarle una sonrisa a las gemelas. ― Gracias chicas ― Luego de eso miro a su hermana mana la cual también se subió junto a él. ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Preguntó con preocupación al pensar que Kurumi la lastimó.

― No me sucedió nada ― Respondió Mana mientras notaba como las copias de Kurumi desaparecían. ― ¡Kurumi esta escapando! ―

Las gemelas voltearon a ver y efectivamente vieron como la chica abría uno de sus portales para escapar. Lentamente, Tohka caminaba con una mirada fría en su rostro hacia ella después del combate que tuvo contra los recuerdos de la chica. Kotori, quien recibió unos buenos golpes de las copias veía como Tohka se mostraba fría en esos momentos. Con una sonrisa, Kurumi se despidió de la princesa.

― Lo siento Tohka-san, será en otra ocasión ― Dijo ella mientras desaparecía viendo como Tohka alzaba su espada. ― Por ahora, disfruta de Shido mientras puedas ―

― ¡Muere! – Grito ella para golpear el suelo donde Kurumi desapareció, destruyendo una parte de la escuela en el proceso.

Escombros salieron volando e impactaron en muchos lados provocando que las chicas se cubrieran de la metralla. Kotori en esos momentos perdió su transformación al no verse con muchas energías debido a que están no fueron liberadas. Shido al ver que todo acaba salto de Zadkiel para ir directamente con Tohka quien respiraba agitadamente.

― Tohka, ¿te encuentras bien? ― Preguntaba Shido intentando acercarse a la chica quien se giró para darle una cachetada.

Ante la fuerza del golpe, Shido cayó al suelo viendo como Tohka le miraba molesta con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Tohka ― Murmuró él notando en su mirada que ella se encontraba herida.

Girándose, sin ver al chico, la joven huyó del lugar derramando lágrimas y escapando de la vista del chico. No había nada que decir, no existían palabra alguna que decirle al joven. Levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo, Shido procedió a ir tras la princesa dejando a las chicas con un sabor amargo en sus bocas, en especial a Kotori quien fue la que más sufrió por parte de Nightmare.

― Debo arreglar esto. ―


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Frágil corazón**

 **06 de enero de 2018**

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde el atentado de Nightmare en la escuela. Los alumnos habían sido evacuados con éxito por parte de la organización a la que pertenecían ahora Shido y Kotori. Una vez que la amenaza de terremoto espacial, Kotori fue directamente a su nave con el objetivo de informar sobre los hechos que ocurrieron.

― El comité esta esperando su llegada, comandante. ― Anunció Reine a su superior quien asintió sin la fuerza de siempre. ― ¿Sucede algo? ― Preguntó la mujer a la joven quien simplemente negó con su cabeza.

― No sucede nada. ― Respondió Kotori en voz baja mientras las puertas de una habitación se abrieron para ellas. ― Nos vemos ― Dijo la chica para que esas mismas puertas se cerrasen una vez que entró.

Como era de esperar, Reine no se tragó eso y decidió ir a contactar a Shido para que le explicase lo que le sucedía a Kotori.

En la casa Itsuka la situación apenas había mejorado desde que salieron de la escuela. Shido se encontraba sentado y pensativo; Tohka había logrado escapar de Shido y él no sabía nada de ella desde hace horas. A su lado se encontraba Yoshino junto a Miku en un intento de consolar al pobre joven, pero no había palabra alguna que calmase la intranquilidad del joven Itsuka.

― Tranquilo Darling, seguro que ella debe de estar en algún restaurante comiendo algo para tranquilizarse. ― Habló Miku en un intento para calmar a su preciado Shido.

Ella había llegado hace poco y se le fue notificada del evento. Sin siquiera pensarlo, ella pidió ser llevada junto a Shido además de ordenar la búsqueda de Yotagami Tohka.

― ¿Shido-san está triste por Tohka-san? ― La dulce voz de Yoshino apenas y logró hacer que el chico se moviera ligeramente.

― ¡No puedes estar así Darling, ella regresara! ― Gritó ella y pese a sus intentos de consolar al joven, Shido era incapaz de responder.

Miku sentía lástima por Shido al ver como aquel chico que profesó su amor por Tohka hace tiempo, se rendía ante la idea de que esa chica lo odiara. Levantándose de su asiento y parándose frente al chico, Miku alzó su mano para después moverla a gran velocidad en contra del rostro de su amado. Shido sintió aquel golpe lleno de ira y decepción; Yoshino miró con miedo la escena, levantándose de su asiento y alejándose de Shido.

― ¡Ya basta! ― Gritó Miku con lágrimas en los ojos y viendo con enojo al muchacho. ― ¿Por qué te estas dejando caer en la desesperación? ― Exclamó la cantante mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente.

Apenas y podía sentir el golpe que le había dado Miku. Todas las palabras de Kurumi, aquellas palabras hirientes, eran verdad para él.

― Les falle ― Pronunció Shido en voz baja con su mirada sujeta al suelo.

Miku no se dejó convencer, ella iba a sacar a Shido de esa absurda depresión, aunque tuviera que usar sus poderes para lograrlo.

― ¿Perdón? ― Ella ansiaba oír a su amada regresando a ser ese valiente joven que buscó el bienestar de Tohka. ― Dices que nos has fallados, ¿es eso? ― Preguntó Miku con un tono de asombro por las palabras del chico.

― Les he fallado siempre ― Respondió Shido mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños en señal de enojo.

Miku era incapaz de creer lo que decía Shido. Él jamás le había fallado a ninguna ya que siempre buscaba la manera de tener a cada una de las chicas contentas y eso lo sabía ella perfectamente.

― Eso dices tú por las palabras que te dijo Kurumi, ¿pero que hay de nosotras? ― Preguntó Miku mientras se bajaba a la altura del rostro de Shido para acariciarlo y ver que estaba llorando. ― Te duele, a nosotras nos duele igual, pero tú nos has enseñado que nunca abandonamos a quienes amamos. ―

Shido escuchó tales palabras y vio a los ojos a Miku quien le regalo una sonrisa. Yoshino también se acercó rápidamente, abrazando a Shido con todas sus fuerzas y dándole de la misma forma una sonrisa en medio de tantas lágrimas.

― Cuando te di la oportunidad de abandonarla, me demostraste que la amas. ― Las palabras de Miku hacían eco en la mente de Shido trayendo consigo aquel recuerdo de hace tiempo. ― Y cuando ella tomó esa forma, tú mismo la salvaste. ―

El apoyo que le estaban dando Miku como Yoshino comenzaban a hacer entender a Shido, comenzaban a sacarlo de una absurda depresión que el mismo se imponía. Sin vacilar, Miku le dio un beso en la frente a Shido con el fin de transmitir sus propios sentimientos y que el chico se diera cuenta que no estaba solo.

― Gracias chicas ― Dijo Shido quien se levantó con los ojos aun llorosos para abrazar a Miku e invitar a Yoshino al abrazo quien no dudo ni un segundo. ― Gracias por todo. ―

Un abrazo, ese abrazo, fue capaz de hacerle entender aun más a Shido que lo que estaba haciendo no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Wescott antes había logrado invertir a Tohka, la había lastimado para lograrlo, y él pudo salvarla. Se había equivocado, de eso no había duda, pero nunca estuvo solo y jamás lo estaría.

― Ella sólo necesita estar a solas un rato, reflexionar todo lo que vivió hoy, Darling. ― Comentó Miku disfrutando del abrazo que tenía con Shido y Yoshino sintiendo esa calidez que el propio Shido le había dado. ― Tú eres una gran persona, rescataste a Kurumi en cierta forma y la protegiste de su verdadero yo. ―

Tocar a Kurumi era tocar un tema delicado, pero ella sabía que si lo tocaban después sería tarde.

― Por eso mismo quiero que nos cuentes, ¿qué es Kurumi para ti? ― Pidió la chica de cabellos lilas dándole una mirada tierna a su amado Shido quien sonrió ante ello.

― Debo contarles todo, al menos de mi parte. ― Contestó él mientras se dejaba caer al sofá junto con las chicas quienes rieron por la acción. ― ¿Qué significa Kurumi para mí? ― Repitió Shido mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo de su hogar.

Mientras Shido decidía contar aquello, en la planta superior de su casa se encontraba Mana junto a una inconsciente Kurumi quien llevaba horas en ese estado. La hermana de Shido miraba a quien alguna vez fue su enemiga, y que lo seguía siendo en parte, sudar y moverse de un lado a otro como si su mente estuviera en una fuerte pesadillas. Mana tocaba su frente en diferentes tiempos notando un aumento en su temperatura y preocupándola ya que su hermano quería mucho a Kurumi.

― Tranquila, aquí estoy Kurumi, no te dejaré. ― Decía el ex miembro de AST mientras limpiaba el sudor de Kurumi con un trapo y pasaba su mano por su frente. ― Tranquila, sólo son pesadillas. ―

Mana miraba con ligera tristeza a la joven que a la que siempre había intentado matar sufrir ante la verdadera Kurumi.

― Pesadillas ― Murmuró Mana.

Dejando de lado el trapo, Mana decidió salir para contactar a Kotori para saber que hacer con la situación de las dos Kurumi. Sacando su teléfono y marcando un número, Mana logró contactar a la segunda al mando de Kotori.

― ¿Sucede algo, Mana? ― Se escuchó una voz siendo esta la de Reine.

― La situación con Kurumi, se volvió más delicada. ― Dijo la chica a la mujer que llevaba siempre unas ojeras. ― ¿Qué haremos? ―

― Kotori está hablando como el comité, ellos no quieren otro incidente como el de Wescott ― Informó la mujer.

Mana comprendía que el comité buscaba darles paz a las chicas, pero cuando se trataba de Kurumi las cosas cambiaban casi siempre para mal.

― Es probable que citen a Shido a declarar para probar a Kotori. ―

Al escuchar eso último, el rostro de Mana mostró señales de preocupación.

― ¿A qué te refieres con probar? ― Preguntó la hermana menor de Shido con temor en su voz al decir eso último.

― La comandante puede perder su cargo por poner sus sentimientos antes que su deber, cosa que la ONU y el comité buscan anular para evitar otro terremoto espacial. ―

Como un balde con agua fría le hubiera caído a la joven.

― ¿Corte marcial? ― Preguntó nuevamente Mana con el fin de esclarecer sus dudas.

― En efecto. ― Esa respuesta no era algo que ella ansiaba escuchar. ― Kotori Itsuka puede ser juzgada por una corte marcial al establecer que ya no es apta para comandar una rama militar de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas con posibilidades de ser separada de Shido. ― Le informaba Reine en un tono triste.

Pese a sus diferencias en el pasado, Mana era incapaz de desearle un mal a quien ostentó un día el puesto de hermana menor de Shido. Un juzgado militar podía excederse en celo poniendo la pena máxima en una situación tan delicada como lo es el tema de los espíritus.

― ¡Mana! ¿Sigues así? ―

La voz de Reine nuevamente trajo a la chica a la realidad.

― Lo lamento, andaba pensando unas cosas. ― Se disculpó la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

― No sé que sucederá con Kotori, pero necesito hablar con Shido. ― Le dijo la mujer provocando que la joven se levantará de golpe.

― Bien, iré por Shido. ― Contestó Mana para colgar e ir en busca de su hermano.

Bajando las escaleras con rapidez, Mana llegó a donde se encontraba su hermano quien tenía la compañía de las chicas incluidas las recién llegadas hermanas Yamai. Al ver la escena, Mana se dio cuenta que faltaba Tohka deduciendo que las hermanas fueron incapaces de encontrarla.

― Disculpa. ― Habló Yuzuru en un tono ligeramente triste. ― Fuimos incapaces de encontrar a Tohka.

Kaguya, al igual que su hermana, se encontraba triste al no poder ayudar a Shido.

― Lo sentimos mucho, no fuimos útiles esta vez. ― Agregó la otra gemela bajando su vista hasta que sintió como acariciaban su cabeza para nuevamente alzar su mirada y ver una sonrisa gentil de Shido. ― Shido. ―

― Descuiden, ahora es mi turno de hacer las cosas. ― Respondió Shido mientras acariciaba las cabezas de ambas gemelas cuyos rostros se sonrojaron por tal acción. ― Gracias, Kaguya, Yuzuru, pero ahora es mi turno de ayudar a Tohka tal cual hice hace tiempo. ―

Las gemelas sin decir nada abrazaron al chico con todas sus fuerzas llorando ambas sólo para ser rodeadas por los brazos del joven Itsuka quien con ayuda de las chicas se había dado cuenta de sus errores. Mana, quien veía la escena, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ver nuevamente una sonrisa en su hermano, pero sabía que la noticia de Kotori podía ser un trago amargo para todos.

― Hermano.

La escena con las gemelas Yamai se vio interrumpida por Mana quien había llamado a su hermano regalándole una mirada llena de preocupación.

― ¿Cómo sigue ella? ― Preguntó Shido seriamente.

― Tiene pesadillas. ― Respondió Mana para después desviar su mirada. ― Reine, ella, te necesita. ―

Shido al escuchar aquellas palabras recordó a Kotori y las palabras que Kurumi le había regalado.

― Es Kotori, puede que sea juzgada por un tribunal militar para separarla de su cargo. ― Sin titubear, Mana advirtió a Shido lo que podría pasar con su hermana debido al incidente de Kurumi. ― Necesita tu ayuda. ―

En la nave de Kotori, dentro de una habitación se llevaba a cabo una reunión con el comité que estableció una rama militar pare prevenir que alguien como Isaac Wescott retomara la idea de usar a las chicas junto a sus poderes para tomar control total de la realidad. Lamentablemente, un espíritu que no había sido sellado libero cantidades significativas de energía alertando a los altos mandos de Kotori Itsuka.

― ¿Sabe el peligro que usted y todas ellas representan para esta sociedad? ― Preguntaba una mujer de mediana edad a la joven de dieciséis años.

― Conocemos el alcance destructivo de nuestros poderes, por eso Ratatoskr fue creada en primer lugar. ― Contestó Kotori quien sentía la presión de sus superiores.

― Nuestro antecesor fue sabio al preocuparse de esto, lamentablemente Wescott fue más listo que él. ― Dijo otra figura que pertenecía a un señor con uniforme de militar con condecoraciones en su traje. ― Dejar a una niña con complejo de hermano a cargo de una unidad tan importante fue un exceso.

Aquello último molestó a Kotori quien apretó ligeramente los puños.

― Los reportes del objetivo conocido como Nigthmare no son claros, ¿podría ser tan amable de explicarnos? ― Preguntaba ahora otra mujer, siendo esta más joven que la anterior.

Levantándose de su asiento, Kotori hablaría sobre el objetivo que más dolores de cabeza le había dado.

― Hace más de un año, ocurrió un incidente con el sujeto quien al parecer sufrió una insubordinación de una de sus copias pasadas. ― Comenzó a relatar la comandante a sus superiores.

― Continúe, comandante ― Pidió la más joven del grupo.

― En aquel incidente, el sujeto conocido como Itsuka Shido fue capaz de convencer a una copia de Nightmare para que abandonara la vida que llevaba, pero lamentablemente fue censurada por su contraparte original a quien combatí. ― El recuerdo del combate con Kurumi regresó a ella y con el mismo ese temor de perder a Shido una vez más. ― Durante ese incidente yo perdí control de mi poder astral y-

― ¿A qué se refiere con perder el control de sus poderes? ― Le interrumpió la mujer de mediana edad. ― ¿Nos esta diciendo que la comandante de una de las ramas más importantes de la ONU es capaz de perder el control de sus poderes? ―

Kotori ahora se encontraba en aprietos por el uso de sus palabras.

― Desde mi punto de vista, todo se debe a aquellos sentimientos que guarda por su hermano. ― Dijo el militar con asco en sus palabras que era muy evidente para todos los presentes. ― Ustedes junto al resto de las chicas deberían de se resguardadas por las fuerzas de la ONU. ―

― Las chicas jamás aceptarían eso. ― Dijo Kotori con una mirada de preocupación.

― Eso esta fuera de su jurisdicción. ― La señora de mediana edad le regalo una mirada de desprecio a la joven quien se sentía presionada. ― Miles han sido asesinados por aquella chica vestida de lolita gótica, pero ¿por qué no ha sido asesinada como se le ordenó? ―

― Creemos que usted se ve cegada, comandante. ― Nuevamente tomo palabra el militar mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la chica, una que ella no ansiaba ver. ― El comité cree que debería ser separada de su carga como comandante. ―

― P-Pero ― La joven Itsuka ahora se encontraba en ceros.

― Será lo mejor para todos, así podrá despedirse de su hermano. ― Dijo la mujer de menor edad. ― ¿Qué opinan miembros del comité? ―

Además del trío que ha hablado, dos más aparecieron ante los ojos de la pequeña Itsuka.

― La separación de las chicas del contenedor podría ser la mejor o peor decisión. ― Decía un hombre con tono inglés de una edad avanzada. ― Pero el incidente con esta chica fue lamentable, el peso de su cargo es demasiado jovencita. ―

― ¿Qué opina usted, ministro de defensa? ― Preguntó el militar a un hombre de mirada serena y cansada.

El ministro de defensa de Japón, el mismo ministro que autorizo la creación de las AST y que permitió que DEM entrara en juego, se encontraba mirando a la joven Itsuka con desprecio total.

― Agradezca que no se le dan cargos de alta traición, comandante. ― Dijo este mientras veía como el rostro de la chica se quebraba.

― Todos los presentes. ― Habló la mujer de menor edad una vez más. ― El comité de asuntos internos con base al reporte de la comandante Ituska ha determinado que la propia comandante es incapaz de ostentar el cargo como cabeza en jefe de la organización por lo que será separada del mismo. ― Decía la mujer viendo como la chica miraba incrédula las palabras. ― A su vez, será separada de su hermano, Itsuka Shido, junto al resto de las chicas para pasar a ser resguardo de las siguientes organizaciones llámese OTAN, JSDF y las Fuerzas de Inteligencia Naval del Ejército de los Estados Unidos sin la posibilidad de regresar junto a su hermano hasta que se dictamine que son capaces de controlar sus poderes lo cual será revisado por un tribunal. ― Finalizó la mujer.

Kotori cayó de rodillas al escuchar lo que el comité había decidido. Aquellos a quienes defendió por tanto tiempo le daban la espalda.

― ¿Por qué?

Las chicas a las que juró proteger serían separadas y posiblemente serían objeto de estudios.

― ¿Qué les hicimos?

Los dos militares sonreían al ver que la pequeña se quebraba.

― Hermano

La mujer mayor regalaba una mirada de desprecio total a la joven.

― Hermano

Lágrimas impactaban el suelo, provenientes de la joven Itsuka quien tenía su frágil corazón hecho pedazos.

― ¿Por qué mi hermano?

El ser humano, en su celo es capaz de arremeter contra personas puras e inocentes; Kotori había dado todo por ellos, pero aquello había sobrepasado el límite que tenía ella. Ella amaba a Shido, ella quería a Shido y ella moriría por Shido.

― ¡Hermano! ― Gritó Kotori en rabia para alzarse mientras las llamas de Efreet la rodeaban.

Todos los presentes miraron con terror lo que sucedía notando como el poder de a quien juzgaba salía de manera aterradora. Los ojos, llenos de lágrimas aún, perdían el brillo que usualmente tenía la chica para dar una mirada fría que clamaba sangre. Su vestido astral reemplazo sus ropas y en su mano apareció alabarda con la que casi arrancaba la vida de quien alguna vez intentó asesinar a su hermano.

― Esto es…

― El poder…

― De un espíritu

Dijeron las principales figuras llenas de asombro y temor al estar a escasos centímetros de uno de los espíritus más poderosos de todos.

― Bien ― La voz de Kotori llena de odio heló a todos. ― ¿Quién desea ser el primero? ―

El primer ministro hasta ese momento sintió su vida peligrar.

Kotori Itsuka, la hermana a la que Shido protegía siempre y a la cual amaba por fin había sido consumida por su lado oscuro, aquel que rivalizaba con el modo inverso de la Princesa. Caminando despacio y arrastrando su arma espiritual, Kotori se acercó al comité sonriente de ver el pavor con que sus presas le miraban. Kotori Ituska había sido consumida por Efreet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Llamas de amor**

* * *

Llamas de amor

Shido se encontraba corriendo por toda la ciudad, su mirada mostraba el temor que sentía. La alarma de terremoto espacial se disparó al ser avisado de posible juicio de su hermana. No importaba nada, no importaba nadie, debía llegar cuanto antes a la nave y detener todo o algo malo podría suceder.

― «¡Maldita sea Kotori!» ― Maldecía el chico quien esquivaba a las personas que corrían despavoridas al escuchar la alarma que anunciaba un terremoto espacial.

La preocupación en el joven aumentaba cada segundo, él sabía que era su hermana de quien se trataba todo esto.

― ¡Shido!

En ese momento apareció Origami frente al chico, deteniendo su andar y mirándolo serio.

― ¡No tengo tiempo para hablar! ― Gritó el chico sin notar la expresión seria de su compañera.

Como una bala, Shido había sido abofeteado por Origami quien veía con una expresión llena de dolor al joven. Incapaz de creer que había sido golpeado por la joven de cabellos albinos, el joven Itsuka volteo a ver a Origami quien tenía una expresión seria como molesta, pero a la vez llena de dolor.

― Nunca vas a llegar con Kotori si corres a pie. ― Habló Origami mostrando lo obvio. ― Y tampoco ganaras nada si te vas solo a detener al espíritu de fuego, tu hermana. ―

Sólo hasta ese momento Shido se dio cuenta del error en el que cayó de nuevo.

― El Shido que conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente. ― Dijo el ex miembro de AST llamando la atención del chico. ― Tampoco ganas nada lamentándote, eso lo sé porque tú me lo enseñaste. ―

Antes de siquiera decir algo, Tobichi Origami había tomado a Shido de los hombros para atraerlo hacia ella y presionar sus labios contra los de él en un fugaz beso. Un sentimiento nuevo, pero a la vez nostálgico fue percibido por el joven Itsuka recordando aquel accidente en el que su hermana salvó su vida. Terminando el beso, Origami alejó a Shido para verlo al rostro y darle una sonrisa.

― Buena suerte. ― Dijo ella para en ese momento tomar un aparato y ponerlo en el pecho de Shido.

― Espera, ¿qué-

Antes de poder decir algo, Shido desapareció ante los ojos de Origami quien volteó a ver al cielo divisando en el aire la nave de Kotori y la organización.

― Es hora de que regreses, Yotagami Tohka ―

Shido había sido llevado a la nave que su hermana comandaba, pero al entrar notó que todos los sistemas de alerta estaban encendidos y la tripulación de la nave corría despavorida frente a él. De inmediato, Shido tomó a un trabajador que buscaba escapar del inminente desastre que se había desatado.

― ¿Dónde se encuentra mi hermana? ― Preguntó él en un tono serio al temeroso trabajador.

― E-En la sala de conferencias. ― Contestó el hombre quien estaba a punto de llorar. ― Por favor, déjeme ir. ― Suplicaba él sólo para ser soltado por el Itsuka y escapar de ahí.

― Maldita sea. ― Masculló Shido para correr nuevamente, pero esta vez pasa salvar a su hermana de cometer un acto del cual se podría arrepentir. ― ¡Reine! ― Gritaba Shido el nombre de la asistente de su hermana.

De repente un temblor se sintió en la nave haciendo temer lo peor.

― _Shido, no tengo comunicación más que de una vía, la nave ha sufrido un daño estructural cerca de la sala de conferencias._ ― La voz de Reine fue escuchada por Shido quien maldijo el no poder hablar bien con ella. ― _Estoy intentando acceder a los códigos, pero estos requieren a la comandante._ ―

Shido maldijo una vez más, corriendo para salvar a su dulce hermana y de paso salvar las numerosas vidas de Tengu.

El temor era evidente en todos los presentes. Las ataduras de Efreet habían sido quemadas por el espíritu lleno de amor que profesaba por su hermano, mismo que había sido profanado por las personas a las que un día juro proteger.

― ¡Activen el escudo! ― Gritó el primer ministro viendo como ante sus ojos una pared de luz se alzaba dejando ver a la chica. ― ¡Que todos los agentes den caza de la comandante Itsuka! ― Ordenó mientras veía como la mirada de Kotori se tornaba seria.

― ¿Ella puede vernos? ― Preguntó la mujer de mediana edad, levantándose de su asiento y retrocediendo un poco.

― Sí, ella puede vernos y oírnos. ― Respondió a la pregunta la otra miembro del consejo quien miraba atónita el poder que emanaba de la chica.

― No importa que tan fuerte sea, este lugar fue hecho para contener a Tokisaki Kurumi. ― Exclamó el miembro militar de la ONU sonriendo con orgullo por su máxima creación militar.

Todos los presentes sintieron un alivio al escuchar tales palabras del hombre, pero para Kotori aquellas palabras eran un disparate.

― ¿Me comparan con Nightmare? ― Dijo ella sonriendo con malicia. ― Parece que ustedes son igual de inútiles que siempre, ¿o acaso olvidaron que yo casi tomé su vida? ―

Las palabras que dijo la joven estremecieron a todos incluidos a los dos militares quienes seguían confiados en que el poder de la niña no era más fuerte que el de una asesina de masas. Kotori alzando una de sus manos, lanzó una llamarada que rápidamente derritió una de las paredes de la habitación causando daños en el sistema y activando una alarma.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Preguntó la señora para ver a una sonriente Kotori.

― Sólo es la alarma de daños estructurales. ― Respondió Kotori la duda de la mujer. ― Veamos cuanto puede aguantar un lugar como este sin los códigos del comandante para pasar el cargo a otro. ―

Todos se hallaban absortos ante las dichas palabras.

― Les recuerdo que yo soy la comandante de esta nave, sólo yo puedo sacarlos de aquí. ― Decía la joven mientras sonreía.

― ¡Sólo eres un monstruo como el resto! ― Gritó la mujer de mediana edad quien se levantó de su asiento para señalar a la chica. ― Todas ustedes son unos fenómenos que no debieron nacer y tú hermano debería de estar muerto y-

Una llama atravesó el cristal impactando directamente en la mujer quien se prendió fuego. Todos los que estaban ahí vieron como uno de sus colegas prácticamente era consumida por las llamas de un espíritu que en cuestión de minutos acabo con la vida de la señora dejando sólo cenizas.

― Si alguien más quiere hablar de mi hermano, lo asesinaré. ― Contestó seria Kotori quien decidió destruir el cristal con un solo movimiento de su alabarda. ― ¿Quién más me quiere enfrentar? ―

Todos en el salón quedaron callados ante la muestra del poder de la chica.

― Ya sabía que ustedes entenderían de una u otra forma. ― Comentó ella para usar su arma que apuntaba hacia arriaba y lanzar uno de sus ataques que causaron más daños en la estructura de la nave.

El poder de un espíritu, el poder de Kotori, ahora lo lamentaban cada uno de los presentes. En otra parte la ciudad, en un parque que hace tiempo fue testigo de un poder igual al de Kotori, se hallaba Tohka quien yacía bajo un árbol abrazando sus piernas y llorando mientras repetía el nombre de Shido con tristeza. Ella sentía que había perdido a Shido para siempre, que ella jamás llegaría a ser tan importante como para que Shido la notase. Las palabras de Kurumi la habían lastimado y ella las creía firmemente.

― ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti, Shido?

Las palabras de Kurumi, cada una de ellas la habían lastimado tanto como Westcott lo había hecho.

― Shido.

Ella recordó el día que se conocieron. Ella totalmente perdida y defendiéndose de la gente que le cazaba, él todo extrañado por lo sucedido y después de eso buscándole como él pudo para así ambos tener una cita.

― Ese día me enseñaste muchas cosas. ― Fue su primera cita y él día más feliz que ella recordaba. ― Pero ¿lo hiciste por mí?

Lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos cayendo en el suelo. De pronto alguien se paró frente a ella.

― Llorar no servirá de nada, y bien lo sabes. ― Dijo una voz llamando la atención de Tohka.

Cuando Tohka alzó su mirada se encontró con una chica muy parecida a ella, sólo que esta tenía una mirada más fría, pero que al mismo tiempo expresaba un cariño hacia ella. La joven se sentó a lado de Tohka para pasar sus manos por las mejillas de la chica limpiando aquellas lágrimas.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Preguntó Tohka.

La chica sólo sonrió ante la pregunta.

― No me recuerdas, es más que obvio, pero yo sí te recuerdo. ― Contestó ella notando la mirada de Tohka. ― Soy tu modo inverso, aquel que Westcott liberó hace ya tanto tiempo.

Tohka no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que le decía? Ella sabía por parte de Miku y de Kotori que su modo inverso era tan fuerte como su modo desatado, ambos que se liberaron en la desesperación y que traía consecuencias nefastas si no era controlado.

¿Acaso se encontraba ella misma en un sueño? Ella había oído hablar de esos sueños por parte de Kaguya que en sueños se podía hablar con uno mismo, pero hasta donde sabía Tohka, ella no se encontraba en ningún sueño. El temor pronto la comenzó a invadir al creer que ella misma había entrado en su modo inverso, pero fue en ese momento que escuchó la risa de quien parecía ser su modo inverso.

― No, no es un sueño, pero tampoco yo formo parte de este mundo. ― Explicó la Inversa Tohka levantándose del lugar. ― Sé lo de Kurumi, por breves instantes iba a salir a acabar con ella.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tohka nuevamente se sintió triste.

― Pero, ella también se hirió a sí misma, se hirió fuertemente al querer asesinar a esa copia que demuestra sus emociones más fuertes. ― Explicó el modo inverso para levantarse y extender la mano a su contraparte. ― No debes de dudar nunca, no debemos de hacerlo.

― Pero Shido…

― Él jamás dudó en salvarnos y él jamás lo hará. ― Dijo la Inversa Tohka regalándole una sonrisa a su otro yo. ― Debemos creer en nosotras mismas y debemos creer en Shido.

Por un momento Tohka dudo en tomar la mano, pero después de unos instantes recordó lo feliz que Shido se encontraba tras salvarla siempre de ella misma y el amor que él le tenía a ella. Siempre sería así, tal vez así sería la vida de ambos, pero él hizo una promesa.

― Shido, tonto.

Tomando la mano de su yo inverso, Tohka se levantó del suelo para sonreír sólo para percatarse de que no había nadie frente a ella. Pero antes de siquiera decir algo, una luz iluminó su cuerpo para mostrar un vestido astral diferente, uno que era una combinación de los vestidos de ambas versiones.

― ¿Por qué ha aparecido el vestido? ― Se cuestionó ella.

― ¡Tohka-san!

― ¿Origami?

Justo en ese momento su rival en el amor apareció frente a ella causando que Tohka se sintiera feliz al verle, hasta que recapacitó y recordó su "eterno" odio hacia la chica.

― Perdón, ¿Qué haces aquí, Tobichii? ― Preguntó Tohka aparentando no estar feliz.

Origami al verla se sintió aliviada, pero también volvió a su actitud de antes.

― Tohka, es un gusto verte. ― Saludó Origami en un tono seco.

Como dos grandes rivales, ambas se lanzaron insultos por unos breves momentos hasta que Origami decidió hablar.

― Necesito tu ayuda. ― Pidió Origami seriamente.

Tohka en ese momento se dio una idea de que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Antes de siquiera poder preguntarle a Origami que sucedía, las alarmas de un terremoto espacial sonaron y en el cielo la nueva nave de la organización parecía sufrir un ataque. El corazón de Tohka sintió un estruendo y la imagen de Shido apareció en su mente.

― Kotori-san ha despertado su ira, Shido necesita tu ayuda. ― Declaró Origami preocupada de que algo malo sucediese con ambos hermanos.

Por unos segundos Tohka hizo una mueca de disgusto, cosa que sorprendió a Origami.

― Toma mi mano, Tobichii-san ― Pidió Tohka con evidente desagrado para extenderle su mano a su rival. ― Hay una manera, creo, para ir allá sin necesidad de que nos tele transporten hasta ahí. ― Explicó ella.

Origami no se mostraba muy confiada en las palabras de Tohka, pero decidió creer en su palabra. Una vez que ella tomó la mano de Tohka, esta de inmediato invocó a Sandalphon, su espada para tomarla y lanzar atajada al aire que de inmediato abrió un portal muy parecido al que ella usaba para escapar de Origami y AST. Sin dudar un segundo, ambas caminaron dentro del mismo para desaparecer en él.

Por su parte, la nave se encontraba muy dañada y esto se debía a los poderosos ataques se soltaba Kotori. Como pudo, Shido había llegado a la sala de conferencias para encontrar a su linda hermana rodeada de un fuego tan gélido, pero al mismo tiempo tan cálido. Frente a su hermana se encontraban los cadáveres calcinados de aquellos que osaron juzgarla hasta llevarla a este punto.

― Kotori. ― Pronunció Shido.

― Shido, sálvame.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shido fue hasta donde su hermana sólo para ver como unas llamas se lo impedían. De pronto, Kotori se giró para verlo notando como aquel brillo en los ojos de Kotori habían desaparecido. Su poder aumentaba cada vez más y llamaradas eran liberadas por ella al grado que la atormentaban.

― ¡Kotori! ― Gritó Shido en absoluto terror.

El lugar comenzó a caerse a pedazos y lo único que se le ocurrió a Shido fue ir a abrazar a su hermana quien se sostenía la cabeza llorando y liberando más y más llamaradas que quemaban la carne de Shido.

― Sálvame ― Sollozó ella.

― Lo haré. ― Dijo él sintiendo como el fuego quemaba su piel. ― No me iré.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Blanca Nieve en una Primavera Triste**

* * *

Blanca Nieve en una Primavera Triste

 _Dos niños se encontraban caminando tomados de la mano mientras observaban como unos copos de nieve caían en un día de primavera. Aquel fenómeno no era desconocido para ellos, al menos no en parte; la pequeña estaba feliz de ver tal espectáculo, pero el chico se mostraba un tanto confundido._

 _― ¿No es hermoso, hermano?_

 _― Sí, lo es._

 _Al mirar al cielo, ambos notaron que el Sol aún se podía ver._

 _― ¿Por qué está nevando en primavera? ― Pregunto la niña mientras intentaba atrapar un copo de nieve._

 _― No lo sé, pero es hermoso verlo, ¿no es así, Kotori? ― Dijo el niño para tomar la mano de su hermana adoptiva. ― ¿Sucede algo?_

 _Fue en ese momento que el niño miro la tierna sonrisa que la menor le daba._

 _― ¿Nos casaremos un día como estos, Shido? ― Preguntó la menor en un último intento para atrapar un copo de nieve._

 _El pequeño no dijo nada, sólo sonrió para su hermanita dando un último vistazo al cielo, un cielo que parecía familiar para él._

Ahora Shido se encontraba abrazando a su hermana. En un intento de salvarla de los poderes a los que fue condenada, dejó que las llamas celestes de Efreet atravesaran su cuerpo con el fin de calmar la ira de Kotori. Toda la nave se encontraba en mal estado y él no sabía en qué momento esta caería sobre la ciudad, pero eso sólo significaba una cosa.

― No quiero que me dejes. ― Decía Kotori entre lágrimas.

― ¡No lo haré! ― Respondió Shido mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba una y otra vez. ― ¡No te abandonaré jamás! ― Exclamó para abrazar aún más fuerte a su hermana.

Kotori sintió el cariño que su hermano le transmitía, ella quería dejar todo y suprimir sus poderes. Shido en ese momento la tomó del rostro para verse ambos a los ojos.

― Shido ― Dijo Kotori con voz quebrada.

― Una y otra vez haría lo mismo para salvarte, jamás cambiaría nada. ― Las palabras de Shido mostraban confianza, una que calmaba las llamas de Kotori. ― Te amo, Kotori.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el alma de Kotori sintió un enorme pesar por lo que había hecho al descontrolarse, pero de pronto el recuerdo de Kurumi apareció en su mente. La veía, observaba a Kurumi caminar en dirección hacia ella y sin poder encontrar a Shido.

― _¿De verdad crees que te ama?_

Kotori no quería escuchar esas palabras, pero cuando quiso responder se dio cuenta que su voz había sido apagada. Ella intentó invocar su arma, intentó defenderse de una Nightmare que se acercaba a ella. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su alma; se sentía indefensa tras ver la sonrisa que Kurumi mantenía y que la lleva al filo del horror.

― _¿No ves cómo él protege un clon?_

Frente a Kotori apareció su hermano y esta trató de llamarlo, pero él no respondió. Kurumi quien ya había llegado al lado de Kotori simplemente caminó para ponerse frente a Shido quien al verle sonrió. La pobre Itsuka miraba horrorizado la forma en que su hermano veía a un ser como lo era Kurumi, pero de pronto sintió como algo la tomaba de las piernas.

Al mirar abajo, Kotori se horrorizó al ver manos blancas que salían de la oscuridad y tomaban su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo. Tratando de gritar e intentando alcanzar a su hermano, Kotori de pronto vio algo que simplemente la destrozo. Frente a ella se encontraba Kurumi besando a Shido en un acto de pasión desmesurado logrando hacer que la pobre de Kotori se sintiera abandonara.

Viendo que Kotori comenzaba a quebrarse, Kurumi invocó una de sus pistolas.

― _No importa qué hagas o cuánto lo ames, siempre estaré en su corazón antes que tú._

Para la comandante, todo había caído en la oscuridad.

― ¡Kotori!

Y de repente todo volvía a ser dolor y tristeza para ella; había luchado por una felicidad que no existía para ella y ahora sentía que había sido abandonada. No había amor, no había nada para ella más que una falsa ilusión que su hermano jamás había desmentido. Se sentía traicionada y decepcionada, Kurumi había ganado. Su ira creció y las llamas que la rodearon clamaban el cuerpo de su hermano que se regeneraba gracias a los poderes sellados por ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

 _No eres nadie_

Shido se mostraba preocupado por su hermana. Lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de Kotori quien tenía su mirada perdida. De repente Efreet se alzó frente a él mientras él sólo podía ver como los ojos de Kotori mostraban dolor, un dolor que Shido comprendía.

― Te odio

Sentía el odio; él nuevamente se había equivocado y le había fallado a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Podía sentir como aquel fuego celeste trataba de quemarlo, pero a la vez algo impedía que sucediera.

― Kotori, yo…

― ¡Cállate!

Kotori lloraba amargamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba. El frío del lugar aumentaba y el metal era consumido lentamente por el mismo fuego. Shido podía observar como su hermana se sentía herida por él, pero no podía saber la razón. Cuando él intento levantarse para decir algo, Kotori de inmediato le golpeó mandándolo al suelo.

― No te levantes, maldita escoria. ― Dijo Kotori con rabia para impresión de Shido. ― No me toques, no vuelvas a tocarme.

― Kotori… ― Al verla Shido era incapaz de reconocerla. ― Kotori, yo-

― ¿Por qué no me amas? ― Preguntó ella de repente. ― ¿Por qué Kurumi es tan importante para ti?

Él había quedado sin palabras por los cuestionamientos de Kotori. ¿Qué sucedió cuando la abrazo? ¿Acaso fue obra de Kurumi? No había tiempo para pensar, sino para actuar y eso lo sabía perfectamente Shido.

― Escúchame, sé que lo de Kurumi en parte es mi culpa, pero no podía abandonarla. ― Dijo Shido intentando hacer entrar en razón a la chica. ― Tú sabes perfectamente que yo daría todo por ti.

― ¿Por mí? ― Preguntó Kotori sintiendo como las palabras de Shido le calmaban.

― Jamás podría irme de tu lado, simplemente no podría soportar perderte. ― confesó Shido mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermanita adoptiva ―. Yo jamás podría vivir sin ti, después de todo eres tú a quien más amo, Kotori.

La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba; en ese instante la conciencia de Kotori comenzaba a luchar contra Efreet y también contra la semilla de la duda y el odio que Nightmare había dejado en ella. Shido al verla se preocupó, pero las llamas azules lo alejaron y al verlas notó algunas llamas color naranja. Kotori llevó sus manos a la cabeza, gritando de dolor para caer de rodillas al suelo.

― ¡Kotori!

Shido nuevamente la abrazó sintiendo las llamas que recorrían su piel nuevamente. El dolor era insoportable para él, pero eso no le importaba ya que había cometido el error de que su juicio cegara su corazón.

― ¡Shido! ― Gritó Kotori y de repente una gran llamarada salió.

El chico sólo pudo soltar un grito desgarrador de dolor provocando que Kotori llorase por lo que su hermano sufría.

― S-Shido

Kotori decidió ver a su hermano, pero lo único que vio fue oscuridad tras oscuridad y gritos de dolor que la comenzaron a asustar. La joven comandante de inmediato se levantó buscando a su hermano para darse cuenta de que él no se encontraba a su lado como prometió.

― _Nuevamente nos ha abandonado._

Kotori al escuchar esa voz se giró para verse a si misma, pero con aquel vestido astral color oscuro.

― Tú no eres yo ― dijo Kotori quien retrocedió un poco ― Tú no eres yo y nunca lo serás.

Efreet sonrió al ver la valía que tenía su reservorio.

Kotori notó como Efreet caminaba hacia ella lentamente; ella intentó moverse para alejarse, pero sus pies no se movían y al llevar su vista a los mismos, notó que su cuerpo estaba desnudo y dejaba a la vista todo. De repente unas manos comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo logrando que su cuerpo quedara completamente atrapado y causando que la joven Itsuka sintiera un enorme miedo al ver que Efreet se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

― _¿No deseas al poder para vencer a Kurumi?_ ― preguntaba Efreet en un tono oscuro ―. _Ambas queremos que ella se aleje de Shido, nuestro Shido, y para ello debemos acabarla._

Kotori trató de decir algo, pero Efreet la calló al besar sus labios haciendo que Kotori sintiera más temor que antes. Al verla asustada, la versión oscura y sádica de Kotori rompió el beso viendo que la hermanita de Shido comenzaba a sollozar.

― _Ambas sabemos que me necesitas, el regalo, tú regalo…_

Los ojos de Kotori comenzaron a perder brillo mientras aquellas llamas azules comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo. Ella quería gritar, quería escapar de las garras de su lado más oscuro, pero de repente frente a ella apareció la imagen de Tokisaki Kurumi la cual se encontraba besando a Shido con pasión mientras le regalaba a ella una mirada desafiante y de burla que sólo logró impulsar aún más a Kotori a abrazar aquel lado que clamaba la sangre de todos sus rivales.

Efreet miraba ansiosa el descenso de Kotori a la pureza espiritual que debió haber alcanzado hace tiempo, pero que jamás se pudo. No había forma alguna de detener esto y ella estaba feliz de ver como las flamas envolvieron por completo el cuerpo de la chica.

― _Una vez que acabe contigo, Kurumi, ya no habrá forma de que ella nos pueda detener_ ― dijo Efreet con una sonrisa para voltear a ver como la imagen de Kurumi era consumida por las llamas _―. Ahora solo seremos nosotros dos, Shido, tal y como siempre debió haber sido._

Kotori entonces abrió los ojos y de un golpe alejo a su hermano lejos para nuevamente ser consumida por esas llamas que tanto clamaban el asesinar a sus rivales. Shido al recuperarse la vio con ojos llenos de asombro y terror, notando entonces que su hermanita había sido consumida por el mismo poder que consumió a Tohka en el pasado.

Ella giró su mirada para detectar en donde se encontraría Kurumi, dando con ella y también con el clon. Usando su poder, Kotori hizo un agujero en la nave dispuesta a darle cacería a Nightmare sin importarle nada.

― ¡Kotori! ¡Detente! ― gritó Shido quien comenzaba a curarse ―. ¡No tienes porque hace esto! ¡Tú no eres una asesina!

La chica simplemente ignoró a su hermano y salió de la nave en busca de su presa.

― ¡Kotori! ― Gritó Shido viendo como su hermana se perdía ante su vista ― ¡Maldita sea! ― masculló para salir del lugar e ir por Reine.

Era una suerte que la nave no cayera sobre la ciudad después de todo; Shido salió de aquel cuarto evitando las partes más dañadas de la nave logrando llegar al puente de la nave donde la mujer de cabellos albinos intentaba controlar los sistemas de la ya dañada nave.

― ¡Maldición! ― gritaba Reine intentando establecer los sistemas de emergencias.

Shido al verla se paro a lado de ella logrando hacer que Reine le mirase.

― ¿Lo conseguiste, Shin? ― preguntó ella viendo como él negaba con la cabeza―. Era más que obvio que Kotori perdería sus estribos, pero no pensé que sus poderes causarían tanto daño a la nave. ― comentó ella logrando de una vez por todas conectar los sistemas de emergencia―. ¡Lotería!

― ¡Lo has logrado!

Reine como Shido sonreían al ver que sus acciones dieron frutos.

― Bien, es hora de abandonar la nave.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Reine de inmediato se levantó para tomar a Shido de los hombros y mirarlo directamente cosa que logró poner nervioso al joven Itsuka.

― Los motores de la nave están muy calientes, he puesto las coordenadas del mar para que la nave baje su temperatura y evitar que explote. ― explicó ella sin dejar de apreciar los ojos de Shido ―. Tus ojos son tan lindos.

Shido no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras que Reine le dijo al final.

― Pero bueno, es hora de irnos.

Y así, ambos fueron en dirección del teletransporte esquivando algunos escombros y notando que la nueva nave no aguantó el poder de la hermana de Shido. Al llegar, Reine fue de inmediato a la computadora sólo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba dañada.

Shido sintió como todo su esfuerzo se iba al demonio y esperaba poder hacer algo al respecto.

― Oh no, ya nos estamos moviendo. ― Dijo Reine totalmente calmada ―. Si no tenemos un milagro, moriremos ahogados, Shin.

― Eso no es bueno. ― Respondió él un tanto desesperado ―. Este sería un buen momento en el que alguien de milagro llegara a salvarnos.

Antes de que Reine pudiera decir algo, ambos sintieron como algo había caído sobre el casco. Tanto Reine como Shido se miraron algo confundidos hasta que vieron como algo o alguien hizo un circulo perfecto para ver como este se desprendía del casco y era lanzado fuera.

La luz del día los cegó por un instante y de repente algo bajó muy rápidamente atrapando a Shido quien intentaba aclarar su vista, pero en de repente sintió como sus labios había una presión y una hermosa sensación logró recorrer su cuerpo y reconociendo de quién se trataba.

― ¿Shin? ― llamó Reine quien apenas y aclaraba su vista.

La mujer se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que frente a ella se encontraba Tohka besando con cariño y pasión al chico quien también se encontraba besando a al joven. Una vez ambos se separaron, Reine se acercó a ellos sin interrumpirlos a ambos.

― Tohka

Shido no sabía que decir y sólo podía contemplar a su compañera y amiga la cual tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

― He venido a salvarte, Shido. ― Dijo ella tiernamente.

Mientras eso pasaba, en otro lugar se hallaba Kurumi pensando en la situación que vivió y en lo mucho que su corazón dolía.

― ¿Por qué no pude matarla?

Tokisaki Kurumi ha vivido el infierno tantas veces que su visión por el mundo se veía perturbada. No sabía que hacer ni que rumbo debía tomar, tampoco ansiaba escapar y esconderse, pero ahora su atormentada alma no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos.

Desde su ataque a la escuela, Kurumi sabía que la situación de su copia era más que delicada, pero no quería ir a acabarla. De pronto, una fuerte explosión se dio detrás de ella logrando observar que de las llamas salía Kotori Istuka la cual logró intimidar a la joven maestra del tiempo quien retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de ver esos ojos llenos de venganza.

― Te he encontrado, Nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuestros Recuerdos, Kurumi**

 **(Shido & Kurumi)**

* * *

 **Fuego Contra Oscuridad**

 **.**

Kurumi se encontraba de verdad impresionada al ver a Kotori frente a ella con su modo inverso activado. La chica sonrió tras ver que sus palabras habían hecho eco en la mente de la frágil la cual había desatado sus sentimientos por su hermano y que buscaba de una vez por todas acabar con ella. Nightmare en ese momento se echó a reír al ver como le miraba el espíritu del fuego.

― En verdad me has encontrado, Itsuka Kotori, pero creo que eres muy tonta al venir aquí para cobrar una tonta venganza. ― le dijo Kurumi a Kotori quien se mostró molesta ―. Bueno, es más que obvio que responderías de esa manera tras ver como tú adorado _hermanito_ me prefería a mi antes que a ti.

Una llamarada fue en dirección hacia Kurumi quien la esquivó con evidente facilidad.

― Vaya, vaya; eres más fuerte que la última vez que nos enfrentamos. Sin duda quieres matarme, ¿verdad?

― Voy a matarte aquí y ahora para que dejes de causar daño a todos, Kurumi. ― masculló Kotori para invocar su alabarda ―. Tú mera presencia me ofende, así que te daré una muerte rápida.

De inmediato Kotori se abalanzó para atacar a la chica quien de inmediato esquivó el ataque de la comandante solo para ser golpeada por el puño de ella y salir volando directamente hacia la pared. La joven del vestido naranja sintió como su cuerpo respondía al dolor, pero ella sabía que eso no era nada comparado con todo lo que había sufrido durante años.

La comandante vio a su objetivo quien se reincorporaba después del golpe que le había dado; ella estaba impresionada de ver como Nightmare sobrevivió a un golpe suyo en esta nueva forma e incluso pensó que tal vez podría jugar con ella un poco antes de acabarla.

― He de admitirlo; no cabe duda de que eres fuerte a pesar de que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo tuyo. ― elogió Kotori ―. Tal vez no busque acabar con este combate tan rápido como desee.

En ese momento Kurumi nuevamente se echó a reír tras escuchar de la propia Kotori de que iba a jugar con ella.

― Eres muy graciosa, Kotori-san, pero recuerda que yo soy un poco más lista de lo que parezco. ― dijo Kurumi para así chasquear los dedos.

De repente brazos color blanco atraparon a la chica quien ni se inmutó ante eso. Kurumi sabía que ella había caído en su trampa y de que, si lograba atrapar a la hermanita de Shido, este podría llegar a ella para así terminar con su plan. Caminando lentamente, Kurumi trajo sus pistolas a fin de usar la séptima bala Zayin para momentáneamente congelar a Kotori.

Tomando a su objetivo del mentón, Kurumi miró directamente a esos ojos fríos que la chica poseía y que clamaban su muerte.

― Me halaga que quieras vencerme, pero no debes despreciar… ¿Qué? ― Kurumi en ese momento bajó la mirada para ver como unas llamas azules salían del piso y de inmediato se alejó de Kotori ―. ¿Cómo has logrado eso? ― preguntó Kurumi con asombro y terror.

― No importa como conseguí esto, lo único que importa es cómo saldrás de esta sin la intervención de mi onii-chan

Kurumi quedó impresionada al ver que Kotori eliminó sin esfuerzo el efecto de la bala. La joven comandante expulsó tanto poder que simplemente calcinó todo a su paso, exceptuando por Kurumi quien apenas y había logrado esquivar el ataque de su oponente.

Nightmare miraba la situación en la que se encontraba dándose cuenta de que no era una situación normal, sino todo lo contrario. Viendo que su rival tenía más poder y de que, además, estaba dispuesta a matarla, Kurumi comenzó a disparar una tras otra bala de su poder con el fin de acabarla en ese momento, pero para su desgracia, el poder de Efreet lograba curar las heridas de Kotori incluso si estas daban en el cráneo.

Kotroi observaba el temor en los ojos de Kurumi y la hermosa sed de sangre se propago en su cuerpo logrando excitarla ante los ataques que su presa lanzaba hacia ella.

― Me sorprendes mucho, Tokisaki Kurumi ― habló Kotori con una sonrisa―No creí que fueras tan difícil de matar ya que la vez pasada estabas tan asustada de morir.

La chica sonrió ante las palabras que Kotori le dedicó.

― Vaya, vaya, jamás creí que fueras capaz de presenciar mi miedo… Pero al final tu preciado, perdón, mi preciado Shido-san me salvó―Kurumi miraba como sus palabras hacían enojar a Kotori, pero en el fondo sabía que no debía descuidarse de su oponente―. ¡Shido-san me salvó porque sólo me ama a mí!

― ¡Cállate!

Kotori atacó una y otra vez a Kurumi, pero esta era escurridiza y evadía los ataques que la joven comandante le lanzaba.

― ¿Por qué escapas de mí? ―preguntó la joven Itsuka tras ver que su objetivo escapaba―. Pensé que eras más segura de ti misma, Nightmare.

― No soy tan estúpida como para atacarte directamente―aclaró Kurumi―, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda atacarte desde la distancia. ¡Todas ataquen a Kotori-san!

Múltiples sombras aparecieron de repente dejando a Kotori en clara desventaja tras saber que se trataban de las copias que Kurumi invocaba mediante su poder. La hermana menor de Shido retrocedió unos pasos tras ver como múltiples disparos impactaron contra el lugar donde se hallaba.

Viendo como su oponente retrocedía, Kurumi soltó una risa algo enfermiza para sentarse y ver como sus copias se encargaban de Itsuka Kotori.

―Deberías de rendirte de una vez, no podrás ganar―declaró Kurumi viendo como la chica esquivaba sus ataques.

Harta de tener que escuchar esas palabras, Kotori soltó un fuerte grito y llamaradas en forma de dragones envolvieron su cuerpo para lanzarse directamente en contra de sus oponentes para acabarlos de manera rápida y logrando colapsar parte del edificio.

Al haber usado su poder, Kurumi logró escapar, pero ahora entendía la gravedad de la situación. Aquel vestido astral de color negro le indicaba la inversión de la menor, pero no podía retroceder ya que una vez un espíritu se libera, no había manera alguna de detenerlo. Ella suspiró con pesadez, en verdad no esperaba el tener que combatir contra ella hasta haber detenido a su copia rebelde.

― Es hora de acabar con esto

Un inmenso reloj de color dorado apareció detrás de ella en medio de un humo oscuro. Las manecillas giraron con rapidez emitiendo un fuerte temblor cada vez que se cruzaban. Con un brillo algo tenue, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a girar también, y extendiendo su mano, un mosquete apareció el cual apuntaba a Itsuka Kotori.

― "Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar que sigas con esto."

Kurumi se quedó paralizada de repente y su dedo jaló del gatillo por voluntad propia. El disparo se había desviado lo suficiente como para que el espíritu del fuego mirase el nivel de destrucción que causó una bala espiritual diferente a las que solía mostrar Nightmare en combate.

De pronto una oscuridad envolvió por completo a ambas chicas, llevándolas lejos en un parque vació donde las dos miraron extrañadas todo el evento. Todo parecía tan fuera del lugar, aquello no fue simple casualidad, pero se preguntaban cómo sucedió y el porqué sucedió. Una extraña esfera apareció frente a las dos chicas logrando que ambas se pusieran en guardia, revelando que se trataba de Tohka.

― Tohka, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Efreet sorprendida.

― Vengo a detenerlas… A ambas. Lo que están haciendo está causando destrozos y no puedo permitir que tú ni ella le sigan haciendo daño a Shido.

La mirada de la Princesa denotaba coraje y amor, pero fueron esas últimas palabras las que despertaron la ira de las otras dos chicas, en especial de Kotori.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ―gritó Kotori totalmente indignada por las palabras que uso Tohka―. ¡Mi hermano jamás ha sufrido por mí! ¡Yo jamás quise que nadie lo lastimara, pero cuando ella apareció, lo lastimó!

De repente Kotori sintió como la sujetaban de los pies al igual que Tohka. Kurumi, quien no desperdició tiempo alguno, decidió usar sus poderes de sombra para sujetar a ambas a las cuales intentó asfixiar, pero al estar ambas en un nivel distinto, no fue problema deshacerse de aquellas manos blancas. Viendo esto, Kurumi intentó escapar, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Kotori lanzó una llamarada cerca de ella.

―Vaya, vaya; parece ser que no pude matarlas, pero no importa, tendré otra oportunidad en el futuro―masculló ella para comenzar a disparar en contra de ambas.

― ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ella sólo es un monstruo que debe morir! ―gritó la comandante mientras escapaba de las balas espirituales.

Tohka no dijo nada en ese momento. En el fondo ella sabía como era Kurumi, pero también sabía que el clon suyo, aquel que se rebeló en contra de si misma, no era ni parecida a la actual. No era muy lista y eso lo sabía ella, pero era más que evidente que Shido-san tenía un punto y esa era que Kurumi podía haber sufrido algo para tener un cambio tan brusco de repente a comparación de las ocasiones pasadas.

Kotori se hallaba cada vez más molesta al tener que esquivar los ataques de su oponente. No quería alargar más el combate, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Si ella quería derrotarla, debía ir aceptando cada vez más esa parte oscura la cual tomaba control por cada instante que pasaba. La comandante de repente paró en seco dejando que las balas la impactaran y haciendo que Tohka se preocupara.

Viendo que ya había logrado tirar a su primer objetivo, Kurumi decidió acabar con Tohka haciendo uso de su mosquete.

―No es nada personal, pero si deseo detener todo lo de hace treinta años, debe primero eliminarte―Tohka se sorprendió al oír eso mientras notaba como energía oscura comenzaba a envolver al mosquete―. Espero que un día puedas perdonarme, Shido-san―murmuró ella.

De pronto un salgo cortó la barrera del sonido y una pequeña explosión se dio a lado de Kurumi quien miró a Kotori la cual se regeneraba, pero no tenía sentido la dirección de la propagación de dicho ataque. En ese momento más y más ataque iban en contra de ella a los cuales pudo ver como balas antitanques modificadas para acabar con un espíritu.

Tohka viendo como se distraía, fue directamente a atacar a Kurumi a quien protegió de los ataques para usar su espada con el fin de cortar su arma a lo que Kurumi miró con molestia dicha acción. A lo lejos, en una colina, se encontraba Origami la cual poseía un rifle francotirador modificado que le fue otorgado hace tiempo para acabar con un espíritu peligroso, pero sabiendo la naturaleza de las chicas y de la propia hermana de Shido, ella decidió usarlo como último recurso en caso de que el chico que ama no pudiera lograrlo.

―Maldición, Tohka es muy blanda―masculló ella para mirar a una computadora en la cual se encontraban dos imágenes de Kurumi―. Parece ser que la otra va a despertar en cualquier momento.

― ¿Origami?

Reine junto a Shido llegaron al lugar donde Tohka les había indicado. La albina menor viendo fue inmediatamente a darle un beso al chico quien se sorprendió por el acto para posteriormente recibir una bofetada que dejó sorprendida a Reine.

―Eres un idiota, Shido, pero es hora de que ayudes a Tohka en este lío―expresó Origami con cierta molestia al verse liada en ayudar a Tohka.

Shido estaba sorprendido saber que Origami ayudaba a Tohka con lo de Kurumi, pero ella ya les había explicado todo y el plan que ambas, más Origami, habían formulado para sellar por completo a Kurumi, pero con lo que sucedió con Kotori, todo parecía tan distinto a como lo tenía planeado ella.

―Sé perfectamente que necesitas sellar a Kurumi, pero tu hermana también debe ser sellada―dijo ella para indicarle a la computadora donde la imagen de Kotori apareció―. Ella se ha invertido, pero parece ser que sus poderes la van consumiendo cada vez más―declaró para ver así directamente a los ojos del chico y tomarlo del rostro―. No puedo perdonarla por lo que hizo, pero tampoco quiero verte llorar, Shido.

―Origami…

―Ahora, usa los poderes que has sellado y termina con esto para poder tener una cita, Shido―dijo ella para así tomar nuevamente su posición de tirador.

La espada Sandalphon se encontraba a escasos milímetros de la piel de Kurumi la cual podía sentir el filo de esta. Se encontraba en severos aprietos y pudo ver como las llamas azules curaron completamente a Kotori, pero esta vez aquel brillo de amor que quedaba en los ojos de la chica desapareció completamente. Tohka también notó el cambio en Kotori y recordó la ocasión en que Westcott la obligó a invertirse.

Kotori en tomó su alabarda y abalanzó hacia Kurumi en un intento de asesinarla.

― ¡Kotori, detente! ―había exclamado Tohka, pero al ver que la chica no se detenía decidió cruzar su espada en contra de la alabarda descuidando a Kurumi quien de inmediato retrocedió fuera del alcance de ambas―. ¡Maldición!

― ¡¿Por qué me detienes?! ―cuestionó Efreet―. ¡¿Acaso olvidas de quién se trata?! ¡¿Ella es la causante de todo esto?!

―Lo sé, pero Shido no dejaría-

― ¡Al demonio mi hermano! ―gritó Kotori para usar sus llamas en contra de Tohka―. ¡Voy a matarla aquí y ahora!

Kurumi en ese momento miró con cierta ironía todo. ¿Acaso no le había roto el corazón a la pobre chica como para que la estuviese defendiendo de la hermana de Shido? Le parecía gracioso, poético y al mismo tiempo triste de ver, pero sabía que si se quedaba por más tiempo lidiando con ellas podría correr peligro que en algún momento Tohka decidiera matarla, pero antes de siquiera usar sus poderes, Shido apareció delante de ellas.

―Deténganse las tres en este momento―dijo él mientras usaba sus poderes para invocar la misma espada de Tohka como la pistola de Kurumi―. Kurumi, no deseo hacerte daño alguno, pero no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo todo esto―, en ese momento Shido apuntó con la pistola a Nightmare quien miró el ojo izquierdo del chico donde un reloj dorado se mostraba―. Por favor, ríndete.

―Shido-san, te ves tan lindo con ese ojo, pero sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo, ni mucho menos dejar viva a ese clon rebelde que tantos problemas te ha causado―respondió ella para así invocar otros dos clones―. Creo que ya jugué por mucho tiempo, si debo enfrentarme a los tres, seré yo quien lidie contigo, Shido-san.

Las chicas se pusieron en guardia, pero los otros dos clones invocaron más copias de Kurumi las cuales se acercaban a la docena, pero lo que más sorprendió a Shido fue notar que ya no había fatiga en Kurumi.

―Bien, una vez que te quite ese poder, iré a recuperar lo poco que me falta―masculló ella para ir a atacar a Shido quien uso a Sandalphon para desviar los disparos―. Vaya, vaya; ¿ya has entrenado para usar los poderes de Tohka-san?

―No permitiré que sigas con esto―dijo Shido quien de inmediato uso un ataque similar a las llamas de su hermana―. Por lo que usaré todo para detenerte.

Kurumi sospechó que él no pararía, lamentándose, pero tampoco retrocedería.

En la casa de los Itsuka, las chicas se encontraban alertas. Origami había llamado y les explicó que estuvieran alertas en caso de que Kotori o Kurumi se presentaran. Miku, quien se puso a cargo, mantenía una estrecha vigilancia en el hogar con ayuda de todas. Kaguya y Yuzuru se encontraban algo molestas al no poder ayudar a Shido, pero sabían a la perfección que todo recaía en los hombros de su amado.

―Maldición―murmuró Kaguya―. ¡Yo quiero estar con Shido!

―Opinión; creo que no seriamos de tanta ayuda con lo que nos ha explicado Tobichi-san―dijo Yuzuru para tomar una bandeja con algunos alimentos―. ¿Crees que a ella le encante la comida que preparamos?

― ¡Por supuesto! ―respondió la gemela dándole ánimos a su hermana.

De pronto amabas gemelas escucharon como alguien bajaba las escaleras a enorme velocidad. Mana había bajado de prisa y las dos gemelas se preocuparon al verla agitada por lo que fueron a su lado para recibir una noticia que no esperaban.

―Kurumi se ha levantado, ¿dónde está Miku? ―el rostro de Mana lo decía todo y como Miku se quedó a cargo, decidieron ir por ella quien se encontraba junto a Yoshino viendo la televisión.

― ¡Miku! ¡Kurumi ya despertó! ―gritó Kaguya llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

La cantante de inmediato se levantó para ir corriendo directamente hacia la habitación sin notar que Mana se encontraba con las gemelas. Al momento de entrar en la habitación, la cantante se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Kurumi de pie y con un vestido astral limitado el cual parecía una mezcla de su típico vestido con el uniforme escolar.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? ―preguntó Miku en un tono autoritario para saber lo que tramaba Nightmare, esa Nightmare.

―Vaya, vaya; no pensé que te preocuparas tanto por mí después de lo que la real hizo―declaró ella―. Ella está usando mucho poder espiritual, pero no poseemos tanto. Creo que haberme separado a la fuerza de ella y contener estos sentimientos la han llevado a un punto donde su mente se ha quebrado.

Kurumi notó como Mana y el resto de las chicas llegaban. Una sonrisa se formó en el blanco rostro de Kurumi la cual mostraba alegría, pero en el fondo algo de tristeza que únicamente Mana pudo notar.

―Sabes Mana, eres una persona increíble, hazme un favor, ¿quieres? ―dijo Kurumi en un tono que no fue del agrado de Mana―. Por favor, cuando esto termine, dile a Shido-san que cumpla esa promesa que me hizo. Sería muy descuidado de mi parte olvidarla en un futuro.

― Pregunta; ¿qué sucede? ―a las chicas no les gustaba el tono de esto.

Kurumi en ese momento sonrió con más alegría para todas y fue en ese momento que Yoshino recordó aquel día. Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y la marioneta apenas y podía decir el nombre de la chica. Nightmare en ese momento caminó a lado de la niña para abrazarla ya que ella era la única que recordaba aquel día que ella tuvo su preciada cita con Shido-san.

―Prometan que harán buenos recuerdos, todas―pidió Kurumi para así soltar a la pequeña quien no quería que ella se fuera―. Bueno, creo que es hora de que esta pesadilla termine, al menos por ahora.

Miku hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que ella trataba de decir, pero antes de siquiera poder detenerla, uso sus poderes para irse, no sin antes decirle unas palabras a todas que logró quebrar a cada una de ellas. Mana trató de decir algo, pero sabía que sería inútil ya que entendía lo que haría ella y sabía que su hermano sería el que más sufriría.

―Gracias por los recuerdos que me dieron, siempre los tendré en mi corazón―dijo Kurumi para irse de ahí.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, está es la nueva continuación... Mejor dicho, el nuevo capítulo. Basado un poco en los fragmentos de DAL, así como en otras series, espero que les guste ya que estamos en los capítulos finales los cuales serán divididos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Ella tomó una decisión y él lloró**

La ciudad se encontraba bajo el temor de un terremoto espacial. Ya conocían el poder que uno solo podía causar, pero desconocían que cuatro individuos que se encontraban luchando en esos momentos eran la causa de todo. Alejados del centro urbano, Itsuka Shido se enfrascó en un combate con la chica a la que tanto su corazón como alma han intentado rescatar de la realidad que ella misma creó para que su corazón no se viera lastimado.

Japón ya había mandado a un grupo de miembros de la AST, pero la organización que fue creada para detener todo esto se vio en un estado de crisis al enterarse que sus dirigentes planeaban usar a los espíritus como armas para subyugar a países enteros con el poder de un terremoto espacial como hace treinta años ocurrió. El buque insignia de la organización había caído a lo lejos, en el mar, por lo que la ONU y la JSDF de inmediato buscaron una manera de censurar todo, pero los altos mandos recibieron una llamada que los había dejado helados a todos.

Con el combate en un punto crítico, Shido decide combatir solo a Kurumi, la Kurumi a la que ha buscado salvar.

―Ellas no se entrometerán en esto―dijo ella apuntando con su arma al chico―, por lo que podemos usar todo nuestro poder.

―Sabes perfectamente que eso es arriesgado―declaró Shido para modificar la espada a una mucho más delgada y pequeña.

―Así que ya sabes modificar las armas propias de un espíritu a la forma que desees―Kurumi en ese momento sonrió con locura―. Me servirá eso para completar mi misión.

―Entonces evitaré que lo hagas a toda costa

Tokisaki Kurumi no permitiría ser salvada por la persona a la que su corazón quería con tanta fuerza. Los disparos que ella dio eran desviados por la espada sagrada que fue bendecida por el amor de Tohka. Con algunos ataques, Shido logró romper por poco la defensa que Nightmare había hecho, pero inevitablemente ella uso sus poderes para intentar tomar a Shido con las manos blancas las cuales revelaban imágenes de ella misma que no hacían más que producirle lastima al chico.

Viendo que su amado se hallaba en problemas, Tohka intentó acabar con el clon de Kurumi, pero esta previó todo e imitó las acciones de la original logrando atrapar al primer espíritu que se invirtió por el joven que luchaba por rescatarlas a todas de un futuro lleno de dolor.

― ¿En verdad crees que podrás detenerme? ―preguntó Kurumi, pasando su mano por el rostro de Tohka quien se mostraba seria―. ¿Acaso sabes lo que es amar de verdad? ―preguntó, sin notar que lágrimas descendían por su rostro.

―No―respondió Tohka, mirando fijamente a Kurumi―, pero sé que mi corazón ama a Shido ya que he llorado por él, pero también he tomado hermosos recuerdos. Lo amo y lucharé por él.

―Entonces debo matarte―declaró la chica del vestido de lolita gótica, pero en ese momento los brazos regresaban a la sombra dejando sorprendida a Kurumi―. Ese es el poder de la princesa, ¿no?

Un resplandor rodeó el cuerpo de Tohka cuya mirada pasó a ser la de su inversión, logrando hacer temblar un poco a la chica que controlaba el tiempo.

―No es poder de una princesa, pero si el de una guerrera que no perderá este combate―Tohka dio un pisotón al suelo de donde salió su trono con otra espada semejante a la que Shido traía―. Shido te ama y daría todo por ti, al igual que yo lo hago y es por esa razón que debo vencerte para lograr mi sueño.

Kurumi no entendía a lo que se refería Tohka. De pronto, el cuerpo mal herido de su otro clon cayó cerca de ella, siendo seguida por una tranquila Kotori que sonreía con sadismo.

―Pierdes el tiempo, Tohka; ella ya perdió su oportunidad de ser salvada―la hermanita estaba a punto de asesinar a ambas, pero un disparo la obligó a retroceder―. ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora quién me busca detener?

Origami respiraba agitada; el disparo que dio la hizo temblar y pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su mente un caos total. Reine miraba atónita lo que acaba de pasar, ya que no pensó que la chica fuera capaz de dispararle a Itsuka Kotori a manera de cercenar la mano que sostenía el arma con la que ansiaba tocar la carne de Kurumi.

Tohka junto a los dos clones miraron el nivel de regeneración del excomandante. Aquello no fue nada para Kotori, pero les dio tiempo a los dos clones de escapar mientras la menor miraba tranquila a su presa correr.

―Sabes que tarde o temprano las mataré, ¿verdad? ―dijo Kotori, acomodando su vestido.

―Shido la ama tanto, no sería justo que ella muera, menos después de ver su corazón―respondió Tohka con tristeza.

―Te has invertido, pero no odias―Kotori miró el color de los ojos del espíritu, notando ese color que Tohka tenía al invertirse―. ¿Por qué tu y mi hermano son tan necios?

―No lo sé―respondió nuevamente Tohka a las preguntas que hacía la menor―, pero estoy segura de que ella tiene sus motivos para seguir luchando contra ella misma.

Kotori decidió no seguir escuchando a Tohka y fue en busca de los dos clones. La princesa decidió seguirla para interferir siempre que pueda, ya que al final, el corazón inmaduro de Kotori jamás podría comprender la perdida que se reflejaban en los ojos de cada una.

El duelo entre Shido y Kurumi comenzaba a causar que las alarmas se dispararan. La ciudad era un caos; el poder destructivo de un terremoto espacial podía causar que el más fuerte de los hombres se doblegara para pedirle piedad a Dios. Ambos se habían enfrascado en la batalla, intentando detener al otro, lastimándose, pero sin poder causarle daño al otro.

―Parece ser que esto no terminará rápido, Shido-san―dijo Kurumi, mientras lograba conectarle unos disparos en el pecho a su oponente.

―Tienes razón, pero aún así no declinaré. Mi objetivo eres tú, Kurumi, siempre lo has sido―declaró el joven Itsuka, mientras sus heridas sanaban.

―Esos sentimientos, cariño, al final son los que me llevaron a la oscuridad―la voz de Kurumi se tornó un poco más sombría―. Tú eres el chico que con un beso sella los poderes de los seres más poderosos, aquel al que mi corazón pertenece, pero por azares del destino o no, este mundo me habló para advertirme de ello. Aunque anhele ese beso, darte mis poderes me alejaría de mi propósito.

― ¡¿Cuál propósito?! ―gritó Shido, desesperado al ver aquellos ojos que pedían piedad―. ¡Te estás engañando a ti misma y lo sabes perfectamente! ¡No puedes simplemente olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado! ¡No puedes simplemente borrar todas esas veces que nos conocimos!

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Shido había dicho. ¿Acaso el chico tenía conocimiento de todo lo que ella sabía sobre él y sobre su plan? Por un pequeño momento, su convicción e ideales flaquearon tras ver nuevamente aquellos ojos oscuros que reflejaban un brillo especial.

Shido se acercó a Kurumi, quien apuntó para detenerlo, pero su mano temblaba por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

―Tú no eres así y lo sabes. Tú eres diferente, eres tierna y cariñosa; has sufrido, pero al final siempre me sonreías para darme ánimos. Soy un tonto, lo sé, siempre lo he sido, pero antes ya he visto tu corazón y he compartido mi alma contigo, pero como dices, por azares del destino, este mundo nos separó… este mundo nos alejó, Kurumi.

Ella no podía hacerlo. Ella no podía disparar. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Su mano no aguantó el peso del arma y la dejó caer al igual que su cuerpo.

Shido había derrotado a Kurumi, al menos de cierta forma. Él suspiró al ver que el combate había terminado, pero de pronto Kurumi había comenzado a gritar con dolor logrando asustarlo. Elle se sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos y pedía que la dejarán en paz.

― ¡Kurumi!

De inmediato Shido fue a su lado para socorrerla, pero al tocarla esta de inmediato le golpeó.

― ¡Déjame sola! ¡No me toques! ―gritó ella, apartando a Shido y apuntándole con su arma―. No me toques, Shido-san.

―Kurumi

La chica se encontraba temblando y en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo que sentía ella. Shido no sabía que hacer o qué decir al respecto, pero no iba a abandonarla.

―Dime, Shido-san, ¿qué soy para ti realmente? ― preguntó Kurumi con su rostro lleno de lágrimas―, porque evidentemente para todos soy una pesadilla que desean olvidar, pero ella, aquel tonto recuerdo mío es muy querida por todos, ¿por qué?

Shido entonces comprendió en parte lo que sucedía con el espíritu. Al igual que Tohka o Kotori, ella también se veía incapaz de ocultar su oscuridad, una muy diferente a la que ella solía mostrar al mundo. La oscuridad que la rodeaba se encontraba en su corazón corrompido por un dolor, uno semejante al que Tohka en el pasado sintió o al que Kotori sentía en ese momento.

De pronto Kurumi jaló el gatillo varias veces hiriendo a Shido y haciendo que este cayera al suelo en lo que sus heridas se regeneraban.

―No puedo dejar que ella siga viviendo… Ella me ha robado todo por lo que he trabajado―masculló ella. De pronto las manos blancas atraparon a Shido, quien perdió su arma en ese momento―. Sin embargo, aún sigo sintiendo este dolor aquí―decía a la vez que señalaba su pecho―. Este dolor no se irá hasta que termine con ella frente a ti.

― ¡No lo hagas! ―gritaba Shido, pero en ese fue disparado en el pecho.

El espíritu se acercó al herido Itsuka quien se regeneraba a duras penas. Ella lo miró un momento, tomando su rostro y acariciando aquella piel con la que ha soñaba probar.

―El juego ha cambiado; de ahora en adelante eliminaré a cada una solo para tenerte, Shido-san―la sonrisa en el rostro de Kurumi se volvía cada vez más macabra―, pero antes, ten dulces sueños.

Shido ahora era apuntando con el revolver en su frente, pero de pronto algo cortó la mano de Kurumi haciendo retroceder a la chica quien gruñó de ira al ser interrumpida.

―Pensé que no serviría de nada, pero creo que esta vez he podido ser de ayuda para Shido-san―aquella voz hizo que Shido abriera los ojos en sorpresa mientras Kurumi negaba con la cabeza.

―Se ve que aún no comprendes la jerarquía que existe entre nosotras. ¿Por qué tienes que volver todo tan difícil, mi querida copia? ―Kurumi veía como a lo lejos se encontraba su clon con su rifle en el cual había usado su poder para detener su ataque―. Igual, no importa, de todos modos, vas a desaparecer.

Nightmare de inmediato curo su herida al retroceder el tiempo para que su mano volviera a su lugar. A diferencia de su clon, ella no poseía mucho desgaste cosa que se notaba en la otra Kurumi quien de inmediato llamó a dos copias suyas para que apoyaran a Tohka.

―Sabes, estás usando mucho poder espiritual, no creo que sea muy buena idea que te sigas oponiendo―comentó Kurumi quien también hacía más uso de este―. Shido-san y tú… ¡Ustedes me hacen sentir este odio en lo profundo de mi corazón! ¿Cómo es posible que una simple copia como tú pueda ser capaz de vencerme?

Shido intentó levantarse, pero en ese momento sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro viendo que se trataba de la otra Kurumi.

―No soy una simple copia, soy Tokisaki Kurumi―detrás de Shido y Kurumi apareció un gran reloj―. Al igual que tú, yo amo a Shido-san, pero la diferencia que hay entre tú y yo… ―en ese momento el reloj comenzó a mover sus manecillas y más copias de ella misma aparecieron rodeando por completo a la original quien miraba incrédula todo―… Es que yo decidí aceptar mis sentimientos por él para tener más recuerdos.

Kurumi en ese momento sintió una fuerte presencia acercándose y de repente sus dos clones cayeron a sus pies malheridas.

―Me impresiona que fueran capaces de correr, pero la verdad no son más que basura como tú―dijo Kotori para después lanzarse a atacar a Kurumi quien la atrapó con sus brazos―. ¿Acaso crees que esto me va a detener?

―No… Pero me dará tiempo

Tohka en ese momento había llegado. Shido al verla notó que estaba algo herida, pero seguía de pie cosa que lo alegró y que no pasó desapercibido por ella. Los dos clones de Kurumi fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad dándole a Shido miradas llenas de remordimiento que provocaron en el chico un sentimiento de frustración al ver que ella no había cambiado.

Kotori eliminó rápidamente escapó del agarre de Kurumi para abalanzarse hacia ella, pero cuando su alabarda estuvo por acabar con el espíritu clase S, una onda de choque la envió lejos impactando con el grupo de clones de la otra Kurumi.

―No puede ser―el clon de Kurumi miraba aterrada a su original quien de repente comenzó a cambiar―. Ella se está invirtiendo en la Reina Blanca.

― ¡¿Se está invirtiendo?! ―Shido no podía creer lo que veía, pero algo le daba mala espina.

El hermoso vestido que Kurumi solía usar pasó a ser un impecable vestido tipo militar de color blanco y su cabello negro como la noche había pasado a ser blanco. El reloj en su ojo que fue amarillo en un principio tomó una tonalidad azul y en sus manos aparecieron tanto una pistola como un sable largo.

Todos se quedaron sin habla, incluida Kotori quien sentía un cambio en el espíritu clase S. Origami desde lo lejos intentó disparar, pero sus balas simplemente no lograban darle a la chica quien al ver esto de inmediato hizo explotar el lugar donde se encontraban ambas albinas. Aquello hizo temblar a Tohka quien no esperaba un gran poder de parte de Kurumi, pero entonces notó que la otra Kurumi tenía una mirada triste hacía su yo original y de repente Reine y Origami aparecieron junto a todos con ayuda de los poderes de Kurumi.

―Fuiste veloz, pero no creo que ninguna de ustedes sea capaz de detenerme, menos cuando ella fue incapaz de derrotarme.

Kurumi no entendía a lo que se refería, pero entonces la sonrisa que se formó en la chica disipo sus dudas.

―Jamás te vencimos, ¿no es así?

―Creo que es hora de hacer que el mundo de Tokisaki Kurumi se derrumbe al fracasar una y otra vez


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

¿Qué es lo que desea tú corazón?

* * *

Shido no entendía nada, todo era tan confuso que ni siquiera vio el ataque que la Reina Blanca hizo siendo salvado por Tohka quien logró quitarlo del camino. Kurumi al ver esto intentó dispararle a su oponente quien había sido más veloz al paralizar por unos instantes para después golpearla de tal forma que la clon no pudo evitar escupir sangre.

― ¿Duele? Vaya, pero si no he demostrado mi verdadero poder aún, querida―la Reina Blanca sostuvo del cabello al clon quien miraba con odio a su inversión―. Vamos, no puedes odiarme, yo no fui quien te mató en aquella ocasión por seguir tus sentimientos.

―Tú no existes, no eres real―dijo Kurumi mientras sentía dolor.

―Oh querida―la Reina Blanca abofeteó a Kurumi dejándola en el suelo para después presionar la cabeza de la chica con su pie―, soy más real de lo que crees, Kurumi-chan. Aunque pareciera que me derrotaron en aquella ocasión, retroceder en el tiempo no sirvió de nada ya que yo vivo también en ustedes.

Kurumi intentó levantarse, pero la presión que hacía la inversión sobre ella era tanta que incluso sentía que en cualquier momento moriría.

― ¡Detente!

La Reina Blanca miró a un Shido molesto que le apuntaba con las pistolas de Kurumi dejando al espíritu con una expresión de asombro. Dejando para otro momento su deleite con Kurumi, la Reina Blanca fue rumbo a Shido cargando su sable solamente para ser interceptada por una molesta Tohka que no dejaría que le hicieran daño a Shido.

Shido aprovechó ese momento para ir hacia el clon de Kurumi quien se levantó con algo de dificultad.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Shido preocupado.

―Sólo me ha sacado un poco de sangre, nada grave―bromeó ella―. Ahora entiendo todo, o al menos entiendo algo.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

Kurumi miró a Shido. Ella sabía perfectamente de lo que la Reina Blanca habló, pero no era el momento de revelarlo debido a que podía meterlos en problemas si ella se enteraba. Kotori quien miraba desde cierta distancia se impaciento al ver que su enemiga se enfrascaba en un combate largo con Tohka quien trataba de evitar los ataques del espíritu clase S.

Tras ver que nada sucedía, Kotori cargó en contra de ambas lanzando una llamarada que impacto, pero que no fue capaz de siquiera causarle algún rasguño a la inversión de Kurumi quien al ver esto le disparó logrando por primera vez hacerla sentir dolor. Shido al ver esto fue corriendo con su hermana quien tenía una herida en su hombro de la cual salía sangre.

―No me toques―dijo Kotori con odio hacia su hermano.

―Kotori…

En ese momento la herida de Kotori cerró y nuevamente se lanzó para luchar en contra de la Reina Blanca junto a Tohka.

Shido se lamentaba en el fondo el haber ignorado los sentimientos de su hermana por tanto tiempo, pero en su mente pensaba que tal vez él nuevamente había fracasado, pero de repente las imágenes de las chicas vinieron a él y entre ellas se encontraba Kotori el día que la volvió a sellar. Se había dado cuenta de algo y ese algo, eran la forma de actuar de ellas ante sus sentimientos dándose cuenta de que su inestabilidad a la hora de liberarse también cambiaba justo en la forma en las que él las trataba.

Desde pequeños, él y Kotori habían establecido una hermosa relación, pero con el paso del tiempo y por giros de la vida, él tuvo que sellarla a corta edad perdiendo muchos de sus recuerdos de aquel momento y creciendo sin darse cuenta en lo que se había metido ella. Los años pasaban y cuando se presentó el incidente de Tohka, fue hasta ese momento que vio el mundo en el que su hermana adoptiva se había involucrado. Tal vez si él se hubiera involucrado antes, hubiera logrado cambiar mucho, no solo a ella, sino también al resto de las chicas.

Cada vez que Kotori perdía sus listones, ella se sentía frágil, pero aquello le parecía normal a Shido ya que ella era su adorada hermanita menor, pero no era así; los listones que ella usaba que incluso en su vestido astral se notaban era más que un simple accesorio, eran el regalo que Shido le dio a ella y que para su corazón significaba todo. Esos listones para Itsuka Kotori eran su mundo.

―Kotori

Ella combatía a la Reina Blanca, pero cada vez que ella disparaba sus heridas tardaban en sanar cada vez más. Shido notó esto, pero no podía hacer nada para interferir. Origami y Reine se acercaron a Shido quien tenía la mirada perdida en el combate, o al menos eso parecía.

«Kotori… Te he descuidado por mucho tiempo»

* * *

 _Shido se encontraba en un hermoso parque cuidando de Kotori quien disfrutaba jugar en el columpio. Ambos hermanos disfrutaban los momentos que tenían juntos mientras sus padres trabajaban._

 _― ¡Adoro cuando salimos al parque! ―gritó Kotori quien por subir alto vio lo bello que se miraba el lugar._

 _―Ten cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te suceda―dijo Shido quien se encontraba empujando a su hermanita._

 _Kotori simplemente sonreía al sentir el cariño que su hermano transmitía con su voz. Para ella, Shido significaba su mundo desde que tenía memoria y sabía que él siempre la protegería e iría en su auxilio. Las lágrimas que muchas veces derramaba fueron secadas por Shido quien la abrazaba siempre para tranquilizarla._

 _― ¡Te quiero, Shido! ―aquello sorprendió mucho al chico quien sonrió ante las dulces palabras de ella―. ¿Crees que un día de estos podamos casarnos?_

 _Aquella propuesta llamó mucho la atención del chico de ojos cafés quien al ver el sonrojo de la menor no pudo evitar decirle que no._

 _―Nos casaremos, Kotori―dijo él viendo como su hermanita estallaba de alegría―. Siempre y cuando dejes ese vicio por las paletas._

 _― ¡Malo!_

 _― ¡Agárrate que le voy a dar con más fuerza! ―advirtió Shido quien empujo más fuerte escuchando reír a su hermana con júbilo―. Un día de estos, Kotori._

* * *

― ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Itsuka Shido?

Shido se encontró a si mismo. Su otro yo estaba junto a él con un rostro serio, pero a la vez comprensivo mientras flotaban en un espacio lleno de oscuridad.

― ¿Qué es este lugar? ―preguntó Shido con cierto temor.

―Mientras más miedo exista en tu corazón, mientras más dudas tengas, este lugar crecerá y se extenderá a las personas que amas, porque en este lugar nació Nightmare―respondió el otro mostrando así imágenes de Kurumi sufriendo que de inmediato helaron al chico―. Este lugar en el que estamos no es más que un punto muerto en nuestras almas, nuestro propio limbo donde podemos pasar la eternidad consumidos por la oscuridad como le sucede a Kurumi… O como le sucede a nuestra hermanita.

Una imagen de Kotori se materializó a lado de Shido quien al verla intentó tocarla para darse cuenta de que su mano atravesaba el cuerpo de la menor.

― ¿Qué?

―Es imposible tocarla, al menos para ti.

El otro Shido posó su mano en el colorado cabello de la menor quien al sentir el tacto del chico abrió los ojos sonriéndole.

―Tampoco te puede ver ya que tú no perteneces a este mundo, Itsuka Shido―señaló él mientras con sus brazos rodeaba a la chica―. Mis memorias van y vienen, pero nunca perduran más allá de lo que deben y a veces deseo saber quién soy en verdad―Kotori le miraba con alegría en sus ojos dándole una sonrisa que provocó en Shido un sentimiento de nostalgia―. Vivo en ti, pero no soy tú. Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de mi propia existencia viéndote fracasar por tus dudas. ¿Acaso es tan difícil aceptar esos sentimientos?

Shido entonces notó que otra figura apareció a lado de su otro yo. Tohka, el primer espíritu al que conoció se hallaba llorando mientras repetía el nombre de Shido una y otra vez con dolor.

―Tohka, no llores, estoy aquí―decía Shido en un intento por llamar la atención de la Princesa―. ¡Tohka! ¡Vamos, no llores, no me he ido!

Y, sin embargo, ella seguía llorando por él.

―Ella tampoco podrá escucharte ni sentirte; este lugar es un limbo, Itsuka Shido―él no quería creer en sus palabras, pero al final se daba cuenta de que no mentía―. Uno donde tienes que sufrir para vivir.

De repente, imágenes de todas las chicas comenzaron a mostrarse. Cada una lloraba pidiendo ayuda al chico, pero este se veía incapaz de hablarles. El miedo que veía en los ojos de los espíritus era tal que incluso el mismo comenzó a derramar lágrimas al no soportar verlas así y fue entonces que se dio cuenta como la oscuridad pronto comenzaba a encarnarse en las chicas hasta cubrir por completo sus cuerpos.

Para él, saber que ellas podían ser consumidas por la oscuridad que también se apoderó de Kurumi

―Kurumi, aquella chica a la que proteges―habló el otro ser quien posó su mano en la cabeza de Kotori―, no comprendo aún a esa chica, ni el porqué de su inversión.

―Sé que los espíritus se invierten cuando sufren―dijo Shido tras recordar lo que sucedió con Tohka y lo que le sucedía actualmente a su hermanita.

―Yo entiendo eso―respondió su otro yo―, lo que no entiendo es porqué parece ser un alma distinta.

Shido no comprendía nada de lo que dijo, pero sin embargo entendía que algo no andaba bien como decía su otro yo. Fue entonces que recordó que la inversión menospreciaba a su clon a quien intentaba matar, pero no por odio, al menos no en su totalidad, sino por otra cosa.

Como si de magia se tratara, la imagen de Tokisaki Kurumi se materializó en medio de ambos, pero esta vez el otro ser que se asemejaba a Shido se sorprendió por dicha presencia en ese mundo y fue entonces que pudo entender un poco lo que sucedía y la razón por la que Shido estaba ahí.

― ¿Shido? ―la voz de Kurumi hizo que los dos se sorprendiera ya que esta miraba exclusivamente al Itsuka―. ¿Qué haces en este mundo? ―preguntó ella con algo de temor en su voz.

― ¿Puedes verme? ―preguntó él.

―Por supuesto, pero no entiendo que haces aquí―dijo ella mientras notaba la presencia de otro ser que se asemejaba a Shido, pero que evidentemente no era él―. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Acaso tú…?

―No lo sé―respondió él sin recordar nada―. Lo último que sé es que estaba viendo a Kotori luchar en contra de tu inversión y de pronto…

― ¿La Reina Blanca está viva? ―preguntó Kurumi mostrando un rostro de horror―. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No soy capaz de recordar nada…

Shido se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando ni lo que sucedió, pero evidentemente estaba preocupada al escuchar sobre su inversión nombrando a la Reina Blanca quien era ahora el oponente de las chicas.

Mientras Shido pasaba tiempo en ese mundo, su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, siendo cuidado por Reine y Origami quienes habían logrado llevarlo lejos mientras las chicas seguían su combate en contra de la inversión de Kurumi. Para sorpresa de todas, el clon de Kurumi demostró tener excelentes habilidades como para salvar en más de una ocasión a Kotori quien se encontraba increíblemente fatigada tras haber combatido antes con la versión normal de Nightmare.

Tras unos cuantos ataques lanzados, la Reina Blanca retrocedió logrando que uno de sus disparos tocara a Tohka quien no pudo moverse notando como esta llamó a dos clones suyos quienes tenían en sus rostros sonrisas que denotaban locura.

―Acábenla―ordenó la inversión para girarse y detener la alabarda de Kotori con su espada―. No pensé que fueras tan rápida.

―Te voy a matar aquí y ahora, Kurumi―dijo Kotori para comenzar a lanzar más ataques.

―Admiro que seas una guerrera con valor―elogió la albina mientras esquivaba los ataques de la menor―, pero aún así, debes saber que yo soy más fuerte de lo que tú serás.

Como si la mala suerte siguiera a Kotori, el sable de la Reina la atravesó por la espalda, dándose cuanta así de que había sido engañada para atacarla. El clon de la Reina enterró más profundo su sable notando como la sangre salía de herida como de la boca de su oponente quien tembló un poco antes de gritar de dolor.

―Mírate, derrotada y sin que tu preciado onii-chan te vea―la chica tomó a Kotori del rostro y la hizo ver en dirección a donde se encontraba Shido―. Me parece que él no soportó vernos pelear. Una vez que acabe contigo y con el resto de las chicas, convertiré este mundo en un reino especial donde los espíritus ya no existan y donde tu preciado hermanito sea feliz en verdad.

Kotori miró con odio a la chica. Ella no iba a dejar que tocara un pelo de su hermano por más odio que le tuviera en esos momentos.

―Pensé que ibas a derrumbar el mundo de Nightmare―dijo la comandante para escupirle en la cara al espíritu inverso―. Pero veo que eres igual que ella.

―Oh querida―la Reina Blanca se limpió el rostro notando sangre en su guante―, no me entiendes―entonces le dio una bofetada a la Itsuka haciéndola gruñir por el dolor para después tomarle del rostro una vez más―. Yo no quiero que tu hermanito este conmigo por amor, sé que Kurumi está viva y la traeré de vuelta nada más para ver como su mundo se viene abajo cuando la persona que ama la rechace tal y como pasó con aquel clon.

La chica no entendía a lo que se refería ella, pero entonces recordó la forma en que Kurumi poco a poco caía a la locura cuando los atacó. Por un momento, su rabia desapareció y recordó las burlas por las que pasó a causa de sus superiores, la forma en que fue tratada y de cómo deseaban separarla de Shido.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso sentía empatía por Kurumi?

A lo lejos, el clon de Kurumi logró salvar a Tohka en el último instante. Las dos retrocedieron al verse sobrepasadas por las otras dos copias de la Reina quienes miraban con desprecio a las dos chicas.

―Gracias por salvarme―dijo Tohka intentando que su orgullo no la venciera―, pero creo que podría haberme salvado.

―Sí no fuera por mí, ¿cierto?

―No puedo creer que esto esté pasando―murmuró Tohka quien, aunque mantenía cierto poder de su inversión consigo, no era suficiente como para combatir las habilidades de la inversión de Kurumi―. ¿Acaso no hay forma alguna de vencerla?

―Digamos que es como yo, pero mucho más peligrosa―dijo Kurumi quien recordó todo lo que vivió en aquel viaje―. Hay muchas cosas en las que no he sido honesta con Shido, pero si sobrevivo a esto, usaré el tiempo que me quede para confesar todo y salvar a mi yo original.

Los dos clones de la Reina de inmediato atacaron a las chicas quienes buscaron burlar los ataques, pero la velocidad de los clones las sobrepasaba en gran medida. Justo cuando ambas pensaron que iban a caer derrotadas sin poder hacer nada, un fuerte frío se sintió en el ambiente y un gran viento comenzó a circular.

El cambio en el ambiente llamó la atención de la Reina quien miró al cielo notando como este se volvía violento. De repente, un rayo cayó en la dirección donde ella se encontraba provocando que esta y su clon se alejaran dejando a Kotori tirada, pero cuando el rayo la impactó, no sufrió daño alguno. Tras ver que la habían dejado libre, Kotori retiró aquella espada de su cuerpo lanzándola lejos y notando que su poder había disminuido.

―Joder―masculló ella, pero entonces sintió como el dolor paraba―. Pensé que ellas no vendrían a molestar.

* * *

Kurumi y Tohka sintieron como su poder se incrementaba de repente. Las dos copias no entendían lo que pasaba, pero entonces el papel de ambos equipos cambio y se encontraban intentando evitar los ataques de Tohka y Kurumi.

Dentro del mundo en el que se encontraban, Shido pudo hablar con Kurumi para ponerla al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo notando entonces la mirada preocupada de Nightmare quien se tomó de la cabeza mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

― ¿Qué he hecho? ―se decía ella mientras se apretaba la cabeza―. He vuelto a fallar, he vuelto a hacerlo.

―Kurumi―Shido entonces la tomó del rostro notando las lágrimas que se encontraban en sus ojos―. Kurumi, ¿ella no es tú? ¿Qué es ella?

―Siento mucho causarte problemas, Shido-san―Kurumi comenzó a respirar un poco agitada, pero se tranquilizó al ver como Shido le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquila―. Sentía celos de ti, de mi clon. Yo simplemente quería pasar tiempo contigo, pero no quería dejar de lado mi misión.

El otro Shido escuchó esto llamándole mucho la atención.

―La misión de la que hablas es sobre el primer espíritu que Westcott buscaba, ¿no es así?

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó ella, sorprendida de que él supiera sobre esto―. ¿Acaso ella te lo dijo?

―No, fue algo que descubrimos Kotori y yo cuando se disolvió Ratatoskr―fue la respuesta de Shido quien miraba a su otro yo con algo de duda―. Dices que en este mundo nació ella, ¿no? ―dijo él, señalando a la chica que estaba a su lado.

―Sí y no―aquella respuesta sorprendió a Shido―. Tokisaki Kurumi es humana y puedo verlo ya que ella no tiene la misma naturaleza que Tohka posee, aunque es extraño que ella posea una naturaleza más pura que el resto de las chicas; aun así, Nightmare nace aquí, de repente y es extraño que lo haga con frecuencia―expuso él, mirando como la chica desviaba su mirada―. Sabes más de algo que nosotros dos desconocemos. La naturaleza de este mundo no es un lugar donde uno busque estar.

―Es un mundo caótico la mayor parte del tiempo―masculló ella―, pero tampoco es un mundo tan malo, al menos no por los recuerdos que tuve.

―Y sin embargo es tu inversión quien gobernaba en una de las áreas de este lugar, ¿no es así? ―el otro Shido notó la mirada llena de pesar que daba él espíritu―. Creo que hay una forma de detenerla, después de todo lo que he visto. Dime, Shido, ¿qué es lo que desea tu corazón? ―preguntó el peli azul mientras las figuras de las chicas desaparecían.

― ¿Qué es lo que desea mi corazón?

Kurumi miró a Shido y notó en este una mirada con duda, pero esta no duró mucho tiempo dando paso a una llena de determinación.

―He pasado por mucho―habló él mientras recordaba el día que se metió en estas aventuras―, y creo que también me he equivocado en muchas cosas―en su mente aparecieron las chicas quienes lo recibían con alegría en casa―, pero también he querido cambiar otras―Shido tomó de la mano a Kurumi quien se sorprendió esta acción―, si puedo protegerlas a todas, si puedo proteger estos recuerdos que he creado, sé que el futuro no será tan malo.

Nightmare sonrió ante las palabras de Shido. Ella se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo tonta que había sido su forma de pensar, siendo una vez más engañada.

―Y quiero tener junto a ellas―agregó Shido.

―Shido…

―Ya veo―dijo su otro yo mientras un aura celeste lo rodeaba―. No sé quien soy yo, Itsuka Shido, pero lo único que sé es que estoy conectado a ti y a este poder.

Los cuerpos de Kurumi y Shido comenzaron a ser rodeados por el aura celeste. De pronto aquel mundo comenzó a desquebrajarse dejando pasar varios rayos de luz que cegaron momentáneamente a la pareja.

―Dile a la Reina Blanca que espero hablar con ella un día de estos―dijo el otro Shido notando como los cuerpos de ambos desaparecían para ser envuelto por un resplandor cálido que le hizo recordar un poco de su pasado―. Mío…

Un aura celeste comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Itsuka Shido llamando la atención de Reine quien vio en el ojo del chico al ángel de Kurumi.

―Shin…

―Shido, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Origami preocupada por el chico.

―Origami, sé que odias mucho a Kotori en el fondo por lo que sucedió aquella ocasión―Shido tomó al ex miembro de AST para darle un tierno beso en la frente―, pero necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a mi hermanita.

Ella soltó un suspiro tras verse abrumada por el fuerte cariño que sentía por el chico. No importaba si su corazón odiaba a la Itsuka, esta jamás podría odiarlo a él y, por ende, debía respetar aquel amor que Shido sentía por su hermanita.

―Shido, ¿eres tú? ―la voz de Kurumi hizo que las dos chicas se posicionaran frente al chico―. Vaya, vaya; en verdad parece que no podré acercarme a ti, mi amado Shido-san.

―Tranquilas chicas, ella está con nosotros―interrumpió Shido evitando alguna confrontación entre las tres―. Kurumi, ¿lista para disculparte contigo misma? ―la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado y murmuraba algunas cosas a lo bajo―. Tomaré eso como un sí.

―Las cosas que hago por amor―dijo ella mientras activaba su vestido astral el cual se vio en su forma limitada―. Dime, ¿acaso me diste un beso? ―Shido en ese momento invocó las pistolas de Kurumi, reglándole una sonrisa algo burlona―. Exijo que lo repitas, no pude sentirlo.

―Lo haré―dijo él viendo al campo de batalla―. ¿Lista para hacer más recuerdos juntos?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Mi futuro

* * *

Reine y Origami veían sorprendidas a Shido y a Kurumi. La mayor sabía que ella no era un clon, que era la original, pero al mismo tiempo poseía un aura tan diferente que en un principio confundirías al espíritu con otra persona. Shido sentía el aire fresco en su rostro, había algo diferente en el ambiente que lograba calmar su corazón aun con todas las circunstancias que se han dado.

Kurumi miró a Shido; sabía que todo esto era su culpa, por lo que debía remediar todo cuanto antes. En ese momento, ella sintió como él tomaba su mano dándole confianza en lo que estaban a punto de realizar.

―Luchamos por un futuro, Kurumi.

―Lo sé.

Ambos no perdieron tiempo alguno y se lanzaron en contra de una desprevenida Reina Blanca que se encontraba observando a Kotori quien se encontraba recuperándose de las heridas causadas por ella.

―Eres débil―dijo la Reina―. Incluso para ser uno de los espíritus más fuertes, parece ser que has encontrado tu límite.

La pelirroja intentó golpear a su rival en un desesperado intento, pero cuando alzó su mano dejó descubierta su defensa lo que permitió a la Reina Blanca tomar su sable para ir en contra de la muñeca de la chica con lo cual separó la mano del brazo logrando que al fin el espíritu gritara de dolor.

Para sorpresa de ambas -y para el deleite de la reina- Kotori comenzó a sangrar mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su herida con el fin de calmar aquella sensación que logró arrodillarla.

―Los poderes tienen un límite, pero al nacer ustedes de una forma un tanto artificial, carecen de la capacidad de controlarlos―ella le dio una fuerte patada a la excomandante quien escupió sangre―. Para ser quien derrotó a Kurumi, te ves muy mal. Creo que es momento de eliminarte.

―Púdrete―dijo ella mientras intentaba no llorar por el miedo.

―Querida, cuando acabe con todas, iré por tu hermano―las palabras de la Reina hicieron enfurecer a Kotori quien intentó golpearla con su única mano solo para ser detenida por la inversión―. Como me gustaría que todas ustedes vivieran, en verdad, pero la única forma de cumplir la misión que ella se encomendó es mediante la destrucción de todos los espíritus.

La mirada de la Reina se posicionó al cielo el cual estaba cambiando. Una tormenta se aproximaba, pero esta no era natural, sino causada por ciertas gemelas las cuales estaban cerca.

―Yuzuru y Kaguya, las hermanas Yamai―susurró ella―. Me parece gracioso que ellas deseen vencerme cuando ni siquiera pueden tocar a la original.

Kotori estaba en la desesperación. No se podía mover y sentía como su cuerpo se fatigaba a cada segundo que perdía sangre. Sus llamas ya no la estaban ayudando y el color de su vestido lentamente volvía a su forma original, pero esta vez con un color opaco.

Pronto la temperatura del lugar comenzó a descender y fue entonces que Kotori se figuró de quién se trataba. La Reina Blanca sonrió con malicia mientras su sable se ponía en posición para eliminar a su oponente, pero antes de siquiera su hoja tocara un pelo de la Itsuka, una pared de hielo se interpuso salvándola de una muerte segura.

―Así que es esa niña…

Un conejo gigante apareció ante ella atacándola.

― ¡Yoshino, vete de aquí! ―gritó Kotori preocupada mientras intentaba detener su hemorragia―. Ella es más fuerte de lo que tú y yo somos.

Yoshino había logrado salvar a Kotori, pero ignoraba por completo la situación en la que se había metido. La pequeña de vestido astral verde miraba en todas direcciones en busca de la chica parecida a Kurumi, pero fue inútil ya que le había perdido por completo.

―Kotori―dijo ella mientras bajaba de su ángel notando con horror el estado en el que se encontraba la hermana de Shidou―. ¿Qué sucedió? Kotori…

La pequeña no pudo soportar ver el estado de su amiga por lo que de inmediato la abrazó mientras lloraba. Kotori se daba cuenta de su error muy tarde y con su única mano abrazó a Yoshino mientras rompía en llanto también. De repente unas manos aparecieron tomando a ambas y separándolas de forma abrupta.

―Vaya, vaya; así que está es la pequeña Yoshino la cual posee a Zadkiel―la voz de la Reina se podía escuchar y de pronto el conejo gigante cayó―. Es muy linda…

Pronto de las sombras salió la Reina la cual se acercó al par de chicas quienes sintieron miedo al verla.

―En verdad eres muy linda, Yoshino-chan―dijo ella mientras tomaba el rostro de la pequeña para admirarlo―. Ahora dime, dónde se encuentra el resto de las chicas. Sé que las gemelas Yamai están aquí y puedo asegurar que Miku-san se debe encontrar por aquí, por lo que es mejor que me digas dónde está.

―K-Kurumi no hagas esto―habló Yoshino con miedo intentando razonar con ella.

―Como te gustaría que fuera ella―ella dio una lamida a la mejilla salada de Yoshino saboreando el miedo que la pequeña sentía―, pero ella va a morir.

―Bueno, parece ser que de alguna forma no voy a morir, o al menos no por ti.

―Kurumi.

La Reina dejó a ambas chicas para ver a lo lejos a Shido en compañía de Kurumi, la verdadera, no el clon que se reveló contra ella.

―Así que te has liberado del sello en el que te dejé―comentó la Reina.

―Sólo necesité recordar quién era―respondió Kurumi tomando a Shido de la mano.

Lejos de ahí, un grupo de chicas había llegado para asistir a Tohka quien ahora se encontraba siendo tratada por los poderes del ángel de Miku la cual protegía a sus compañeras, incluida al clon de Kurumi quien le agradeció a las chicas su presencia.

―Pensé que no vendrían por algo así―comentó la Princesa.

―Bueno, no puedo dejar que _Darling_ se entristezca por algo como esto―contestó la idol―. ¿Crees que tengamos una oportunidad para derrotarlas?

―Opinión; creo que nosotras dos nos podemos encargar de ellas, ¿no lo crees Kaguya? ―habló Yuzuru con confianza.

―Hace tiempo que no tengo un combate real, pero creo que puedo derrotar al tonto intento de Kurumi que tenemos frente a nosotras―declaró la gemela―. Oigan ustedes dos, si creen que pueden venir y destruir todo lo que hemos hecho en este tiempo, están muy equivocadas. Tampoco dejaré que unas tontas albinas me quiten la oportunidad de estar con Shido.

―Te apoyo, hermana, aunque perderás conmigo―dijo Yuzuru en forma de burla logrando molestar a su hermanita―. Creo que es hora de acabar con esto.

―Tengan cuidado―dijo Kurumi quien sabía que el dúo de copias era más fuerte de lo que se apreciaban―. No quiero que nada malo les suceda.

―Tranquila, ellas dos pueden con todo―respondió Miku mientras miraba en dirección a donde sabía que se encontraba Shido―. Ahora todo depende de Darling.

* * *

Ambas Kurumi se miraban sin decir absolutamente nada. La historia que ambas tenían era algo complicada, en especial por la forma en la que la Reina vio su concepción. Desde el primer momento en que nació, un profundo rencor invadió su corazón mientras un sentimiento de amor se veía mermado entre la crueldad que la realidad le enseñaba.

Ella había nacido del fracaso de Tokisaki Kurumi, pero no era la primera vez que ella la vio. Con el tiempo entendió más de su vida y su nacimiento, el triste futuro que le esperaba y su anterior vida como una simple sombra en la vida que tanto anhelaba.

Kurumi ya sabía todo. Atrapada, engañada y sustituida; todo por lo que ella pasó fue apenas un parpadeó contra lo que la Reina veía desde su perspectiva. Aquel reloj de tinte azul como el de la realeza solo afianzaba su temor de nuevamente perderse en ese sendero de oscuridad del que tanto temía.

―Y bien, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer, hermana? ―la voz del espíritu había cambiado con respecto a su homólogo; parecía que la presencia de Kurumi lograba alterarla pese a su superioridad―. ¿O acaso nuevamente deseas ser encerrada en ese mundo dónde me condenaste a pasar muchas vidas?

―Ese mundo lo creaste tú con ese odio que nosotras teníamos―dijo Kurumi mientras miraba al cielo recordando el sufrimiento por el que pasó en aquel lugar―. Reviví tantas cosas que deseaba olvidar que incluso llegué a pensar que era mi castigo por todos los pecados que he cometido, pero nunca entendí en verdad a mi corazón… nuestro corazón.

Pronto las dos manos que sostenían a Kotori y a Yoshino desparecieron dándole tiempo a Shido de socorrerlas, en especial a su hermanita a quién deseaba cuidar con todo su corazón.

―Perdiste ante la hermana del chico al que amas, pero yo incluso domé su forma inversa―declaró con orgullo la Reina como si se tratase del mayor triunfo cometido por ella―. Fui capaz de llevar a sus límites la capacidad regenerativa, e incluso pude ver más allá observando como aquel cristal se deterioraba con el tiempo.

Kurumi miró de reojo en dirección a dónde Kotori se encontraba. La herida que le chica poseía le hizo recordar la vez en que Mana le amputó su brazo recordando el dolor que sentía pese a que había mostrado una actitud serena en todo momento.

―Tú también lo llegaste a sentir, ¿recuerdas? Todas esas veces que luchamos contra DEM, la primera vez que nos cortaron las manos, las veces que casi perdíamos la vida en un inicio hasta que aprendimos a usar a Zafkiel. Poco a poco ese dolor nos llevaba a la locura, olvidábamos que fuimos humanas e incluso nos mofábamos de ello al ir sin importar cuantas sombras había que sacrificar ya que después de todo, éramos tan desechables que incluso nos olvidabas o nos matabas…

Nightmare sabía a lo que se refería. No había necesidad de que ella contase todo, pero en el fondo agradecía que esa copia suya se mantuviera terca como para sobrevivir hasta llegar con Shido y ayudarlo. Era difícil de admitir, o al menos lo era en su momento, pero por primera vez su corazón estaba feliz de que una de ellas pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos a Shido antes de que algo malo sucediese.

―Tienes toda la razón, y creo que Mana-san también la tuvo en su momento; somos monstruos, una pesadilla que merecía ser exterminada por todo el dolor que cause en una encrucijada por una justicia que no me llevó más que al dolor de perderlo en más de una ocasión como al dolor de saber que hice que un recuerdo mío solo conociera el odio en el cual vivía―Kurumi alzó su mano siendo que detrás de ella un reloj gigante aparecía para que después en sus manos se materializara un rifle como una pistola―. Y eso por eso que ahora enmendaré mi error al derrotarte.

La Reina Blanca sonrió mientras alzaba su hoja de forma que se preparaba para entrar en combate en cualquier momento.

―Arrogante como siempre, pero a fin de cuentas soy igual a ti, hermanita.

* * *

Shido logró llegar a lado de su hermana horrorizado de por la herida que ella tenía. Yoshino lo abrazó de inmediato dándose cuenta de la pequeña estaba llorando, estando cubierta por sangre que le pertenecía a Kotori.

―Kotori.

Él conocía el dolor de su hermana. Nunca pudo admitirlo, pero ese sentimiento de amor y cariño que sentía por ella había cambiado conforme pasaba el tiempo. Por mucho tiempo temió a dicho sentimiento, más que nada por la forma en que ambos habían crecido, pero cuando Mana llegó a su vida hubo un cambio el cual creció en ambos, en especial cuando pudo sellar a la copia de Kurumi.

No era brillante, no era el genio que eran todas las chicas, pero siempre trataba de dar lo mejor de sí mismo para ayudar. Él había jurado en muchas ocasiones cuidarlas, pero parecía que había fracasado hasta que nuevamente la luz llegó a su alma en forma del cariño que todas le transmitían para darse cuenta de una vez que su corazón las amaba, y eso era algo que no podría evitar.

―Kotori―dijo él para tomar el rostro de su hermana quien lloraba mientras murmuraba débilmente el nombre de él―. Tú hermanito ya llegó a salvarte, descansa.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero de pronto su herida fue cubierta por llamas y aquella mano perdida nuevamente se regeneró.

―La verdad no sabía si esto iba a funcionar―habló Shido denotando cansancio en su forma de hablar―, tal vez porque sea algo nuevo que ni yo sabía que podía hacer, bueno, al final no importa. Quiero que ustedes dos vayan con Miku, Yuzuru, Kaguya y Tohka; ellas necesitgan ayuda.

―Onii-chan.

―Tranquila, juró que saldré vivo de esto y cambiaré el futuro de Kurumi.

Kotori miró a su hermano levantarse notando como un aura celeste lo rodeaba con intensidad.

Algo había cambiado en él, algo era diferente a hace unos momentos. Itsuka Shido parecía ya no ser el mismo ante los ojos de las chicas, y era cierto, lo era después de todo, pero solo lo era porque él mismo había aceptado quien era y qué era lo que quería en verdad.

Todo el tiempo huyendo de esos sentimientos, negándose una y otra vez al amor por el miedo a que la sociedad lo tachara no solo a él, sino al resto de las chicas también. Pero era inevitable, después de todo lo que habían vivido hasta ahora sabía que esos lazos nunca se romperían y en el tiempo que estuvo fuera había aprendido una lección importante

―Cumpliré mi promesa, Kurumi.

* * *

Kurumi se encontraba luchando al par de aquella versión suya cuyo poder era superior al de sí misma. No importaba si se enfrentó a otro ser semejante en el pasado, esta era una clon suya que conocía perfectamente todos sus movimientos, pero aún así, no podía dejarse vencer después de haber sido salvado por Shido.

―No puedo dejarme vencer tan fácil por una copia, ¿verdad? ―se burló Kurumi quien usó la séptima bala en su oponente solo para ver que no había efecto alguno en ella.

―Parece ser que puedo negar algunas balas, pero también veo que tienes otras selladas―la Reina en ese momento invocó sus sombras para atrapar a Nightamre quien logró esquivarlas sin tanto esfuerzo.

―Vaya, vaya; parece ser que mis poderes no son lo suficientemente útiles para alguien como tú.

―Me encargaré de devorarte y quedarme con ese poder.

―Inténtalo.

De pronto todo el campo se convirtió en una lluvia de balas las cuales intentaban de alguna forma tocar a su objetivo fallando muchas veces debido a los poderes que la otra poseía.

Para Kurumi esto era algo bueno debido a que momentáneamente no podría invocar a sus clones debido a su falta de poder, pero esto también significaba que podía atrapar a su clon corrompido en una trampa que hace mucho ella misma había elaborado.

Cuando una bala estaba por fallar, Kurumi desaceleró su tiempo logrando permitirle que esta la tocara en el hombro. Herida, pero al mismo tiempo feliz, se quedó en el suelo mientras fingía llorar por su mala suerte.

―Has fallado, Kurumi―nuevamente se burló aquel clon corrompido―. Y es hora de que mueras.

―Es una lástima.

― ¿Eh?

―Pero yo no voy a morir aún, al menos no hasta que Shido-san me pueda sellar como se debe.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?

― ¿Por qué no volteas?

La Reina Blanca se dio cuenta en la sonrisa de ella que había caído en una trampa. Al girarse notó la presencia de la otra copia de Kurumi que sobrevivió a la muerte la cual estaba en compañía de las chicas quienes custodiaban a las dos copias que ella había dejado para vencerlas.

―Creo que ese era mi error siempre―dijo Kurumi mientras se levantaba―. Siempre había querido hacer las cosas a mi manera y eso era algo que siempre no llevaba a perderlo.

―Ya no hay nada que te permita escapar, hermana―habló la otra Kurumi dirigiéndose al espíritu inverso―. Es hora de que toda esta locura termine.

La Reina miró a las chicas analizándolas un momento dándose cuenta de que los poderes de Miku les habían ayudado a librar nuevamente la muerte, pero eso no importaba, de todos modos, ella era un espíritu que se encontraba en el pináculo del poder y la destrucción, uno que cambiaría todo y que borraría a Tokisaki Kurumi para siempre de este mundo por todo el mal que había causado.

―No, hoy no moriré―murmuró ella para apuntar su arma a su sien―. Pero ustedes sí.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Siempre te he amado.

* * *

―No, hoy no moriré. Pero ustedes sí.

Una luz iluminó el lugar donde Kurumi y el resto rodeó a la Reina Blanca. Las chicas de inmediato se apartaron lejos ayudando a Yoshino y a Kotori quienes se encontraban aún cansadas por su combate en contra del espíritu inverso.

A lo lejos, Reine y Origami observaban todo lo que sucedía. La miembro de AST se encontraba apuntando con un francotirador en dirección a dónde se hallaban todas, pero aquella luz logró cegarla por un momento haciendo que perdiera por completo a su objetivo mientras Reine miraba seriamente lo que sucedía.

―No puede ser, ¿tanto era el poder que ella guardaba? ―murmuró la mayor mientras tomaba su móvil y llamaba a Mana―. Mana, necesito que uses el equipo A. La situación ha escalado a algo que va más allá de los poderes de todas ellas.

―Entendido, iré para allá.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Reine-san?

―No quiero ser pesimista, pero parece ser que ella está tocando un poder que va más allá de una inversión.

― ¿Más allá?

―Un poder que solo un espíritu conocido ha tenido… Ella ha tocado un fragmento del poder de la madre de todos los espíritus, el Espíritu de Origen.

Origami guardó silencio. ¿Acaso era posible para un ser llegar al mismo nivel que el de aquel espíritu que causó el terremoto de hace treinta años?

Tohka de inmediato convocó un campo de fuerza alrededor de todas que fue potenciado con la ayuda de Miku lo que evitó que la onda expansiva liberada por la Reina Blanca los mandara a volar. Inmediatamente Shido ayudó a estabilizarlo siguiendo con la duda de cómo había aprendido a controlar tal poder en poco tiempo.

Las dos Kurumi miraban como la luz se iba apagando. Ninguna se dijo nada, pero al cruzar sus miradas fue más que suficiente para que cada uno entendiera lo que la otra sentía.

―Debemos pararla cuanto antes―dijo Kaguya intentando sonar algo optimista.

―Pregunta; ¿exactamente cómo planeas hacerlo, hermana?

―Fácil. Cuando el brillo se detenga, todas nos lanzamos hacia ella esperando que alguno la atraviese con sus podres.

― ¿De verdad escuchaste tú plan, hermana?

― Sí.

―Opinión; es el plan más tonto que te he escuchado decir.

La gemela de Yuzuru no pudo evitar hacer un berrinche en medio de la pelea por la forma de actuar de su hermana hacia ella. Cuando le iba a reclamar por eso, Yuzuru se abrazó a Shidou mientras le enseñaba su lengua en un acto de provocación.

―No es momento para discutir―habló Miku.

―Ella tiene razón―ahora fue el turno de Tohka―. No sabemos si ella nos atacará primero… Además, yo debería ser abrazada por Shido por todo lo que he sufrido.

Miku soltó una risa ante la situación que se presentaba. Era obvio que ahora más que nunca, Shido sería el objetivo de todas ellas y por lo tanto no se quedaría atrás.

―Darling, espero que te prepares porque necesito una salida de amigas con Shiori-san.

Shido no dijo absolutamente nada. La idea de ponerse nuevamente un vestido y esa peluca en verdad lograba calmarlo en un momento como este.

Pronto, la luz que rodeó al espíritu cesó y se pudo apreciar la nueva forma que la Reina tomó.

Aquel vestido elegante de corte militar ya no existía más, en cambio parecía que llevaba uno un poco más revelador como ligero que acompañaba lo acompañaba con algunos accesorios como flores y collares que la hacían lucir muy diferente a como ella era; además de eso, ella lucía unas zapatillas de tacón abiertas que hacían juego con las flores que cuidaban a sus dos coletas.

La imagen parecía ser la de un ser divino que iba más allá de la comprensión de todos y aquellos labios curveados fueron más que suficientes como para cambiar la atmosfera que existía en el lugar poniendo más tensas a las chicas quienes se esperaban en cualquier momento un ataque.

―Esta sensación… ¿Acaso nos conocemos desde antes? ―murmuró Tohka quien se sentía algo extraña ante la presencia de la chica.

―Bueno, solo ha cambiado de vestido―dijo Kaguya―. ¿Aún podemos vencerle?

Yuzuru no dijo nada. Algo no andaba bien con su oponente y eso era algo que comenzaba a molestarla en verdad.

― ¿Acaso crees…?

― ¿… qué ella haya obtenido ese poder?

Las dos Kurumi se encontraban ligeramente aterradas por el poder que emanaba su otra yo. De alguna forma todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese tiempo había cambiado y de cierta manera sabían que era culpa de ellas.

―Puede que todo esto sea culpa nuestra―dijo la original.

―Pero solo nosotras podemos detener esto―agregó la otra quien invocó sus pistolas―. Dime, ¿sigues celosa por la cita que tuve a lado de Shido-san?

―No me tientes querida yo.

La reina analizó todo lo que tenía frente a ella, sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo como si algo no estuviera bien del todo.

― ¡No pienso dejar que le hagas daño a Shido! ―exclamó Tohka quien se lanzó en contra de la albina, pero cuando la hoja de espada estaba a punto de tocarla una fuerte energía paró el ataque generando una onda expansiva que la envió de regreso con el resto de las chicas―. ¿Qué fue eso?

―Respuesta; probablemente se trate de algún campo de energía natural que la rodea, parecido a los campos que usamos, pero con el efecto de que no podemos percibirlo a diferencia de los nuestros―dijo Yuzuru quien tomó la mano de Kaguya―. ¿Lista?

―Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías―comentó Kaguya.

Ambas hermanas se juntaron y de inmediato un arma se materializó frente a ambas.

― ¡Nosotras somos las más poderosas!

Al juntarse, las dos crearon un arco y una flecha, la forma más poderosa de su ángel hasta el momento y su ataque definitivo.

Ante el inminente ataque por parte de las gemelas, un número de cristales aparecieron cubriendo así a la Reina quien fue envuelta por una gran explosión que levanto polvo.

― ¿Acaso lo han logrado? ―preguntó Miku quien estaba impresionada por dicho ataque.

―No lo creo―susurró Shido.

De pronto un par de manos aparecieron entre el grupo siendo eliminadas rápidamente por el joven Itsuka con ayuda de Sandalphon.

―Es más que obvio que somos un blanco fácil, Darling ―comentó Miku quien intentó usar una de sus habilidades de su ángel para tratar de detener a su oponente.

―No creo que eso funcione.

― ¿Eh?

Dos disparos aparecieron entre el humo los cuales iban a impactar en contra de la idol, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Shido, esta se encontraba sana y salva en sus brazos.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Mientras esté en tus brazos, yo estaré bien.

―Como me gustaría que fuera un buen momento para esto.

Las hermanas Yamai detestaban admitirlo, pero su fuerza se vio opacada ante el poder que esa loca copia de Kurumi poseía.

―Yuzuru, ¿crees que podamos derrotarla si la atacamos sucesivamente? ―preguntó Kaguya mientras usaba su propia forma del ángel para atravesar esos extraños cristales que protegían a la copia.

―Respuesta; necesitaremos la ayuda de Yoshino y Kotori para crear un agujero en sus defensas―dijo la otra hermana―, pero no estoy segura de que las dos se encuentren en condiciones para seguir luchando.

―Maldición―masculló Yuzuru―. ¡Hey! ¡Kotori! ¡Deja de pensar en lo mal que te has portado y piensa en lo feliz que sería Shido si nos ayudas!

Yuzuru soltó un fuerte suspiro. Si había una cosa que solo le molestaba de su hermana, más que cualquier otra, era esa forma de ser cuando la situación se veía complicada.

Ignorando las palabras de la chica, Kotori simplemente se abrazó un poco más mientras miraba con tristeza al suelo. Era consciente de todo lo que había hecho, por lo que el sentido de culpa la invadía por dentro. De pronto sintió como era abrazada por alguien y esa alguien resultó ser la pequeña Yoshino quien le regaló una mirada tan pura como la nieve.

Ella recordó entonces todo lo malo que hizo, pero también recordó la calidez que Shido y el resto le daban. Su vida había cambiado desde que todo esto comenzó, pero tampoco podía negar que se había cerrado a sus emociones por mucho tiempo las cuales detonaron por culpa de aquella mujer, pero ahora debía darle la razón a la Yamai.

No importaba nada de lo que el resto del mundo pensara sobre sus sentimientos, lo único que importaba era como se sentía y lo que él sentía por ella y eso era amor. Él la amaba y ella había tardado en darse cuenta de ello. Nuevamente sentía aquel fuego dentro de ella, uno que no era para matar a sangre fría, sino que era para proteger a las personas que amaba.

―He sido una tonta―murmuró la comandante―. Pero creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor este poder que me han dado.

Yoshino se apartó de ella y la chica pronto se vio envuelta por las llamas de su ángel siendo en esta ocasión las típicas llamas rojizas que usaba junto con ese kimono blanco que tanto amaba usar. Las hermanas Yamai estaban alegres de ver a nuevamente a Kotori en su antigua gloria que probablemente fue de hace dos días.

―Yoshino, ¿crees poder ayudarlas? ―preguntó Shido y entonces la pequeña invocó a su conejo, pero esta vez no lo montó―. ¿Sucede algo?

―He aprendido algo, puede que te guste verlo… ¿Puedo? ―Shido no comprendía nada, pero ella se acercó a él alzándose con ayuda de sus pies para tomar el rostro de su amor y besarlo para la sorpresa de todas―. Tengo algo que nos puede servir…

Una luz envolvió a Yoshino como a su ángel y cuando esta terminó se pudo observar una armadura brillante y de color blanco que protegía a la pequeña quien miró a Shido con cierta pena.

―No puedo creerlo―dijo Shido asombrado por lo que veía―. ¿Tú hiciste esto?

―Lo hice con ayuda de Yoshinon y de Shido-san―respondió―, pero solo puedo controlarlo por poco tiempo ya que aún no sé como usarlo. Cada vez que veía a Tohka en su vestido, me daba cuenta de que era ideal para los combates en vez de estar protegiéndose, esperando a que no fuera atacada.

― ¡Se ve hermosa! ―gritó Kaguya, pero en eso un haz la cortó―. Cierto, me había olvidado de ti.

Todas se posicionaron frente a Shido quien vio a la distancia como caminaba la Reina Blanca hasta ellos sin importarle en lo absoluto que fuera atacada. Kotori invocó de inmediato a su ángel esperando el momento adecuado para poder lanzar un ataque con la suficiente fuerza como para que su oponente se viera en la necesidad de bloquearlo.

Cuando la Reina se detuvo, el cuarteto se dispuso a atacar, pero de pronto dos esferas de energía interceptaron a la inversión levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y haciendo que todos se cubrieran. Aquello sorprendió a todas por lo que buscaron con trabajo al autor de dicho ataque viendo en el aire a Mana con su equipo.

―Parece ser que no llegué tarde―musitó ella―. ¡Shido! ¡Necesito que se alejen de aquí!

―Mana, ella es demasiado poderosa―dijo él―. ¡No quiero que salgas herida!

―Descuida, nada de eso podrá pasar.

La Reina pronto se alzó en el aire analizando a una de las sucesoras de Ellen Mira Mathers.

― ¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que Tohka y mis hermanas escaparon? ―habló la Reina mientras sonreía de forma tranquila―. Mana, ¿por qué no me ayudas a traerlo de vuelta?

― ¿A traer a quién? ―Mana no entendía nada de lo que hablaba la Reina viendo como el rostro de ella cambiaba a uno lleno de confusión mientras miraba sus manos.

― ¿Por qué siento este dolor? ¡No quiero sentir este dolor! ¡Deja de darme este dolor! ―gritó la inversión para soltar una gran cantidad de poder golpeando al ex miembro de DEM―. ¡No dejaré que me lo arrebaten de nuevo!

―Y yo que pensé que Kurumi era lo peor―Mana no esperó y atacó al espíritu con su espada logrando apenas y hacerle un corte en el rostro provocando que ella se enfureciera y la mandara al suelo―. Maldita sea, es peor que los entrenamientos con Ellen y con Jessica, pero ahora no puedo escapar.

El espíritu se encontraba lista para borrar de la existencia a la hermana biológica de Shido, pero algo la atravesó logrando hacerla escupir sangre. Un dolor proveniente de su vientre le hizo parar el ataque por lo que se llevó una mano para ver de que se trataba solo para horrorizarse de ver sangre.

―Imposible―murmuró ella temblando por haber sido herida.

― ¿Cómo es posible que la lograran herir? ―se preguntó Kurumi quien se había retirado con Tohka, Miku y su clon para lanzar un ataque combinado con el fin de debilitar la defensa del espíritu invertido―. ¿Acaso fue un disparo?

―Origami―dijo Tohka quien tenía el presentimiento de que había sido su amiga.

A lo lejos, Origami se preparaba para ir a la batalla retirándose del suelo y poniéndose su traje para ir a apoyar a las chicas.

―Sabes que es peligroso, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí―Murasame Reine se encontraba admirando el poder que emanaba aquel espíritu el cual actuaba diferente a hace unos momentos―, pero creo que eres necesaria para proteger a Shin y al resto.

―Mi deber es acabar con los espíritus―recitó Origami como siempre―. Aunque sé que ellas no buscan esto, no puedo perdonar lo que pasó hace años.

―Tus padres, ¿no es verdad?

Los recuerdos eran dolorosos, sobre todo cuando otra persona los nombraba. Aquel fuego que consumió todo en aquella ocasión había sido originado por un espíritu el cual no solo le arrebató a sus padres, sino la vida que llevaba y sobre todo, su niñez.

Itsuka Kotori era el espíritu que ella había estado buscando para reclamar su venganza y de una vez culminar con todo este ciclo de dolor que la atormentaba desde muy pequeña, pero cada vez que miraba a Shido, algo dentro de ella la detenía en su misión y ese odio de pronto se esfumaba mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de todas. Lo detestaba en verdad, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella ya formaba parte de Ratatoskr y ayudaba a las chicas en su batalla con DEM la cual pereció cuando alguien reveló todo haciendo de Westcott un chivo expiatorio del cual las naciones del mundo se aprovecharon para poder así conocer más sobre la naturaleza de los seres con los que luchaban. No le importó la verdad, pero con le tiempo su odio cesó sintiéndose a gusto y nuevamente feliz al tener una familia.

Ella no podía esconderle a Reine su miedo; ella temía por su vida, por la de ellas y por la de Shido. Ella no era fuerte, ni mucho menos era capaz de equipararse con Takamiya Mana quien se encontraba haciéndole frente a la Reina Blanca junto a las chicas quienes decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad que les dio. Si ella fuera más fuerte, tal vez podría ir con ellas y proteger todo aquello que ama para no perderlo nunca más.

Solo tal vez…

― _¿Quieres poder?_ ―una voz extraña logró romper el trance en el que se había metido Origami quien se encontró completamente sola.

― ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Reine? ―ella no dudaba en que podía ser un truco de la Reina Blanca o de algún esbirro de DEM, pero aquel pensamiento desapareció en cuanto vio a una figura distorsionada acercándose a ella―. ¡Responde!

― _Ella se encuentra bien, solo está dormida para que no nos interrumpa―_ Origami sabía que esto era serio, culpándose de no haber podido cuidar de Reine―. _Ella estará a salvo, siempre y cuando detengas a mi querido error._

― ¿Error?

― _La Reina Blanca, su nacimiento, ella no debería haber existido, pero lamentablemente sucedió_. _Ella debió haber sido detenida por Tokisaki Kurumi, pero al parecer ella misma fue engañada provocando que el Sephira que le he dado se dividiera dejándole una porción de gran poder a la Reina quien ahora con todo lo que logró reunir ha tomado parte de mis propios poderes._

La ex miembro de AST apuntó su arma en contra de quién se había revelado como el Espíritu de Origen.

― _Sé que odias la naturaleza nuestra, pero en este momento tu ansías el poder para salvarlos y protegerlos―_ el Espíritu de Origen se acercó más a Origami sin mostrar temor alguno de ser herida por aquel rifle que ya había logrado causarle daño a un espíritu que estaba más allá del poder de Nightmare―. _¿Qué es lo que tu corazón desea?_

Ella podía verlo, sabía que no había error en lo que ella le proponía. Origami bajó su arma la cual dejó caer al suelo mientras esta lloraba ante la debilidad que mostraba. La decisión ya estaba hecha y solo faltaba un paso para sellar el trato que había surgido.

 _―Cuida de Shin―_ susurró el Espíritu quien entregaba un cristal a la chica iluminando la zona donde estaban.

* * *

Tohka había decidido atacar con todo lo que tenía, pero incluso con sus nuevos poderes se veía incapaz de darle un ataque certero a la Reina Blanca quien logró traer una especie de rama cuya estructura resultaba ser como la de una hoja afilada con la cual pudo devolver el ataque de la Princesa.

Las dos Kurumi al ver esto atacaron usando sus balas, pero ninguna fue capaz de tener efecto en su otro yo quien con un movimiento de sus manos logró convocar unas esferas de las cuales salieron unos haces de luz los cuales apenas y pudieron esquivar siendo protegidas por Kotori y Miku, siendo la última capaz de devolverles algo más de poder para nuevamente contraatacar.

Yoshino, apoyada con las hermanas, atacó con todo su poder al infame espíritu quien, al verse rodeada por el trío, cambio la posición de todas poniendo a la pequeña en medio quien se veía incapaz de moverse ante los ataques que lanzaron las Yamia. Antes de que algo malo sucediese, Mana logró salvarla viendo como los ataques de las chicas creaban una gran colisión.

―Eso estuvo cerca―murmuró Mana.

―Gracias por salvarme―agradeció Yoshino sintiéndose triste por haber fallado―. Ella es muy fuerte.

―Lo es, pero no nos podemos rendir―dijo ella quien observo al suelo para ver a su hermano de pie―. Solo espero que Nii-san tenga una idea o este será nuestro fin.

―Creo que no será capaz de salvarlas, Mana-san.

― ¿Qué?

Mana miró sobre de ella observando como había otra Reina esperándolas a ambas.

―Ha sido muy divertido jugar con ustedes, pero tengo una misión que cumplir y eso significa que ya no puedo perder más el tiempo―todos se dieron cuenta tarde de que la Reina invocó un clon suyo el cual les había hecho perder el tiempo puesto que ella había usado uno de los ángeles del Espíritu de Origen―. Es hora de borrarlas.

Una rosa apareció la cual se abrió revelando en ella una figura que todas reconocieron incluida la Reina.

―Mayuri-san…

Nuevamente un fuerte dolor invadió a la Reina quien no pudo realizar su ataque debido a que en esta ocasión aquella molestia afectaba a su cabeza. Ella escuchaba una voz, risas, gritos, llanto; todo combinado a la vez como si le buscaran enseñarle algo. Shido vio en ese momento una oportunidad por lo que se lanzó contra ella para intentar atacarla, pero aquella flor envió una pequeña luz a la mano de la Reina quien sintiéndose amenazada y con terror, envió un haz de luz en contra del Itsuka quien no previó eso.

― ¡Déjame sola! ―gritaba la Reina quien miró a Shido a punto de ser alcanzado por su ataque cayendo en la desesperación y llorando―. No, Shin…

Antes de poder se alcanzado, una serie de ataques desconocidos lograron parar el de la Reina quien miró sorprendida de que alguien pudiera detenerlo por lo que buscó al individuo que lo hizo notando de que no se trataba de ninguna de las chicas siendo entonces recibida por una lluvia de disparos de energía los cuales la hicieron alzar un campo de energía debido a la agresividad de estos.

Ninguna de las chicas sabía lo que sucedía exactamente, pero entonces la copia de Kurumi buscó el origen de esto quedándose casi sin palabras al ver al individuo que los había ayudado.

―Ara, Ara; parece ser que Origami-san ha adquirido un vestido astral como nosotras―comentó el clon de Kurumi sorprendiendo a su original como al resto de las chicas―. Gracias.

Shido estaba sorprendido por lo que veía y sin darse cuenta, Tohka lo había salvado en último minuto de caer. Los dos miraron en dirección de Origami quien poseía un vestido blanco con pilares a su alrededor a la vez que emanaba una luz cálida que iluminaba el lugar.

―Gracias por proteger a mi esposo, Tohka-san, pero ya puedes soltarlo―dijo Origami en burla mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a ambos.

―Cuando acabemos con ella, juro que te daré una paliza por ese comentario―respondió Tohka mientras dejaba a Shido en el suelo.

Las cosas parecían estar cambiando y la batalla final había cambiado de curso nuevamente con la llegada de una aliada inesperada. La Reina no estaba feliz, pero tampoco parecía abrumada por la presencia de todas, pero algo no cuadraba y eso era el hecho de que Origami había adquirido tal poder hace poco, por lo que la dueña del poder que robó se encontraba cerca.

―Acabaré con todo lo que has creado, Phantom-san.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Los pétalos de un futuro que ya estaba escrito

* * *

Capítulo 17

Origami se encontraba esquivando los ataques de la Reina quien de cierta forma elogiaba a la otra albina quien se encontraba esperando el momento exacto para embestir a su oponente, pero antes de siquiera poder tener una apertura por minúscula que sea, se vio rodeada por varios clones de la chica quienes de inmediato atacaron al nuevo espíritu.

―Ara, ara; ¿podrá ser que esto es demasiado incluso para ti? ―se burló la Reina―. Lamentablemente para ti, ya no puedo dejarte pasar por alto después de aquella intromisión.

― ¿En verdad crees que esos ataques me van a detener? ―dijo Origami quien logró esquivarlos con gran velocidad como si su ángel fuera una imitación de su equipamiento. «¿Acaso este es el poder de un espíritu? Pero sí es así, esto quiere decir que el Espíritu de Origen sabía mucho de nosotras.»

―No deberías descuidarte.

De pronto, Origami se vio paralizada en el aire sintiendo como una gran presión era ejercida en su cuerpo como si la intentase aplastar.

―No he perdido todos mis poderes, simplemente estos han evolucionado―la sonrisa que la reina le regaló le aterró por completo, casi como su primer encuentro con Kurumi―. Aunque ahora ya no devoro a nadie, sería interesante comerte.

Como si viera el futuro, la Reina logró saber que Mana estaba a punto de dispararle con un rifle del mismo tipo de munición con el que Origami le disparó. Con un movimiento de mano, ella atacó a Mana quien iba a recibir un ataque directo, pero entonces unas poderosas llamas se alzaron frente a ella dándole tiempo de escapar.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó Kotori quien llegó a lado su hermanastra.

―He tenido mejores días―respondía Mana con cierta dificultad―. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

―He tenido mejores días―fue la simple respuesta de Kotori quien soltó una pequeña risa―. Me parece curioso que ahora sienta que te quiero.

―Oh, es un buen momento para una confesión―Mana en ese momento tomó a su hermanastra de las manos haciéndola sonrojar por dicho acto―. Quiero que te cases con mi Nii-sama y me des sobrinos que pueda cuidar, ¿me entendiste?

El rostro de Kotori se volvió del mismo tono que su cabello.

― ¡¿Qué dices?! ―la pobre no soportó más y se cubrió el rostro―. Aún no puedo llegar a ese punto con él.

―Y no llegarás―Mana cambio de dirección para ver como la Reina cargaba otro ataque contra ellas―. Al menos no mientras ella siga viva.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero ahora Kurumi parecía mucho mejor de tratar que con a loca que acaba adquirir poderes bastante rotos para ella. Si le llegara a preguntar alguien si incluiría a la Reina Blanca en un juego de citas, la incluiría como a la hermana malvada que ha hecho imposible la vida de su gemela quien, pese a su comportamiento anterior, era una santa a comparación de ella.

Por su parte, la Reina miraba a ambas como dos simples pestes con las que iba acabar con el fin de quebrar esa esperanza que había crecido en todas. Una vez eliminadas las dos hermanas acomplejadas por aquel amor por su hermano, seguirían las gemelas y después aquella idol en compañía de la pequeña de armadura.

―Mueran―dijo ella, pero entonces recibió un fuerte golpe que la mandó al suelo―. ¡¿Qué carajos?!

―No sabía que podía hacer eso―Origami miraba entusiasmada al aire justo donde antes se hallaba la Reina, pero quien se encontraba ahora era Tohka cuyo puño emanaba energía espiritual―. Shido, ¿tienes algún plan para vencerla?

―No tengo uno, al menos no todavía―Shido no quería admitirlo, pero el ver a Tohka tan decidida hacía que su corazón se acelerara viendo como con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más hermosa a sus ojos―. ¿Cómo podremos derrotarla?

―Sería un buen momento para que ella fuera como nosotras―interrumpió Kurumi quien ayudaba a su clon a sostenerse con ayuda de Yoshino―. Gracias por ayudarnos.

―No es nada―respondió la pequeña con pena.

―Lo malo es que no es como nosotras, mi querida yo―dijo la otra Kurumi en tono sarcástico mientras intentaba contener el dolor―. Antes hubiera desaparecido por haberme enfrentado a sus clones, pero como estoy sellada por Shido, siento mucho dolor.

La original no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió por la actitud tranquila con la que su rebelde yo hablaba.

―Sería bueno que… fuera como nosotras―susurró Kurumi quien se ganó la atención de su clon―. Se supone que ella es una sombra mía al igual que tú, ¿no es así?

―Ella lo es, ella no es la Reina con la que luchamos, pero evidentemente posee parte de sus memorias y... ―la otra Kurumi terminó de armar el rompecabezas que su hermana inició. Habían sido tan ciegas que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que tenían en frente―. Ella es una de nosotras, pero si es así, significa que sus sentimientos por Shido-san se encuentran enterrados de la misma forma que tu buscaste hacerlo.

―Duele, pero es verdad.

―Pero aún así te quiero.

―Entonces veo que ya tienen un plan entre manos ustedes dos, ¿verdad? ―interrumpió Shido quien había escuchado parte de la conversación que las dos habían tenido.

― ¡Es hora de una cita, Shido-san! ―gritaron al unísono las Tokisaki.

― ¡No es momento de eso! ―Kotori se encontraba atacando a la Reina quien intentaba atacar a Shido y al resto―. Sería bueno que vinieran a darme una mano―antes de poder ser empalada por la nueva arma de la Reina, llegó Mana quien uso su poder para hacer retroceder a su oponente, salvando así a Kotori.

Sabiendo que sería imposible derrotarla de la forma convencional, ambas Kurumi tomaron a Shido siendo rápidamente encerrados en un castillo de hielo dado por Yoshino quien se encontraba apoyando a las chicas intentando derribar a la otra Kurumi con ayudad de su ángel.

Los ataques que la Reina recibía de parte de todas comenzaban a cansarla, pero era Tohka quien más se enfrascaba con ella, resistiendo su poder y haciendo que cada vez su ira creciera. Fue justo cuando recibió un golpe de ella que decidió atacarlas con todo el poder que había robado del primer espíritu.

―Eres buena en esto―elogió ella las habilidades de la Princesa―, ¿pero en verdad crees tener oportunidad alguna contra mí una vez que libere todo el poder que tengo?

―No me importa

― ¿Eh?

―He dicho que no me importa―la mirada de Tohka había cambiado por completo, esos ojos brillantes no solo emanaban amor por Shido y las chicas, sino que además pedían venganza, una venganza que iba dirigida hacía la chica que tanto dolor les había causado en esos momentos a todas―. No me importa la verdad si liberas todo tu poder, yo te detendré y salvaré a todos. No me importa si me dices que me vas a robar el amor de Shido, yo tendré una cita con él y lo enamoraré al igual que hizo conmigo. No me importa si tengo que morir hoy, yo salvaré a Kurumi, a todas y porque yo…

Un aura celeste comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Tohka. La Reina no lo entendía, no comprendía que pasaba, pero temía por su vida en ese momento.

―… Porque yo protegeré este mundo para que él pueda vivir

Todas las chicas sintieron en ese momento una gran presión al punto que creyeron que la Reina creó otro clon, pero cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia ella pudieron ver como Tohka adquiría un nuevo vestido astral.

―Así que ella está escalando más rápido de lo que pensé―Murasame Reine en verdad estaba fascinada con Tohka―, pero acaso este será suficiente para acabar con el poder del espíritu de origen.

Reine conocía perfectamente el alcance del primer espíritu ya que, de no ser peligrosa, 150 millones de personas seguirían vivas en el mundo.

Dentro del castillo, ambas Kurumis se hallaban hablando con Itsuka Shido quien había escuchado gran parte del plan que las dos habían formulado, pero para ello debían ser cautelosos, porque no sabían si la mente de su otro yo seguiría tan intacta como para reconocer ese mor que había encapsulado.

―Creo que puedo hacerlo―respondió él sintiendo como un fuerte poder era liberado desde el exterior, pero reconociendo a la persona dueña de dicho poder―. Parece ser que Tohka está desatando su máximo poder sin llegar a invertirse.

―Solo la está retrasando―la original entendía lo peligroso que eran los poderes que la Reina había tomado―. Solo tenemos esta oportunidad.

―Podrás hacerlo, Shido-san―el clon le dio ánimos mientras sonreía con dulzura―, después de todo, nosotras nos enamoramos de ti.

―En especial yo―agregó la original con un tono posesivo logrando sacar una sonrisa en Shido―. Te cubriremos.

―Eso espero

Las dudas se fueron y con gran confianza partieron a atacar a la corrompida versión de Kurumi. Los estruendos de la batalla llegaban a oídos de todos, y el poder acumulado de la Reina lograba llegar hasta ellos, sintiéndose dudosos por un momento. De repente, una figura casi celestial, que de alguna manera podía compararse al aura de la Reina, se encontraba luchando con ella.

No tardaron en saber que se trataba de Tohka, pero se hallaban sorprendidos del poder que esta poseía. El resto de las chicas logró derrotar a los clones, quienes se descuidaron por los ataques que Tohka le daba a la original. Shido logró decirles sobre el plan a todas, aunque esto significó escuchar quejas y amenazas de parte de ellas, en especial, de parte de su adorada Kotori, quien le miraba con un par de ojos fríos.

―Entonces el plan es enamorarla. Vaya, Darling, si que no pierdes tu tiempo―comentó Miku, invocando su ángel―. ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos en el festival?

―Por supuesto―respondió Shido, quien le dio una caricia a su querida idol―. Prometo que te recompensaré esto, Miku.

―Ya lo has hecho―susurró ella.

―Es hora de la cita, supongo―Kotori logró elevar sus llamas al aire, interrumpiendo el combate entre Tohka y la Reina―. ¡Oye, tú, la Kurumi de tercera mano! ―exclamó la comandante, ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte de la albina―, ven por mí.

Ella ya estaba cansada, pero acabar de una vez con la pequeña peste de Kotori significaba dolor para su amado Shido-san.

―Ven acá, pequeña tonta―esa era la oportunidad perfecta para acabarla.

― ¡Kotori! ―exclamó Tohka, ya que, de un momento a otro, su oponente se abalanzó contra la hermana de su amado con una mirada asesina que indicaba que no daría marcha atrás―. ¡Sal de ahí!

Todo estaba decidido. Este era el final para ella y la única forma para atraer a Itsuka Shido a la desesperación. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar a la dueña de Camael, el hermanastro intervino, invocando así a Zafkiel y parando su avance, logrando tomarla en brazos para su sorpresa y cambiando la situación de un segundo a otro.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―murmuró la Reina.

―Esta será nuestra cita, Kurumi―le respondió Shido con una cálida sonrisa―, una para nosotros dos.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó con duda la albina.

―A esto.

Los labios de Shido conectaron con la frente de la Reina. Ambos se vieron envueltos por una luz brillante, despertando en un lugar vacío, pero cálido. Un sonido familiar llegaba a oídos de ambos, y la sensación que sus cuerpos sentían ya hace mucho que la habían conocido, al menos de cierta forma.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ―se preguntaron, logrando acoplar su vista y viendo el sitio donde se hallaban―. ¿Una playa?

Ninguno entendía la razón por la que estaban ahí, tampoco sabían dónde estaban el resto de las chicas. Esto era demasiado extraño para los dos, pero una extraña sensación de nostalgia surgió, calmándolos y haciendo que por un momento olvidaran las diferencias que tenían. Pronto, el sonido de las olas los regresó en sí, viéndose por un momento antes de tomar posiciones defensivas.

La Reina intentó lanzar el primer golpe, pero sus poderes no hicieron efecto alguno, causando que esta se preguntara lo que sucedía. Shido sentía que su propio poder se encontraba dormido, lo cual era extraño, por lo que intentó invocar a Sandalphon sin éxito alguno, entendiendo que en ese lugar no había forma de usas sus poderes espirituales.

Tras comprobar que el otro no podía atacarlo, se sentaron en la arena, ya que de todos modos el sol no se encontraba en su lugar ideal para causarles daño, ideando múltiples razones por las que se hallaban ahí. Shido creía saber dónde se hallaban, pero cuando intentaba recordar, la imagen de una mujer cuyo rostro estaba oculto por un gran sombrero, lo regresaba a la realidad. La reina blanca intentó lo mismo, ya que ella sentía la misma sensación familiar que el chico, pero una mujer de descripción similar le impedía seguir buscando en sus pensamientos.

―Así que esta es tu idea de una cita. ¡Vaya cita! ―la Reina soltó un suspiro de cansancio. No importaba que tanto lo intentara, no iba a poder matarlo o tan siquiera lastimarlo sin sus poderes―. Ahora estoy a tu merced, Shido-san.

―Podemos pasarla bien―dijo Shido, levantándose y estirando su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse―. Ven, creo que podemos hacer algunas cosas divertidas.

― ¿Eso crees?

―Por supuesto.

―Ya que no te puedo matar, te daré la oportunidad de tener una cita conmigo.

―Me siento honrado de tener una cita con usted, su majestad.

La reina apenas y pudo contener su risa ante las palabras de Shido. No entendía muy bien porqué se encontraba feliz, pero cuando tomó su mano, un sentimiento de alegría la hizo olvidarse de sus problemas.

Caminaron por un tiempo, uno a lado del otro, admirando el paisaje tranquilo del lugar y sintiendo la arena en sus pies. Para ayudarla, Shido le quitó sus zapatos, reacomodando su vestido para que no batallara en caminar. Agradecida por eso, ella tomó los de él y viendo como la suave brisa movía esos cabellos azules tan peculiares.

Pronto, llegaron a un sitio donde unas palmeras daban buena sombra y donde curiosamente se encontraba una sombrilla junto a muchas cestas de comida y algunas mochilas. Viendo que era algo positivo, y extraño, fueron a inspeccionar, dándose cuenta de que estaban como nuevas, incluido los alimentos que llevaban consigo. Sin perder tiempo, los dos se ayudaron para poner todo, lo que al final les demoró pocos minutos, teniendo así un sitio donde descansar antes de que llegase el medio día.

Shido pronto notó que la Reina se encontraba admirando la imagen que le otorgaba el lugar. El sol, cuya luz iluminaba el océano, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad, a la vez que la brisa la acogía, alejando aquel calor molesto. Ella no recordaba la vez que tuvo una oportunidad de admirar la naturaleza de esta forma, al menos no con los recuerdos mezclados que poseía por parte de su versión anterior y de Kurumi.

Una mano se posó de repente sobre su hombro, pero sabía de quien se trataba al final, por lo que siguió admirando la belleza del mar que estaba a sus pies.

―Es una maravillosa vista. ¿No lo crees? ―preguntó Shido, admirando también todo lo que ese lugar les ofrecía.

―No recuerdo haber estado en una playa así de hermosa―para la Reina, aquella palabra se quedaba corta con lo que su corazón sentía al ver ese lugar, pero no encontraba adjetivo alguno para describirla como se debe―, solo sé que me relaja estar aquí, contigo.

―Todo tu odio se esfumó tan pronto tocamos este lugar, Kurumi―dijo Shido, rodeando con su brazo a la chica y llamándola por el nombre que era de ella―. ¿Por qué odias a tu versión original? ¿Por qué no quieres ser feliz? ¡Puede ser feliz! Yo sé que al final puedes serlo, junto a nosotros, dejando de lado todo eso que sientes y empezando una nueva vida.

La Reina entendía a lo que se refería. Ella había sido también parte de Kurumi, pero no se veía así misma estando con el resto de las chicas. Su corazón era aún más complejo de lo que era el de su otro yo, escondiendo sus emociones, que poco a poco clamaban salir.

No entendía el amor del todo, pero desde que obtuvo los poderes del espíritu de origen, sus emociones se desbordaron. Cada vez que veía a las chicas con él, sentía celos; intentó negarse, declarando que eran parte de las emociones de la débil de Kurumi, pero cuanto más negaba, más parecía que en verdad se había enamorado. Incluso si iba con él, ella ya había sentenciado su vida por los problemas que les había causado.

Las horas pasaron y los dos se encontraban sentados en aquel lugar, abrazados, a la vez que dejaban salir sus emociones de forma silenciosa. Lo que debía ser una cita, parecía más algo común entre ambos, pero que despertaba emociones y recuerdos vagos, que, de cierta forma, eran agradables.

―Amo a Tohka―dijo Shido, interrumpiendo el silencio entre ambos y posando su mentón en la cabeza del espíritu―, como te amo a ti.

―A mí no me amas, Shido-san―contestó ella, sintiendo tristeza por lo que le dijo―, tú amas a Kurumi, más de lo que crees. Yo solo soy una versión dañada de ella, cuya alma y cuerpo fueron fusionados con el alma de la Reina Blanca, dejando que yo existiera.

―No importa, al final eres igual a ella en el fondo―le susurró él al oído.

―Tal vez tengas razón, Shido-san.

Shido sonrió ligeramente. Algo le decía que esto no era común, como si el tiempo los estuviera esperando para que un día se conocieran. Kurumi, el clon y ella; las tres formaban parte de este mismo ser, pero con diferentes almas, diferentes emociones, pero cuyo cariño por él era lo que compartían en común. Llegada la hora del almuerzo, buscaron entre las cestas, tomando cada uno un sándwich y una soda, sentándose juntos y manteniendo un silencio armonioso entre ambos.

Antes, ninguno había tenido una cita así. Él recordaba sus citas en compañía de Kurumi, que siempre terminaban con si partida, pero en ninguna de ellas, solían estar así de tranquilos. En parte, era su culpa, puesto que se ponía nervioso al convivir con ella. Por su lado, la Reina Blanca solo tenía las experiencias de parte de su la original, quien le mostraba sus errores al estar con él, logrando darse cuenta de que no llegaría a ningún lado si seguía siendo de esa forma.

No era una cita, no como las que conocían, pero el estar juntos era algo que los hacía felices…

Tal vez, al final si podía salvarla.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **El final de esto es el comienzo de nuestro futuro**.

.

 _Este es nuestro final… No debes llorar_

 _._

* * *

El mundo como lo conocemos no es un lugar tranquilo. Existía injusticia en todo el mundo, personas malas intentaban hacer daño y aquellos héroes de la justicia parecían haber desaparecido con el tiempo. Las heridas que debían sanar se hacían más grandes y las perdidas llevaban al mejor de los hombres a una espiral de locura que terminaba por corromper aún más la poca cordura que la sociedad tenía.

La justicia había sido un pensamiento que muchos compartían; algunos esperaban que sus gobiernos controlaran todo, pero otros se veían incapaces de esperar un segundo más tomando así la justicia en sus manos. Una de estas personas era Tokisaki Kurumi, quien deseaba desde sus inicios un mundo donde la justicia se impartiera. Ella aún tenía esperanzas en su corazón de ver un futuro diferente, uno donde la justicia fuera para los débiles, donde los fuertes perecieran ante sus crímenes y que todo esto acabase.

Antes de ser un espíritu, ella era humana, una mujer que perdió todo por culpa de alguien cuyos deseos egoístas terminaban por herir a otras personas, aplastando los sueños que estos tenían… Ella era un espíritu nacido del poder de aquel ser, que pese a todo lo que le había provocado, de cierta forma era el causante de todo lo que ella estaba enfrentando ahora.

* * *

― ¿A dónde se fueron?

― ¡¿Dónde están Shido y la Reina?!

― ¿Acaso fueron sellados ambos?

― ¡Tonterías! ¡Shido no puede perder así!

La incertidumbre en los corazones de las chicas crecía. Hasta hace unos momentos, ellas se enfrentaban a la Reina Blanca, quien había tocado una fracción del poder del Espíritu de Origen.

― ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? ―le preguntó Kurumi a su clon.

―No lo sé―respondió el clon―, pero parece ser que él ha encontrado la forma de usar a Zafkiel con sus poderes.

―Entonces va a intentar hacer lo que nosotras siempre intentamos.

―Intentará saber quién es la Reina Blanca con ayuda de los poderes que la Reina robó… Shido-san es de temer, hermanita―un fuerte orgullo se mostró en los ojos del clon de Kurumi, quien sentía en el fondo de su corazón que su amado chico podría hacer algo en lo que ellas siempre fallaban―. El podrá salvarnos.

* * *

Dentro del espacio al que habían sido llevados, la Reina Blanca se hallaba recostada junto a Shido en una hermosa playa disfrutando de la brisa del mar. Este suceso, que no tenía contemplado, estaba haciendo que su corazón se tranquilizara olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo en un principio.

Shido, al verla tan tranquila no pudo evitar sonrojarse, admirando así su belleza y acariciando esa suave piel que solo ella poseía. Sus ojos se posaron en el bello cuerpo de su acompañante, mirando de arriba abajo, analizando cada centímetro de ella sin poder evitar un sentimiento de admiración que crecía con cada segundo que la admiraba.

―Ara, ara. Parece ser que mi amado Shido-san no deja de admirar mi belleza ―la voz de Kurumi hizo que Shido saliera del trance en el que se encontraba―. Dime, ¿en verdad me amas?

―Al fin de cuentas, creo que yo ya te conocía, Kurumi.

―Te he dicho que no me llames así… Dios, creo que no podré hacer que cambies.

Shido entendía que ella detestaba ser llamada igual que su verdadero "yo", por lo que no debía referirse a ella como Kurumi. Aquello comenzaba a causarle un poco de conflicto, pero dicha situación le traía recuerdos muy gratos de cuando conoció a Tohka y todos los problemas que surgieron a partir de ese momento. Aun cuando no fue su primer contacto con un espíritu, el simple hecho de haber conocido a Tohka había traído consigo un sinfín de aventuras que hasta hoy en día guarda en su corazón.

La Reina Blanca lo admiró también por unos momentos. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa llena de alegría sin que nada perturbase su corazón. Ella hizo de sus manos unos puños, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a molestarla y eso eran los sentimientos que había encapsulado en su interior, intentando borrar todos esos recuerdos que una vez compartió con Kurumi. De repente, las manos de Shido se posaron sobre sus puños haciendo que se sorprendiera, sonrojándose y provocando que ella mirase a otro lado.

―Tranquila, yo también me siento así a veces.

― ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

―Como si todo doliera y el mundo en el que crees vivir solo te lástima más y más.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Porque es el mundo lleno dolor y odio en el que estuve, donde me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era al no ver más allá de mis emociones. Me he dicho tantas veces que estaba mal el tener sentimientos por ustedes, que simplemente era un error el haberlos desarrollado y que al final, solo las encaminaría por un camino lleno de sufrimiento, uno que no deseaba cursar… Pero, a fin de cuentas, yo era ese camino, White.

Lo ojos de la Reina se abrieron ligeramente tras escuchar esa última palabra.

― ¿Cómo me has llamado?

―White… Te he llamado White.

La Reina Blanca estaba sin palabras en ese momento. Shido le había llamado por un nombre del cuál nunca pensó llegar a escuchar, simplemente estaba sorprendida de que a él se le ocurriera algo así.

―Me acabas de poner un nombre que hace referencia a mi título. Vaya, parece ser que me has impresionado mucho más que antes, Shido-san―dijo ella, tomando valor para sostener la mano de él y llevarla directo hacia su rostro con el fin de sentir el contacto de su piel―. ¿Y cuál sería mi apellido?

―Tokisaki, ya que eres la hermana de Kurumi―contestó Shido―, y eso nada lo puede cambiar―finalizó él, acercando a la Reina mucho más cerca suyo.

El tiempo pasó y ambos hicieron más actividades juntos en la playa. Se divertían como nunca lo habían hecho. Desde hermosos castillos de playa, hasta nadar en el bello mar que estaba a escasos metros suyos; ninguno sentía el tiempo pasar y simplemente se limitaban a disfrutar de su cita.

Ambos decidieron tomar un breve descanso, recostándose cerca de las grandes palmeras que otorgaban sombra cerca de la playa. Una vez ahí, los dos se dispusieron a sacar unas toallas que se hallaban dentro de una de las mochilas, recostándose sobre ella y estando juntos mientras admiraban las grandes nubes que se formaban sobre ellos. Shido pronto comenzó a relatarle algunas cosas a White quien parecía mantener algunos recuerdos que Kurumi poseía, pero que le causaban evidente curiosidad.

Shido sabía que ambas no eran el mismo ser, al menos no de la forma en que el creía en un inicio, pero entendía que el corazón de ambas era el mismo y por eso pensaba que la mejor forma de ayudarla era otorgándolo confianza. Sus relatos no eran más que las experiencias cómicas que había tenido a lo largo de este tiempo en compañía de las chicas, sintiendo nostalgia conforme las contaba logrando así sacarle algunas risas a White quien intentaba inútilmente mostrarse seria.

―Así que mi amado Shido-san también es Shiori-san―habló White, riendo ante lo que le había contado su cita―. Parece ser que hay cosas de las que no me acordaba o que Kurumi evitó que viera cuando me incrusté en ella. ¿De verdad te gusta vestirte de chica?

―Bueno, ya me he acostumbrado por culpa de Miku―confesó Shido―, pero prefiero mantenerme así.

―Fufu; creo que dejaré de lado mi misión de matar a las chicas si me dejas verte vestido de Shiori-san, pero con orejas de gato.

―No es gracioso―contestó Shido con pena―, además de que no tengo forma de vestirme en un lugar así.

White se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Shido quien sentía temor ante el rostro enfadado que ella le daba.

― ¿Seguro? Esas mochilas no las hemos examinado por completo―dijo ella, señalando hacia las mochilas que habían encontrado al llegar―. Estoy segura de que podré conocer a la famosa Shiori-san en persona.

Shido estaba a punto de objetar, pero fue inútil. White había ido directamente hacia las mochilas de donde sacaron las cosas. Ella sabía que no encontraría nada, puesto que solo estaba jugando un poco con su amado caballero, pero tan pronto abrió la mochila su boca se abrió en señal de sorpresa mientras una de sus manos se metía dentro y sacaba una peluca del mismo tono que el cabello de su acompañante junto a unas sandalias de plataforma y un bikini oscuro.

― ¿C-Cómo llegó eso ahí? ―dijo Shido, sudando de miedo ante lo que se encontró la Reina.

― N-No lo sé, Shido-san. Juro que no esperaba encontrarme esto―respondió ella, sorprendida por hallar algo así en algo que ya antes habían inspeccionado.

― ¿¡Acaso todo el universo gira en torno a Shiori-san?!

White soltó una risa tras ver el rostro de preocupación de su amado caballero. Había algo en este mundo en el que entraron que evitaba que usaran sus poderes y que, de alguna forma, también les daba cosas que no esperaban encontrar. Tras pensarlo un poco, decidió darse el gusto de verlo vestido como la chica a la que todo el mundo deseaba conocer al menos una vez en su vida.

Sus deseos fueron transmitidos hacia él, quien de inmediato se negó a hacer algo como eso, por lo que ella siguió tratando. Después de ver que sería inútil, decidió usar un truco que tenía en su memoria, uno que jamás pensó usar, especialmente, porque se trataba un truco del clon de Kurumi.

―Entiendo, Shido-san―comenzó a hablar ella en un tono triste―. Sé que no debo seguir insistiendo, por lo que no es necesario que cumplas uno de mis deseos―siguió hablando, pero esta vez con un tono más quebradizo―, solo que pensé, que como estábamos aquí, podíamos divertirnos juntos y podías mostrarme más cosas para familiarizarme con todo y poder así adaptarme para poder estar contigo.

―White…

―Iré a dejarlos dentro de la mochila, y perdona el ser molesta―dijo ella, comenzando así su caminata hacia la mochila, pero dejando un aire de tristeza en el ambiente.

De repente, el corazón de Shido se quebró al escuchar ese tono de voz derrotado y triste que su compañera mostró. No estaba en sus planes hacer algo como eso, pero el verla tan esperanzada en tener un recuerdo como ese, un propio, simplemente le partía el alma y lo hacía pensar una y otra vez en la petición que ella le había pedido.

―Me voy a arrepentir de esto―susurró―. ¡Espera, White!

La nombrada paró su andar y se volteó para regresar a verlo.

―Shido-san, no tienes que decirme que no quieres…

―Espera, déjame terminar―pidió él, acercándose así a su compañera quien tenía la mirada baja―. Por favor, mírame―White, con algo de temor, alzó su mirada, sorprendiéndose al verlo feliz―. Quiero hacer recuerdos con White como los que deseo hacer con Kurumi-chan; sé que hay cosas que deseas ver, sé que Shiori causa curiosidad…

Él tomó aquella peluca de las manos de White quien observaba con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos que él hacía.

―Y sería un buen momento para traerla―dijo Shido ya con la peluca puesta y haciendo su voz mucho más aguda―. Sólo no vayas a mirarme con ojos llenos de lujuria―advirtió él con pena.

―Oh, se nota que me quieres, Shido-san―una hermosa sonrisa pronto se formó en el rostro del espíritu quien llevó sus brazos alrededor del torso del joven―. Y gracias por darme una hermosa imagen que guardaré con anhelo en mi corazón.

―Lo dices como si esta fuera la última vez que nos veremos, White.

―Lo siento, es mi forma de ser.

Shido no dijo nada, prefiriendo mantener la esperanza de que esas palabras no tuvieran mayor relevancia.

Tras unos minutos oculto detrás de un follaje, Shido finalmente apareció usando el atuendo que su querida White le había pedido usar. Al verlo, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza ya que verlo así le causaba un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago que la hacía sentir relajada y feliz, no como un síntoma de enfermedad que él pudiera malinterpretar si expresaba dicho pensamiento.

Los dos decidieron reanudar sus actividades, pero esta ocasión serían White y Shiori. Las actividades que hicieron fueron relativamente pocas, no pasaban de ser actividades de relajación como admirar el paisaje o hablar un poco más. Para hacer todo más divertido, White propuso que ambas se maquillaran por simple diversión a la que _Shiori_ acepto. Primero iba a ser Shiori quien maquillara a White y después esta le regresaría el favor.

―Espera―habló White―. Antes que hagamos esto, déjame buscar una cámara.

― ¿De verdad crees que habrá una cámara dentro de las mochilas? ―cuestionó _Shiori_ ―. Si la hay, voy a maldecir este mundo.

―Oh, vamos. ¡Lo amas! ―White sabía que era mentira todo lo que su acompañante decía ya que se estaban divirtiendo hasta ahora―. ¡Mira! ―exclamó ella con alegría tras sacar de la mochila una cámara fotográfica antigua.

―Este mundo en verdad quiere cumplir todos tus caprichos.

―Ara, ara; ¿acaso a ti no se te cumplen? ¿Yo no soy un capricho para _Shiori-san_?

―Deja de jugar conmigo. Sabes perfectamente que no me resisto a eso.

― ¿A qué?

―A lo que haces

― ¿A lo que hago?... ¿No será a mí, _Shiori-san_?

El espíritu no pudo contenerse y en ese momento llevó sus labios directamente hacia los de su pareja uniéndose así en un beso que en un principio les extrañó, pero con el paso del tiempo las dejó cada vez más maravilladas, haciendo que sus cuerpos se relajaran y disfrutando del afecto que se tenían guardado.

Después de unos instantes se separaron y fue en ese momento que White decidió ponerle fin a su juego, retirándole aquella peluca a su caballero quien estaba sin habla por tal acción. De repente, el ojo izquierdo de Shido comenzó a sangrar y un aura comenzó a rodearlos a ambos. La playa donde ambos se encontraban pronto comenzó a desaparecer y en su lugar, una gran sala llena de personas apareció.

―Un palacio―ambos habían notado la belleza del lugar, pero no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

Aquel lugar era un salón de eventos igual al que los cuentos de hadas describían en sus historias. Cuando se vieron nuevamente, pudieron observar que sus atuendos eran igual al de los nobles de aquellas historias que terminaban encontrándose. El ambiente era alegre, diferente al que habían dejado, pero que de cierta forma los hacía sentir como en casa.

El sonido de una orquesta pronto se hizo presente. Todas las personas a su alrededor tomaron una pareja comenzando así un baile mientras ambos observaban asombrados. White, quien sentía curiosidad por esto, acercó sus dedos a los de Shido, pero en cuanto ella los tocó, este tomó su mano.

― ¿Mi Reina desea un baile? ―preguntó él, besando la mano de ella en señal de cordialidad.

―Ara, ara; eso es muy formal de tu parte, Shido-san―dijo ella con júbilo―. Pero sí, deseo tener un baile, mi príncipe.

― ¡Pues vamos!

― ¡No corras! ¡Estoy usando zapatillas!

Ambos se encontraron en un pequeño hueco en medio de toda la multitud. No les importaba mucho lo que sucedía a sus alrededores, simplemente deseaban perderse en la mirada del otro. Ninguno decía nada, pero las sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros decían más de lo que mostraban.

La melodía cambió al poco tiempo, siendo en esta ocasión más suave y lenta dando así un aire de formalidad y amor que solo las películas podían representar de forma digna. White entonces decidió disfrutar más de este tiempo, acercándose más a Shido y rodeando su torso con sus brazos mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro causando así que el joven se sorprendiera.

―Gracias, Shido-san

― ¿Por?

―Por no rendirte conmigo

―White…

―Disfrutemos del baile, ¿quieres?

Los dos decidieron parar la conversación, dedicándose únicamente al baile. Ninguno quería arruinar más este precioso momento, parecía ser que estaban destinados a entablar un baile donde sus corazones eran los que hablaban. El ruido de la gente era opacado y solo la melodía del lugar era lo único que escuchaban.

El tiempo pasó y pronto alguien anunció el fin del tan memorable baile.

― ¡Es hora de los fuegos artificiales! ―anunció un sujeto de cabellera negra alto y con unos peculiares lentes―. Que todas las parejas se reúnan para conmemorar el acto del nacimiento de nuestra amada princesa―tras eso, toda la multitud gritó con euforia dirigiéndose hacia una gran puerta que daba directamente a los jardines del aparente palacio.

Shido sabía que sería algo asombroso decidiendo así tomar la mano de White quien se impresionó ligeramente por el acto.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida del lugar y tras esquivar a muchas parejas y personas adineradas, llegaron a un sitio un poco más tranquilo que dejaba admirar los infinitos jardines llenos de rosas que tenían delante y que de alguna forma brillaban con la Luna.

―Este lugar es hermoso―comentó White totalmente embelesada por la imagen que sus ojos apreciaban―. Tal parece que estábamos destinados a tener un hermoso encuentro, ¿no lo crees, Shido-san?

―Eso parece, mi Reina.

―Ja, ja, ja; parece ser que te ha encantado llamarme de esa forma, mi bello príncipe.

―Tal parece que me has encantado… Tú más que nadie ha dejado a mi corazón encantado.

― ¿Uno que vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia?

―Sí, porque del universo que amo, todos ambicionan poseer

La Reina soltó una carcajada aún mayor, pero llena de un sentimiento de alegría mezclada con cariño. Ella podía reconocer la canción que su amado príncipe le dedicó, aunque se tratase de una versión que fue adaptada en otro idioma, sin duda era de su agrado y en verdad transmitían lo que sentían en ese momento. El aire poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar y había algo que empezaba a conectarlos cada vez más y más.

No importaba lo que pasó antes, no importaba lo mucho que ambos sufrieron; ellos dos hace mucho tiempo se habían conocido y el estar el día de hoy junto al otro demostraba el fuerte lazo que los unía. Él, como Itsuka Shido, le hizo una promesa a ella, prometió salvarla y jurar que esa oscuridad que la rodeaba se esfumaría para siempre dejando así sus corazones conectados; ella, por su lado, había jurado una vez amarlo a él y solamente a él, ya que su corazón había caído en las suaves manos de su amado príncipe al cual quería amar hasta el último día de su vida.

No sabían si se trataba de todo lo que vivieron en pocas horas, o si se trataba de algo que ya tenían desde hace tiempo. Sus almas yacían conectadas ahora, no solo entre ambos, sino con todas y cada una de las chicas con las que él había formado un lazo. White podía verlo, podía mirar en esos ojos el valor de aquel joven que por muchas ocasiones había tratado de sacarla de ese mundo, que como Tokisaki Kurumi, se había marginado, pensando única y exclusivamente en una misión absurda que no hizo más que dañarla, corromperla y herirla.

―Quiero que te quedes a mi lado―pidió él, tomándola de sus hombros y acercándola más―. Quiero poder tener más recuerdos contigo.

―Shido…

Múltiples imágenes se esparcieron por su mente. Un sinfín de recuerdos llegaban a su alma, recordándole algo muy valioso que por mucho tiempo había negado y que sin duda era lo más importante para ella…

―Yo…

Podía recordarlo, podía sentir esa sensación de sus labios con los de ella. Esta no había sido su primera cita, habían tenido innumerables citas y se habían enamorado en más de una ocasión. Podía verse a si misma como quien realmente era… Ella podía verse como Kurumi, la chica que tanto odiaba y que era la causante de su nacimiento.

―Yo quiero…

Esas sensaciones que su cuerpo recordaba, cada caricia que se habían dado anteriormente. Podía recordar las peleas que tenía con el resto de las chicas, sus salidas con ambas hermanas que peleaban por la atención de su amado y las muchas aventuras que tenían…

―Mi vida… Todo lo que yo quiero…

Habían muchos recuerdos felices, pero también tristes… Todos esos llantos que por tanto tiempo la aquejaron no eran más que los llantos de ellas llorando su cadáver mientras intentaba despertarlo una y otra vez con Zafkiel.

Y fue esa su misión desde un principio.

 _¿Anhelas poder?_

 _Sí_

 _¿Quieres ser una heroína de la justicia?_

 _Salvaré a todos de lo que ella ha creado…_

 _Siempre te voy a querer, Kurumi. Incluso si hoy no podemos estar juntos, mañana lo estaremos._

 _Puede que no seas tan mala después de todo, Nightmare._

 _¿Eso significa que Tohka y Kurumi ahora son hermanas?_

 _Yoshino quiere agradecerte por ser tan buena con Shido-kun jeje_

 _¡Seamos buenas amigas! ¿No lo crees, Yuzuru?_

 _Sí… seamos amigas._

 _Incluso si quieres a Shido, no permitiré que tu seas la primera._

 _Vaya, me parece que mi amado Darling al fin te ha traído aquí, hermosa Kurumi._

 _Puede que me haya equivocado contigo, Tokisaki._

 _¿Las protegerás?_

 _Sí_

 _¿Y a él?_

 _Daría mi vida por él_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque lo amo._

 _¿Y quién eres para decir eso a la ligera?_

 _Yo… Yo soy Tokisaki Kurumi, la chica que hará feliz a Shido-san_

.

.

.

 _― ¿Quieres estar con Shido?_

.

.

.

―Yo quiero…

― ¿Eh?

―Yo quiero estar con Shido-san.

White había tomado una decisión… Su corazón al fin había tomado una decisión.

El sonido de campanadas indicaba que era hora del acto final de aquel baile. A lo lejos, las personas admiraban la belleza de los primeros fuegos artificiales y la música del lugar nuevamente avivó el calor de sus corazones, atrayendo consigo un nuevo baile que dejaba ver la alegría de sus participantes.

Shido quedó sin habla al ver como White sonreía con dulzura iluminada por las coloridas luces que la pirotecnia ocasionaba y que se reflejaba en su pálida piel. Antes de siquiera poder decir algo, ella llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, evitando así que hablara. Su cerebro apenas y podía procesar lo que ocurría, pero antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, su mundo recibió la más grande alegría desde que Tohka llegó a su vida.

 _Te amo, Shido-san_

Sus labios se habían conectado con los de White en un beso tan majestuoso que incluso podría opacar el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo a varios metros en el aire. Una fuerte luz comenzó a iluminar el cuerpo completo de White y su vestido pronto comenzaba a desaparecer dejando en claro una cosa…

 _Yo le pertenezco a Shido-san._

Y entonces todo se volvió oscuro una vez más


End file.
